Keeping Michael
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: Carly Benson is dead and her best friend Elizabeth Webber has assumed responsibility for her son Michael. She needs to return to Port Charles and find his father and make him sign over his parental rights to her. Will Jason give his son away?
1. Chapter 1

_Background_

_Things you need to know for this fic. AJ, Jason and Emily are all Monica and Alan's biological children. Jason (26) history as a Q and a Morgan is exactly the same. Jason's history with Robin is pretty the same. The big differences are Cottage Hell never happened, she never returned from Paris and he never went to visit her. Sonny married Brenda after Lily's death, and they have a child named Harlan after her father, or Harly for short. _

_I've always wondered what life for Michael and Port Charles would have been like if Carly had never come back to Port Charles. So apologies to Carly fans but she won't appear in this fic except in flashback, but her time in PC was pretty much the same as on the show, with regards to the relationships with Tony Jones, AJ and Jason. _

_Elizabeth (20)history is completely different. She grew up in Colorado, with her loving and supportive parents, brother and slightly jealous sister. Her best friend was Caroline Benson AKA Carly who is 2years older than her. She spent her summers in PC with her Grandparents that is how she knows Emily, Lucky and Nikolas. She was never raped. The rest will be explained as I go._

**Prologue**

**Jakes Bar - Port Charles**

Jason Morgan sauntered in to Jakes and stopped at the end of the bar to survey and analyze the mood of the crowd. After several seconds his perceptive mind pronounced the mood of the bar "relaxed." Satisfied, he turned to acknowledge Jake, the owner and namesake of the bar, and the waitress tending bar with her.

"Hi, Jake," he nodded and turned to the petite blonde with a ready smile. "Angie! How's it been this evening?" Angie popped the top of the beer she knew he'd want.

Jake smiled. "Hello, gorgeous. It's been quiet," she answered. "You're later than usual. Do you want something to eat?" Jake prattled on as Angie placed the opened beer in front of Jason.

"Thanks, Ange," he accepted the beer. "I'm good, Jake. I ate at Kelly's earlier. I just stopped by for a beer and a game of pool to unwind. I'll probably crash here tonight too," he told her absently as he scanned the room once again. He added silently, "and I'm horny and thought there might be an available woman willing to help me out." Jason's eyes alighted on two women at a table near the pool tables; a sensual smile broke out on his face as he observed them, catching the eye of the blonde.

"How come you're tending bar tonight, Ange? Where's Derek?" Jason inquired offhandedly as he observed the blonde at the table for several minutes while she alternatively returned his gaze or flashed him a half smile only to look away again. It was a flirty "come get me" and "oh, I'm coy" type of routine she had going, but Jason wasn't fooled.

"Jake gave him the night off," Ange replied.

"He has exams tomorrow, and the kid was struggling," Jake added.

Jason nodded absently, then he made up his mind.

"That's good of you, Jake," he mumbled as he picked up his drink, slid off the stool, and headed for the women at the table.

Jake and Angie chuckled.

"It just comes too easy for that boy," Jake observed shaking her head.

"You can't blame them, Jake," Angie replied honestly.

"No, I can't, darling," Jake laughed walking to the opposite end of the bar to serve a customer.

Jason's eyebrows tipped up as he noticed the blonde push the chair out from under the table as he approached and gesture for him to take a seat. The redhead turned to offer him a smile. Jason's smile broadened. "Oh, yeah, two available, willing women if I'm not mistaken. NICE," he thought as he took the proffered seat.

**Same time Denver Colorado**

Elizabeth sat silently in her small studio apartment, contemplating the unfairness of life and the random incidents that could change a life, the types of random incidents that had in fact changed hers: a drunk driver running a red light. A life was over. She closed her eyes and immediately Carly's face popped into her mind. Carly had been such a major force in Elizabeth's life for as long as she could remember, and her minds eye was assailed with visions of Carly at various ages. The sweet 10 year old who would help her make lemonade to sell at stands outside of her house. The fierce and protective Carly who walked her to her first day of High School and made sure no one, not even Elizabeth's sister, Sarah, would pick on her. The devastated Carly who at 16 found out she was adopted and sobbed in Elizabeth's arms. Then a year later, the grieving Carly who had watched as her adoptive father was buried, grief making way for guilt as she confessed to Elizabeth that her father's death was her own fault. The bereft Carly who gradually began to hate the summer holidays because that was the time that Elizabeth disappeared each year to visit her grandparents. The ecstatic Carly who greeted Elizabeth at the end of every summer when she returned from Port Charles. Only Elizabeth was a constant and settling presence to Caroline Benson. Their connection was almost sister-like and as vital to Carly as it was to Elizabeth, the one person who never judged her or let her down. Now Caroline Benson was dead, killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, and Elizabeth was assuming responsibility for her 6month old son, Michael. Elizabeth had decided to continue with Carly's plans to move to Port Charles and introduce Michael to his father. She just hoped that they could come to an understanding because she loved Michael, and she wanted to keep him. Nothing and no one would take him from her, but she knew she needed the help of her long time friend, Emily Quartermaine.

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth dialed Emily's cell phone and was relieved when it didn't go to voice mail.

"Hello, Liz?" Emily's happy sing song voice greeted her.

"Em? How are you?" she replied, happy to hear her friends excited voice.

"I'm great now. How the heck are you, girl? How's nursing school? Have your parents calmed down over the career change? Not that they would, of course. It was out of left field, and I don't understand it either. Forget that," she chattered excitedly. "When the hell are you coming for a visit? Or, wait, are you inviting me somewhere?" she laughed.

"Wow, Em, my head's spinning with all those questions. But, to answer in order: not so good, school is good, not in my life time, and sooner than you might think. You just need to meet me at the bus terminal," Liz reeled off with an affectionate smile.

"You are studying too hard? Is that why you aren't so good? And fan-freakin-tastic! I can't wait to see you," Em focused on the answers which interested her most.

"Some bad stuff has happened to me lately and most of it I've kept from you. I'll fill you in when I see you," she paused. "It's enough to say that the Carly Benson, who has been causing havoc in Port Charles, was a friend of mine."

"WHAT? No WAY," Emily breathed in shock.

"Yes, and she was killed in a car accident a week ago. We just had the funeral yesterday," she paused steadying her breath. "That's part of the bad stuff I've been dealing with," she told her sadly. "The other part involves your brother," Elizabeth added reluctantly. She wasn't looking forward to turning peoples' lives upside down, especially people she loved and cared about, but it was necessary. She wanted to keep Michael anyway she could.

"Which one?" Emily's voice had a suspicious edge to it.

"Jason, I believe." Elizabeth paused, knowing Emily had heard her with Emily's grunt. "I need a favor, Em."

"Liz, do you know anything about this kid she claims to have had?" Em asked, the suspicion more evident in her tone.

"Yes! He's real, and I've been looking after him."

"Wow, just wow. You are like still, deep waters, Liz" Em said with the first hint of disapproval in her voice.

"I can't explain everything now, Em, but I've known Carly all my life. Believe me, the Carly you describe is not the one I knew and loved," Elizabeth told her earnestly.

"Hmmph...what's the favor and how do I deliver?" Emily asked.

"I just need a phone number so I can speak to him," Elizabeth told her quickly.

"Why him? That kid could be anyone's. Tony Jones or my brother AJ's or the guy on the docks," the edge unmistakable in Emily's voice now.

"That may be, but Jason is the one Carly was about to go and see when she died," she paused to plead, "please, Em," her voice breaking.

"You think that kid is Jason's?"...Emily started.

Elizabeth was tired of her beloved little bundle Michael being referred to as "that kid" and her tone, as she interrupted, showed it.

"His name is Michael, and I adore him. I've been looking after him since he was born. He's the reason I went to nursing school instead of med school. I just need to find out who his father is and come to an arrangement."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emily now angry for her brother.

"Are you going to give me a number or not?" Elizabeth was angry also.

"No! I'll give him yours. If he wants to speak to you about this "kid" he can approach you," Emily snapped.

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I guess that means I won't be socializing with you when I come to Port Charles." Emily's indrawn breath was enough for Elizabeth to know that Emily realized she had gone too far. Elizabeth loved Carly and Michael, and she couldn't handle the hate or accusation in Emily's voice anymore. If anything, it was offensive to Elizabeth, and Emily should know that Elizabeth wouldn't take advantage of anyone.

"Look, Elizabeth, you need to understand that Carly did a lot of damage while she was here," Emily stated.

"I'm sorry, Em, but he's an innocent baby," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I can't just give out his number, Elizabeth. You know what he is, and you know who he works for. I'll ask him to call you. It's the best I can do, and, remember, I owe Carly nothing. I'm doing it for you." Elizabeth sighed.

"It shouldn't be this hard, Em, if, as you say, everyone hated Carly so much then no one will want her son. I do, and that's all I'm trying to make happen. I thought I'd start with Jason and then work my way through the list." she muttered quietly. Her statement was met with silence.

"Alright! I'll call tomorrow. What do you want me to say to Jason?"

"Just tell him it's about Carly and her son. Hopefully that will be enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jason awoke slowly. He was flat on his back, his head turned and facing the wall, his left hand rested on a fairly tight butt cheek. A faint candy scent invaded his nostrils. He opened one eye and turned his head to glance at his companion, lying face down on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow. He flexed his chest muscles, enjoying the satiated ache of his body, and smirked as he remembered the encounter with the blonde. He'd arrived at the table and taken the seat she had offered him. He glanced at her companion and felt the familiar tightening in his groin. A redhead and a blonde, both with decent sized chests, slim waists, and curvy hips. He smiled as the redhead glanced at him, sizing him up. Right then he was up for a threesome. It wouldn't be the first time, and he was pretty confident that he was horny enough, despite a full day of unloading and loading sacks of coffee beans on the docks, that he had ample stamina to burn and satisfy both women.

It wasn't to be though. As he leaned closer to the redhead, he'd discovered bad breath, turned his nose up, and zeroed in on the blonde. It had taken him all of twenty minutes to get her to his room, noting the redhead's pout of envy with a smile. They'd had sex twice before she'd collapsed, sound asleep. Now, here he laid with a hard on lying flat against his belly. He brushed a hand over it to determine if it was just one of those morning things that a pee could cure or if he really needed to fuck again. His cock twitched, and he knew he'd have to break his cardinal rule and keep the blonde for another round this morning. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, squeezing the blonde's butt, making her murmur and move her hips. He reached into the nightstand for another condom, ripped it open with his teeth, sheathing himself quickly with his right hand while the left kneaded the blonde's butt cheek. He lightly ran his hand over her buttock to the top of her thigh and between her legs. Again, she moaned and moved her hips. He rolled to his side to face her, using his right hand to spread her legs a little wider, as he leaned in to press a path of kisses from her shoulder blade up to her neck. He watched as her head turned in his direction, and one eyelid lifted to study him. He rolled on top of her, letting his cock nestle between her butt cheeks, as he continued to kiss along her shoulders and neck. All the while, his hands kneaded and massaged her buttocks and thighs getting closer to her center. He dipped a finger in and found her wet as she thrust her butt back in to him. He smiled and knelt between her parted legs. He pushed his right arm under her hips to lift her up to him while at the same time taking his cock in his left hand and aiming right at her center. He shoved himself in to her. Immediately he felt her pull her knees under her to accommodate him, moaning loudly. He blocked out the sounds of her dirty mouth and her moaning and concentrated on the drag in his balls demanding release. He pounded into her, learning the previous night that he didn't need to make it good for her. She just liked to be pounded. He was after a quick release and didn't much care if she came first, but was relieved when she did, seconds before him. He quickly rolled off and away from her.

After a few minutes, his breathing was almost normal.

"You can have a shower first if you like."

"Oh okay thanks…" her voice trailed off as she turned to look at him and then shrugged as she got out of bed naked and headed for the bathroom. He didn't even glance at her, just waited for the bathroom door to click shut before he got out of bed to dispose of the condom in the trashcan. He then laid back down naked with his arms over his head. The shrill sound of his cell phone was a welcome distraction, and he smiled when he saw the caller ID. He sat up, pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans and answered the phone.

"Em!" he greeted.

"Hi, Jase. How are you?

"Can't complain," he replied, glancing at the closed bathroom door. "How are you?"

"Oh, good. I got a call from my friend, Elizabeth, last night."

Instantly the image of the girl in the photo in Em's room invaded his mind and his body reacted.

"Okay!" Jason frowned wondering why she felt the need to tell him that and why his body reacted so.

"She had some news that you may be interested in!"

"I doubt it," he replied.

"No! I think you will be."

"Stop beating around the bush, Em, and spit it out. Are you in trouble?"

"No, but you may be!"

"Spit it out, Em!'

"She called to tell me Carly Benson is dead." This news was greeted with nothing but silence as Jason took a moment to process the information. The usual feelings of annoyance he felt at the mention of Carly's name didn't come. He felt, kind of nothing. He had considered her a friend of sorts but no one special. Mostly, she was just a nuisance. She'd been fun for a while, but then she just became hard work. Plus, she'd caused a lot of problems during her whirlwind visits to Port Charles.

"That baby she said she had?" Emily continued without waiting for a response from Jason, "does exist, and Elizabeth has him."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jason ground out.

"Nothing, maybe, except that, based on something Carly said, Elizabeth believes you are the daddy."

"FUCK!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"What does she want?" Jason snapped.

"Don't be like that Jason," Emily warned. "She is not the enemy." Jason grunted his disbelief.

But Emily continued in her defense of Elizabeth, "Look I love Elizabeth. She's probably my best friend, and you need to remember that. She's coming to Port Charles to meet the daddy and come to some sort of agreement. She wants the kid. She wanted to contact you, and I refused. I said I'd ask you to contact her."

"What's the number?" annoyed that the idea of getting her phone number appealed to him but at the same time meant he'd have to deal with another bit of Carly havoc.

As he ended the call with Emily, the blonde walked out of the bathroom. She wandered around the room collecting her underwear and cloths. She dressed slowly with one eye on Jason as he watched her. Jason got the distinct impression she was reluctant to leave and putting on a bit of a show for his benefit. So before she had a chance to mention it Jason jumped straight in.

"Last night and this morning was great babe. Tell your friend to do something about the bad breath and maybe next time we can make it a threesome" he thought that should do it. At her sharp intake of breath and the cool draft as her shoe went flying past his ear, he knew he was right.

He grabbed for the shoe from where it landed on the bed stood to his full enforcer height, sauntering over towards her and handed her the shoe "Nice knowing you" he muttered.

"Asshole" she replied as she made a grab for her shoe. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out the door closing it firmly, breathing a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth was left to stew for two days before her cell phone tingled. She looked at the caller ID and was met with "anonymous." It could be Jason, she thought. She answered the call. "Hello, this is Elizabeth…" There was a pause.

"This is Jason Morgan. My sister Emily asked me to call you." A trickle of sensation traveled the length of Elizabeth's spine.

"Thank you for calling me. I'm sorry, I know this must be an inconvenience," Elizabeth replied softly.

Jason felt himself react to the soft voice, which was silly considering he'd never met Elizabeth. Emily let it slip once that Jason Q had met her, although typically he had no memory of it. Emily had a photo in her room of herself, Elizabeth, her sister Sarah, Lucky Spencer, and Nikolas Cassadine taken two summers ago at a party she'd held in the Q boat house. He'd seen the photo a few times when he'd visited Emily and had actually been drawn to it each time.

"She said this was about Carly," he sidestepped her apology.

"Yes, and her child. Carly was killed in a car accident." She let that sink in, which was unnecessary considering Emily had already informed him, "and she has left her son in my care. I will be moving, with Michael, to Port Charles to take up a position at General Hospital the first of next month. I will be closer to my Grandmother for support, and I plan to honor Carly's wish to introduce her son to his father" she paused gulping "and come to some sort of agreement."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked feigning confusion.

"Well, based on what Carly told me, I believe Michael is your son." Elizabeth heard his muffled curse. "I understand that you may not want Michael, but I do. I was hoping we could settle things once and for all".

"You think he is my son?" he asked. Jason already knew this but for some reason it bothered Jason to hear it from her.

"It makes sense considering you were the only one Carly really talked about, and you were the one she planned to go and see before she died," she replied.

Jason considered it for a moment. "How old is Michael?" he asked

"He was born January 7th, 2 months premature," she replied. Jason swallowed and knew without a doubt he was not Michael's father.

"Where are you exactly, and what airline are you flying in on?" he asked.

"Denver Colorado. And I'm not flying in, I was planning on taking the bus-"

Jason interrupted her, "I'll send the Corinthos jet for you tomorrow. I can't have "my son" traveling on a bus," emphasizing "my son" in a way that made Elizabeth uncomfortable.

"Is it possible he's not yours, Mr. Morgan?" she asked.

"Anything's possible and call me Jason. I'll be in touch." With that, he hung up.

"Wait!" she called only to stamp her foot at the dead air. He hadn't listened to a word she'd said. "Damn it."

Jason ended the call, dumping the phone handset back on to its cradle. Carly had been the bane of his life. What should have been a very brief, mutually beneficial sexual relationship had changed. For some reason he'd let Carly become a friend, and, in return, she'd clung to him. The sexual relationship had continued and then cost him Robin's trust. But he had no one to blame for that but himself. The simple fact was he liked sex and Carly gave it to him. Robin had been devastated to find out the extent of his sexual relationship with Carly, and, as much as he wanted to hide behind his accident and brain injury, he had no come back to her accusation. _"Jason you can't stand there and tell me you didn't know it was wrong to be in a relationship with me and having sex with Carly! You hid it; you lied about it! On some level you knew it was wrong. If you didn't you would have just come out and said something."_

He had known and had stopped it immediately when Carly told Robin, promising to never have sex with Carly again, and he hadn't. But, he had refused to cut Carly off completely when Robin demanded it. He felt nothing of any depth for Carly, and Robin had no reason to feel threatened by her. But Carly was a friend of sorts, and he wouldn't just dump her because Robin demanded it. But she did, and they fought about it constantly, each fight eroding away the love they felt for each other. The stalemate over his friendship with Carly had underlined another more fundamental problem in their relationship, his working for Sonny. Robin hated it and wanted him to stop, but Robin couldn't tell him what to do anymore. He and Robin had been teetering between committing to each other and ending their relationship totally from that point on. He had no idea why he didn't tell Elizabeth straight away that he wasn't the father. He told himself it was because she was Emily's friend, but the truth was his curiosity was peaked. And even though he wasn't close with the Quartermaine's anymore, he couldn't stand by idly while they were played, if indeed that is what Elizabeth was about.

Elizabeth sat back and stared at her phone. She had met Jason Q a few years previously.

He was blonde, athletic, and the pride and joy of the family. Emily rightly accused her of crushing on her brother, and Elizabeth whispered "Who wouldn't?"

"Well, he kind of checked you out, Liz, and flirted with you," Emily had giggled back. She'd spent the entire summer visit mooning and day dreaming over Jason Q, although she was not to see him again. She was no longer competing with her sister for Lucky and Nikolas's attention, much to the two boys chagrin. In fact, the innocent encounter with Jason Q had cured her of her Lucky and Nikolas crush right quick. Instead, Lucky, Nik, and Em, along with Carly, had become her best friends.

Elizabeth heard Michael gurgle with happiness and turned to see the infant sitting up, face pressed against the cot watching her.

"Hello, gorgeous man," she said as she approached him, his little hands rising in greeting and expectation of being picked up and cuddled. She held him, her face pressed against his innocent sweet face, and tears of grief sprung to her eyes.

"Your mummy did love you, Michael and I'm going to love you just as much as I always have," she assured him. His chubby little hand patted her cheek, and she kissed it, much to his delight. She looked in to his brown eyes and wondered. Carly's eyes were brown, and she knew Jason's were stunning blue. It hadn't occurred to her that Michael could be anyone else's, and Jason hadn't denied his paternity. Was it possible he wasn't Jason's?

Elizabeth jumped as her cell phone began to tingle again.

"Hello?"

"It's Jason. Be at Denver Airport, the private jet departure area, tomorrow at11am. I'll be at Port Charles airport to pick you up."

"Okay, thank you," she replied to empty air.

Jason peeked through the glass doors of the terrace and saw no one in the den. He silently opened the doors and slipped in. He made his way, undetected, to the second floor and entered Emily's bedroom where he settled in to wait. The picture on the mantle caught his attention, and he picked it up and moved to the window seat, gazing at her face. He'd been drawn to the photo once Emily had explained it, or, more to the point, he was drawn to Elizabeth. There was something about her position in the photo. It highlighted the bond between her and his sister.

At first glance, the picture was of a group of friends, but anyone who had studied it as hard or as often as Jason had, knew it told a story. Nikolas and Lucky were on either side of Sarah, both turned towards her, and she had an arm draped around each brother's shoulders. Emily sat on the other side of Nikolas at a slight distance. Elizabeth sat on the ground at Em's feet, her arms resting on Em's legs, as Em leaned down towards her, with one hand on Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth's smile was broad. To Jason, who had trouble seeing 2 dimensional things, there was a definite separation in the group. It had looked like two separate photos, and he pointed it out to Emily once who'd laughed and agreed that it did. Emily had assured Jason that Elizabeth was her friend and she loved her dearly. As for her sister Sarah? Well, neither she nor Elizabeth liked her much. They hated the way she played brother against brother. Jason being aware of Emily's feelings for Nikolas asked why she'd torture herself when it was obvious Nik was after Sarah. Emily had smiled. "Grandfather told me once to keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Emily had declared that Elizabeth and Sarah were polar opposites in personality. They were certainly opposite in looks, Sarah fair to Elizabeth's dark teenage beauty. Jason found Sarah to be a pain in the ass. She gave off an attitude of believing she was irresistible and had tried on a few occasions to gauge Jason's interest in her. He had none whatsoever, but it didn't stop her from trying to gain his interest. The most memorable yet equally forgettable incident happening earlier in the year at Emily's 19th birthday party held at the Q mansion.

Jason had attended under sufferance just to make his Grandmother and sister happy. Elizabeth had been unable to attend the party. He didn't know the reason, but her sister Sarah had attended. She'd spent the evening playing Lucky and Nikolas off against each other as usual, all the time keeping an interested and calculated eye on Jason. Without being conceited Jason was aware of the interest he garnered, not just in Sarah but others. The evening had been boring. He was counting down the minutes to the time he could safely leave without upsetting either Emily or his Grandmother when he found himself once again the target of another simpering smile from Sarah over Nikolas's shoulder. Annoyed, he'd turned and headed for the terrace for some fresh air. He'd been enjoying the solitude for all of five minutes when he heard the door to the terrace open. He sent up a silent prayer for anyone but Sarah to be the one to join him. "Please, God, even Edward would be better," but his silent prayer was not to be answered as Sarah moved on to the terrace and glided over to him, leaning her body against his side. She was facing him sideways and turned her head to look at what he was looking at. Jason grunted in annoyance at her closeness.

"Jason, why haven't you asked me to dance?" she asked softly. Jason glanced down at her and ignored the question.

"Jason, you can't keep ignoring me. I know that we feel the same," she purred.

"I doubt it," he deadpanned.

"Jason, I've seen you watching me," she raised a hand to rest against his chest. Jason resisted the urge to slap her hand away. "I feel the same."

"What about Lucky and Nikolas?" he asked amused.

"Lucky and Nikolas are wonderful. They're friends," she purred again, "but they are boys, and I need a man," she rubbed her hand lightly down his chest to his stomach, resting it there, "a man like you, Jason."

Jason almost laughed; she just left him cold. Sarah, thinking he was into her game as much as she was, moved her hand lower. She rubbed the heel of her palm against him and then enclosed his flaccid member through his dress pants.

"You couldn't handle a man, Sarah, stick to the boys you're used to," he warned her.

Something flared in her eyes. She'd taken his words as a challenge instead of the warning he meant them to be. She firmed her grip on him and, with her other hand, reached around to cup and squeeze his balls.

"I think you'd love and become addicted to how I'd handle you," she purred, half moaned, pumping him teasingly.

Jason stood still allowing her to touch him and wondering if the blatant ministrations could stir him to hardening. After a minute or two when he still felt nothing, Jason gripped the wrists of both hands to stop her.

"Sarah, get your hand off my cock or I swear I'll shove it in your ass," he growled as he turned his face to her so that she could see the contempt he felt for her in his eyes.

She gasped and stepped back. "Why? Why don't you want me? Everyone wants me," she pouted.

"You think? Not to me. You leave me limp." he shrugged looking down at his groin and chuckling. "Go back to the party and let Nik and Lucky feed your ego." He'd left the party not long after and gone to Jake's, spent the night with another blonde and been happy that she hadn't left him limp with disinterest.

From that time on Jason didn't have any problems with Sarah. He was still the subject of her lustful gazes from time to time, but that was all. He wondered if it had been Elizabeth that night on the terrace would it have ended the same way. Somehow he doubted it. If just a photograph of her could fascinate him, he thought, the flesh and blood Elizabeth could bring him to his knees. He would find out soon enough anyway. The prospect left him excited and anticipating her arrival, but his fascination or attraction was also a complication he didn't need. He wondered if Emily's assessment of Elizabeth was accurate. Loyal, loving, fun and total opposite to the game player Sarah was. Jason hoped so anyway. Jason was alerted to a cell phone ringing outside Emily's door. It got louder as the door was opened and Emily slipped in.

"Hello? Liz."

"Hi, Em."

"Did my brother call you?"

"Yes. I'll be arriving tomorrow sometime. He's sending Sonny's jet. Will you come and visit me at Gram's? I want you to meet Michael."

"Sure, I can't wait to see you!" Em looked up startled at Jason's presence. "SHIT!" she exclaimed. Jason held a finger to his lips to indicate that he didn't want Em to let Elizabeth know he was there.

"EM? What is it?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Not to worry. I stubbed my toe," Emily replied, glaring at her brother who was smirking. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Liz," and ended the call.

"Nice, brother dear. Sneak up on me and frighten 10 years off my life," she accused.

"Why do you call her Liz?" he asked, not liking the way it sounded on his lips.

"Uh, duh. It's her name"

"No. Her name is Elizabeth," he replied, liking the way that sounded on his lips a lot more.

"Are you feeling okay. Jason?" Emily wondered.

"I'm fine," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing hiding in my bedroom?" she asked, walking over to kiss him on the cheek as she dropped her bag off her shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted some idea of what to expect of Elizabeth. I've only ever seen this picture of her."

"But I talk about her all the time," Emily protested.

"Oh, I know. I just don't take much notice," he replied with a smirk.

"OH, NICE to know. Well what do you want to know specifically?" she asked, sitting cross legged on her bed as Jason sat on the end of the bed.

"Do you trust her?" he asked.

"With my life. She's one of my best friends Jason. She's fun, determined, always on my side, and the total opposite of her sister. Plus, she's cute. I'm sure you've noticed that."

"She's young," Jason responded, glancing again at the picture and not wanting to be drawn in to a discussion about Elizabeth's looks in case he slipped up and let his sister know he found her friend beautiful.

"THAT was taken 2 years ago. She's not that young," Emily replied, distracted from getting Jason to admit Liz was cute.

"How come she never told you about Carly's baby? Didn't she lie about it?"

"We've been friends for a long time, and I'm not going to let Carly's drama cause problems between Liz and I. There will be an explanation, and I have no doubt it will be reasonable." At his skeptical glance, Emily thumped the bed beside her. "Look, Jason, Elizabeth doesn't lie. She just didn't tell me. I was annoyed at first, but then I remembered it's Elizabeth and got over it. I forgave her, and, like I said, she'll have a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"What does that mean? 'remembered it was Elizabeth'?" he asked focusing on the odd words.

"She's loyal, Jason, and, if Carly asked her not to say anything, she would have done it unquestioningly. She'd do the same for me for that matter."

"So she lies by omission?" he asked.

"No, its not even that. Look, Jason, when I say Elizabeth is opposite to Sarah I mean it. She's like this open book. She says what ever is on her mind. You are never left to wonder what she is thinking. She just doesn't know how to hide it, which often leads to extreme embarrassment for her, But at the same time, as honest as she is, she would never break a confidence. All your secrets are safe with Elizabeth." Emily replied with a grin. "I've missed her rambling," she sighed affectionately, to which Jason frowned. He then walked slowly back to the mantle and carefully placed the photo frame back in its place.

"How old is she?" he asked as he stepped back still looking at the photo.

"She'll be twenty one in November."

"That's young to be saddled with a baby that isn't yours," Jason pointed out, inwardly enjoying the fact that she wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Elizabeth is an amazing person, Jason. She wouldn't look at it like that. To her that baby is a gift, and, lets face it, the poor kid is better off without Carly as a mother," she responded. Then a thought occurred to her. "Why don't you ask Sonny and Brenda about Elizabeth?"

Jason's head snapped up. "Sonny knows Elizabeth?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so does Brenda." Emily replied.

"How well?" Jason asked.

"Probably as well as I know Sonny and Brenda" Emily replied.

"How?" Jason was confused.

"Well, I guess I introduced Brenda and Elizabeth, and once Brenda started dating Sonny again, that's how we met him. I knew him before you went to work for him, you know. Actually, one year that Elizabeth spent the summer here she worked at Kelly's. Tammy was having problems with some local guys at the time, and Sonny put Francis on Kelly's to guard Tammy and Elizabeth."

"What the hell? And where were you?" Jason demanded.

"That was the summer you had your accident. You spent 6 months in rehab learning to walk and talk again. I tried to be close to you, but you kept shutting me out," Emily accused.

Jason closed his eyes on the regret he felt. "I'm sorry, Em," he whispered.

"You should be. You were horrible," she accused "but Elizabeth was wonderful. I had an unlimited supply of hot chocolate, her ear to complain in, and her shoulder to cry on. I love her to death," she smiled with affection. "She has this beautiful soul, Jason," she mused, casting a sideways glance at her brother and noting he was once again staring at the photo, "as well as being physically beautiful, but she has no idea."

"Every female has some clue about how attractive she is, Em," he scoffed, touching the photo absently.

Emily smiled liking that Jason was so fascinated with Elizabeth's picture. "Not Elizabeth. She has literally no clue." Jason frowned at her, uncomfortable and wanting to steer the conversation from Elizabeth's physical looks to her personality.

"So Sonny and Brenda know Elizabeth and like her," Jason mused.

"Yes" Emily stared at him. "Jason, you don't even know her, but I can tell you don't trust her. I think I'm offended."

"I don't know how I feel, Em. I just don't want to be blind sided," he replied before sighing and leaning forward to kiss her goodbye.

"Your friend will be here tomorrow," Jason smiled.

"I can't wait," she replied happily as Jason took his leave. He felt satisfied that his decision to help bring Elizabeth to Port Charles was the right one. How he would handle things when she got here was another thing entirely.

Jason didn't see Emily's smug smile. She'd made Jason think. Elizabeth was exactly the kind of woman Jason needed in his life, his sister believed, and she was sure Lila would agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was on a private jet, Michael sleeping beside her, on her way to Port Charles to meet with Jason Morgan alleged Mob enforcer. Twenty minutes earlier, Elizabeth answered the in cabin phone tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Webber, we'll be landing in 20 minutes. It's time to fasten seatbelts and prepare to land."

"Yes, thank you."

She felt ill prepared for what lay ahead of her, and yet she knew she had to do it for Michael.

The private jet had bumped to the ground and was now taxing toward a black SUV and a black limo. She saw three figures standing in front of the cars. The jet came to a halt, and seconds later the pilot came through the cabin towards the door and opened it, smiling as he let the steps down.

"Good day, Mr. Morgan."

"Hi, Lance," she heard his voice before she saw him. Elizabeth realized she was holding her breath and had moved protectively in Michael's direction. She saw him duck as he stepped through the door, and then straighten. He looked the same as she remembered, yet different. The longish light blonde hair was now a darker blonde cropped close to his head and spiked. His eyes were the same, that beautiful, startling blue color. Those eyes had been warm and friendly when she'd met him the first time, but now they were hard and penetrating. Instead of the baggy shorts and white wife beater he'd been wearing to shoot hoops with his brother back then, he now wore dark blue low slung jeans that hugged his thighs and hips, a black t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest, and despite the summer month a black leather jacket, and motorcycle boots. She could tell he was bigger, more muscular. Where he'd once worn an air of open friendliness he now wore a cloak of suspicion and mistrust. It didn't matter, though, because he was still hands down the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on, but now he also had an air of lethal erotic sexiness about him. Elizabeth felt her body warm in reaction and giggled. What the hell would she know about lethal erotic sexiness? She had to stop reading those historic romance novels.

It was obvious he'd heard her giggle, though he never said anything. She watched as he studied her for few moments, making her feel self conscious in the black loose fitting pants and olive green button down shirt she'd chosen to wear. His gaze shifted to the toddler curled up beside her.

"I'm Jason Morgan," he announced.

"I know," she stuttered and his eyes narrowed. "I mean I recognized you," she stuttered. "I met Jason Quartermaine once a few years ago."

"Well, I haven't met you," he deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, of course not." She stood and moved forward, offering her hand which he stared at as she stammered, "I'm Elizabeth Webber." He took her hand, shaking it, and she immediately pulled back at the electric shock.

"Sorry. I was riding my bike this morning. I must have picked up some static on the way," he explained. He again looked at the baby.

"You didn't lie," he nodded towards him

"Of course not," she replied offended.

"You're a friend of Carly's, and she's told so many lies I wondered if you'd be like her," he offered as an explanation.

"I don't-" Elizabeth began but he raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Forget it! Max will get your stuff. We've got the limo." He turned and exited the aircraft expecting her to follow.

"Okay then," she said to dead air as she bent to scoop the sleeping Michael into her arms.

Jason strode to the limo not waiting. Max was already loading her stuff into the SUV. Well, the baby was real that was for sure. Elizabeth Webber was real and better in the flesh than that photo in Emily's room. His physical reaction to her was natural, instantaneous and completely sexual, but it was a reaction that annoyed him and it would complicate things. He would need to keep a firm grip on his hormones if he was to figure out if she was as manipulative, vindictive and loose with the truth as Carly had been. It was obvious Carly had wanted his friend to believe Jason was the baby's father, but Jason had yet to figure out why. An image of Elizabeth's dark blue eyes wide with recognition and something else flashed through his mind. She'd looked so innocent and trustworthy when he'd laid eyes on her on the jet, and her protective posture over the baby had been a relief to see.

Elizabeth got into the limo, holding Michael firmly on her knee. Jason sat sprawled out on the same seat as her but at a distance and stared out the window for most of the journey. A giggling baby and a cooing Elizabeth caught his attention, and he glanced at them. She was playing some sort of game with him. He stared at her. He would have to get to the bottom of her visit, and he was hoping the conversation they were about to have would reveal all. Her explanation of "I want Michael, and I hope to come to some arrangement," just didn't sit right with him. The limo slowed down as it pulled into the under ground parking lot of Harbor View Towers.

Elizabeth looked up. "Oh, where are we?" she asked.

"Harbor View Towers, where I live," he replied as the limo came to a halt.

"But I thought you were taking me to my Grandmother's," she muttered weakly.

"Oh, I will, but I think we need to talk. My Penthouse seemed the best place to do that since your Grandmother is not one of my biggest fans. Once we've talked, I'll take you over to your Grandmother's," he stated as the limo door opened and he alighted from the vehicle. Jason turned to help Elizabeth out as well, but she ignored the hand he offered and slid out of the limo with Michael held close to her chest, his face nuzzled against her neck. The little boy fought to take in his surroundings, and, as Elizabeth stood, she slackened her firm hold on the boy. Michael's little head turned, spotted Jason, and smiled a toothless grin, and Jason immediately felt the ice that usually gripped him crack. He smiled back at him and almost made an involuntary step towards him.

"This way, Miss Webber," he stepped aside with his arm wide to invite her to precede him towards the elevator. She noted another man get out of the front passenger side of the limo and follow them. She smiled at Jason and stepped ahead of him. Michael turned to watch Jason over her shoulder as they walked toward the elevator. The more the little boy smiled and gurgled at him the broader Jason's smile got. The silent play between man and child continued throughout the short elevator ride.

Elizabeth smiled at the stoic man who'd followed them into the elevator.

"You probably don't remember me Francis, but my name is Elizabeth. You guarded Tammy while I worked with her at Kelly's for a while a few years ago. I'd shake your hand but as you can see mine are full of baby."

The stoic man with the unruly hair smiled back at her.

"I remember you Miss Webber and it was my great pleasure to guard Tammy and YOU back then." His voice was warm and friendly and Elizabeth was instantly gratified that he remembered her.

"Well then you must remember we got past the Miss Webber stuff and you called me Elizabeth" She smiled "So lets not take a step backwards now."

"I do remember that and what ever you want Elizabeth" Francis replied.

Jason frowned as he listened to the short exchange, causing Michael to pout. He turned his attention back to Michael, but it wasn't enough to distract Jason's awareness of Elizabeth. He stepped out of the elevator ahead of Elizabeth and opened the door of the Penthouse, leaving Francis to take up his post outside the door. As Elizabeth walked in, she turned abruptly towards Jason.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm sure you are as anxious as I am to come to an arrangement about Michael," she started.

"I am," he interrupted, "and call me Jason." Dropping his keys on the desk and moving past her, he motioned for her to take a seat. "Can I call you Elizabeth?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, ummm good," she replied. "Michael is due for a feed and a nap very soon. I'm not sure we'll get much settled while I'm feeding, changing and putting him down to sleep. Maybe I should have said something downstairs, or at the airport. I'm sorry," Elizabeth rambled.

"I want this settled today," he replied.

"I see. I had hoped that you would know if you were Michael's father when you looked at him, but I guess you want some sort of test to prove it," she started. "In all honesty, Mr. Morgan, Carly didn't tell me one way or another who Michael's father is. She just named the three men she was involved with, yourself, AJ and Tony Jones. She spoke mostly about you, and with some feeling, so I assumed that meant it was more likely that you are his father. Plus, you were the man she was coming to visit. But, I'm not sure now that I've seen you in the same room," she paused realizing she was rambling but unable to stop while Jason's gaze was so intently trained on her.

"I guess it's not going to be so easy," she smiled. "Process of elimination means I should be going to see AJ next," she paused to smooth a hand over Michael's red tuft of hair, noting he had relaxed and was falling back asleep against her shoulder. It was such a maternal gesture that Jason made a snap decision.

"Oh, he's my son alright," he stated, the lie surprising even himself. "I just need to understand how you fit in and what we are going to do," he finished to Elizabeth's stunned expression.

"I'll answer any questions, but I need you to know, Mr. Morgan, that I love Michael. He's been mi-," she paused. "I've been with him since he was born, and, quite honestly, I won't be separated from him. Michael and I are a package deal. We come together. I hope that's not a problem for you," she finished in a rush.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" he asked, for some reason the idea that Elizabeth would hand herself over to him as a "package" stirred him. Jason mentally shook himself. It had only been a few days since the blonde at Jake's, but he felt the urge to visit Jake's again soon.

"The beginning, as in when and how I met Carly, or the beginning, as in when Michael arrived?" she questioned.

"Let's start with Michael," he suggested.

"Alright! Carly turned up at my house in a panic when she was 5 months pregnant. She begged me to help her and I agreed. My parents weren't happy, but I didn't care. She needed me," she paused as she noted Jason's face tighten in response. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. I was with her when she delivered Michael two months later. He was premature of course and a bit sickly. I loved him on sight. He clung to my finger and cried for his mother, but Carly was scared of him. She refused to hold him or touch him even, so I did."

Jason felt the need to interrupt at this point. "What about Carly's mother? Why didn't she assume responsibility or help out?" he asked annoyed.

"Mrs. Benson lives in Florida and is the sole caregiver for Carly's bed ridden grandmother. She wanted Carly to give Michael up for adoption and come live with her, but Carly refused. You see, not long before Carly came to Port Charles the first time. Mrs. Benson had sold up everything and tried to move herself and Carly to Florida. Carly didn't want to go and decided to look for her biological mother," she paused. "Carly was looking for me when she arrived here. She wanted my help in finding her mother"

Jason frowned at that. The hell Carly had put Bobbie through was one of the things he and the people of Port Charles would never forgive Carly for. "Okay, I'm sorry I interrupted please continue."

"Umm, well, lets see. Michael was in the hospital for two months, and I worked and saved some money. When he was released from the hospital, Carly disappeared, so I took him home with me. My parents weren't happy, but I lived off the money I'd saved until there was none left. Carly sent me money from time to time and that helped, but a student nurse doesn't earn a lot of money. There isn't a lot of spare time for a part time job with studying and Michael to take care of. Two months ago Carly returned and claimed him. She was determined to get to know him and to bond with him. She wanted to be his mother and then bring him here to meet his father"

"That must have been hard, just to hand him over" Jason questioned.

"Yes, it was, but she was his mother. He needed her. I was still a part of his life. It's not like she took him from me completely. She understood I loved him, and I was more of a mother to him than she was. She promised to make everything right for all of us, and I trusted her. We made plans for me to transfer to Port Charles, so we could all be together," she stopped the memory flash of the policeman at the door telling her Carly was dead. Jason saw the shadow of memory pass over her eyes and the sadness it brought, her eyes shining stirred him

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned and moving fractionally closer.

"I still can't believe she's dead. Carly, for all her faults, was more alive than anyone I've ever known, and she was more of a sister to me than my biological one. I loved her," she murmured. An unwelcome urge to comfort came to Jason, although his idea of comfort wasn't appropriate considering the slumbering baby in her arms. The little boy had succumbed to excitement and curled up on her shoulder, sleeping lightly.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I just get overwhelmed. I want to do what Carly wanted and to do right by Michael and his father, but I don't want to loose him," Elizabeth murmured.

"We'll work it out," he assured her moving closer to her to rest a hand on Michael's head. She smiled over the top of Michael's head. 'Umm, do you always hold him like that while he sleeps?"

"No! But of late it's kind of a comfort to me to hold him while he sleeps. He's so innocent," she told him as she nuzzled the baby's head.

They were interrupted by Jason's cell phone ringing. Jason moved away to answer it, seeing the caller ID was Max.

"Hey Max"

_"Uh, Jason, we have a problem."_

"What is it Max?"

_"Mrs Hardy is refusing to let me drop Ms. Webber's luggage off. She says, and I quote, 'I won't have that harlot's baby in my house, and Elizabeth isn't welcome either.' What do you want me to do?"_

Jason swore silently and muttered, "Just a minute." He dropped the hand holding his cell phone to his side, thinking. He stared at Elizabeth, and something stirred inside him. After a few moments, he raised his hand. "Bring everything here, Max," and ended the call, moving back to Elizabeth's side.

"Uh, Elizabeth," she raised her eyes to meet his, "there is a problem with your Grandmother."

Elizabeth's eyes were immediately stricken. "Is she alright?"

"Uh, yes, but she told Max she doesn't want you or the baby staying with her, so I told Max to bring your things here."

Elizabeth looked stunned for a moment, then she moved to lay Michael down on the sofa next to her, placing a cushion behind his back so he couldn't roll off.

"She said WHAT?" Elizabeth questioned unsteadily.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Just thought I'd let you know. Yes Jason is a bit of a horn dog, and will continue to be for a few chapters. Also Courtney and Sam all make appearances and become annoyances in this fic. Having said that it is a Liason fic._

**Chapter Five**

"_She said WHAT?" Elizabeth questioned unsteadily._

"She refused to let Max unload your things and according to Max said to him _'I won't have that harlot's baby in my house and Elizabeth isn't welcome either'" _he paused_ "_did your Grandmother agree to let you stay with her?" Jason asked quietly.

"Well not in so many words. She wasn't happy, like my parents, that I dropped out of Med school and like you and everyone else it seems in this town she hated Carly" she informed him clearly in distress "but I thought she'd come around. I thought she'd realize that Michael is an innocent baby, and I love him and I thought..I thought OH GOD what am I going to do" she mumbled raising wounded eyes to Jason.

"Everything will be alright Elizabeth" he assured her.

"But how am I going to do it? I was counting on her to help me. I mean I've got a job and I've arranged daycare at the hospital for Michael when I'm working and in school, but I needed a roof over our heads" she explained standing and starting to pace "I can't do everything on my own and I can't and won't impose on you. You didn't want this. God how am I going to do this? I only just managed before, when Carly was gone. I guess I could get a room above Kelly's but it's so noisy there or, or maybe down near the docks I could get one of those studio's in the old apartment or warehouse blocks down there. But tonight, Kelly's, I'll have to see if there is a room available"

"ELIZABETH" Jason raised his voice slightly to get her attention and attempt to stop her rambling.

"What?" she looked up stunned, she'd seemed to forget he was standing right there "Oh sorry Mr Morgan I was thinking out loud. I do that a lot".

"Firstly it's Jason" he replied.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"My name, it's Jason"

"I know that" she shot back

"Then can you say it"

"Of course I can"

"I mean now"

"Jason"

"Thank you! Now can you please tell me exactly what your plans were when you came to Port Charles, just one more time."

"OH sure I planned to move here permanently." she answered distractedly, wondering if she should call Kelly's or just turn up to get a room. "Take up a position at General Hospital and enter the Student Nurse Program there. I've organized daycare for Michael, well I just told you that, and I was going to live with my Grams until I'd saved enough money or gone far enough in to my studies that I could afford a place of my own."

"What about me, Michael's father. What were your plans for me?"

"Umm well I had no plans as such. I just wanted you to meet Michael and let you know you could see him if you wanted and I hoped you'd agree to sign over all rights to Michael to me, so I can raise him"

"What about financial support?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you expect me to provide you with financial support for Michael, help with the cost of raising a child"

"Pay me to raise Michael you mean? NEVER"

"It would be reasonable to expect it" he felt compelled to remind her, but she shook her head and he continued "So it never occurred to you that I may want to raise Michael myself?"

"Honestly? NO it didn't. Emily told me that you hated Carly and that she caused you to break up with Robin, that you have a broken heart because of her. I'm sorry to get personal but why would I think you'd want Michael after that?"

Jason smiled at his sister's version of his break up with Robin "I'd like Michael to stay here with me" he stated taking in her stunned expression "and because you are a package deal" he'd tried but was unsuccessful in keeping the sexy undertone out of his voice, but she seemed oblivious "that would mean you too". Her comment about not wanting to "impose on him" had stung him. He wasn't sure why.

"For how long?"

"For the foreseeable future"

"You want Michael? You want to get to know him? Despite who his mother was?"

"Don't worry about it, like you said he's an innocent baby" he murmured. The idea that she thought he might take his supposed anger with Carly out on Michael, just like her battleaxe of a grandmother really didn't sit well with Jason.

She smiled at him and Jason's breath caught in his throat. The big luminous eyes, the pink pouty lips, the blush staining her cheeks, the whole package had Jason's body tightening in reaction. Jason tried and failed to return her smile, he just stared at her, trying to control his body. After a moment or two her smile started to falter and Jason's mind spun with ways to make her smile again, but was interrupted by Elizabeth's cell phone.

She reached for her bag on the coffee table to retrieve her phone and smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Hello Em"

"_Are you here yet?" Emily demanded_

"I'm in Port Charles Yes"

"_Well I'm at your Grandmother's and she bit my head off when I asked for you. Where are you?"_

"I'm at your brother's Penthouse"

"_I'll be right over" she replied and ended the call._

"Ummm your sister is on her way over"

"Okay Max will be here any time now. How about we finish our conversation later? Iron out the details after you've settled in and visited with Emily"

"But Mr M…I mean Jason." she stumbled, not at all sure what his offer meant or if she should take it.

"You'll stay here" he stated. "Is there anything that you and Michael need that you weren't able to bring with you? Make a list and I'll send Max out as soon as he's finished bringing your stuff up."

"There is some things." she looked flustered "Jason" she tried savoring his name "I don't want to take over your Penthouse so I'll share a room with Michael and this is temporary, please, please don't think I'm trying to take advantage"

"I don't think you are taking advantage and you don't have to share a room with Michael. There are 3 rooms upstairs and a fully contained maid's quarters down here next to the kitchen. You and Michael can have a room each, The spare rooms are up the stairs and to the right and directly opposite, and you will stay. I will need your help to get to know my son"

All of a sudden Jason felt completely overwhelmed, he started to walk backwards and grabbed keys off his desk then turned to her. "I just remembered I have to take care of something. Ahhh Francis is on the door and Max will help you with your things. You can give him a list of things you need. Enjoy your visit with Emily and I'll be back later"

With that he left.

Elizabeth stood there slightly confused not knowing what to think. Michael had started to stir as the door was slammed shut in Jason's wake, she picked him up and headed for the kitchen to see if there was any vegetables for her to cook. She frowned when she found the kitchen cupboards were bare except for coffee and the refrigerator contained beer and leftover pizza. She stalked back to the desk and found paper and a pen and started to make a list of items they would need for the night, with Michael perched on her knee.

Max arrived first and proceeded to bring her luggage and Michael's things up to the Penthouse and unload them in to the spare rooms. He was helping her set up the portable cot when Emily arrived.

"Where'd Jason go?" Emily asked while putting her friend in a death squeeze.

"Oh Em sometimes I forget your up body strength is unnervingly strong" Elizabeth squeaked in happiness.

"Shut up. I missed you and where is Jason?" she asked again letting go of her to stalk over to where Michael was sitting on a rug on the floor with a toy stuck in his mouth.

"He said he had to take care of something and would be back later" she informed her.

"That tells me nothing. Do you know Max?" Em asked.

"No Ms Quartermaine" he replied.

"Well I'll help you out with the little rug rat until he gets back" Emily offered as she gazed down at Michael who picked that moment to pull the toy out of his mouth and smile at her.

"OH MY GOD I just fell in love" gushed Emily sweeping him off the floor and in to her arms as Elizabeth smiled. "You setting that cot up down here? Shouldn't it be in his room? Or do you have another one?"

"No it's the only one" Elizabeth replied frowning "You're right though, he won't sleep down here" Elizabeth turned stunned "How did you know we are staying?"

"Wild guess or maybe I know my brother too well. You look good Liz, stunning in fact. Motherhood agrees with you." Emily observed.

"You think?" Elizabeth asked uncertain "I feel as ridiculous as I ever did"

"Nope you are definitely looking good. I like you hair a bit longer, makes your curls less wild" Emily chuckled.

"Thanks but that is more a case of I haven't had the time, money or inclination to have a decent hair cut in months" Elizabeth replied.

"So I guess we move the cot upstairs." she smiled at Max In apology "Don't know how I'll hear him from down here"

"Well have you got one of those baby monitors?" Em asked.

"No"

"I bet Sonny and Brenda have. You know they live right across the hall" Emily replied with a smile."They DO? Oh yeah Harbor View Towers no wonder the name was familiar" Elizabeth mused slapping her open palm against her forehead.

"Yeah they moved here about 18months ago. Lets go ask?" Emily suggested.

"OK! Max this is a list of stuff I'll need tonight and tomorrow, Jason said you would get it for me?"

"No problem Ms Webber. I'll move the cot in to the spare bedroom" Max smiled.

"Wait wait I have to give you some money" Elizabeth called scrambling for her bag.

"What? The boss would have my hide. Take it up with him later" Max told her as he disappeared up the stairs lugging the cot sideways in his arms.

"Lets go visit Sonny and Brenda" Emily suggested excited.

"Hey Johnny" Emily greeted the guard outside of Sonny's apartment.

"Ms Quartermaine and Ms Webber, what a surprise, and who is this young man" Johnny greeted them and bent to chuck Michael under the chin. Elizabeth smiled broadly, she'd met Johnny on numerous occasions over the years and he, Francis and Marco had guarded her and Tammy while they worked at Kelly's a few years previous. She was happy, despite having not seen him for a long time, that he remembered her.

"This" Elizabeth shifted him higher on her hip in pride "is Michael".

"Well hello Michael" Johnny's smile was greeted with a toothless one from Michael

"Johnny just tell them it's me and a friend we want to surprise them" Emily asked.

"No problem" Johnny replied, opening the door and sticking his head in to announce "Ms Quartermaine and friends."

Emily entered first to greetings from Sonny and Brenda who were seated close together on a leather sofa. Then as Elizabeth came in to view Brenda let out an excited yelp

"OH MY GOD" she was struggling to get up and was very obviously pregnant.

"My ear. Brenda" Sonny admonished only to turn a dimpled smile to Elizabeth as he helped his wife off the sofa.

Elizabeth plonked Michael in Emily's arms as she raced forward to embrace both Brenda and Sonny.

"It's good to see you both..and you are pregnant Brenda?" Elizabeth was hugged with enthusiasm by both Brenda and Sonny.

'What can I say? Sonny can't keep it in his pants and he's way to fertile" Brenda moaned

"Brenda that's no way to talk" Sonny admonished with a smile and then added "I don't see you complaining".

"I didn't complain I just stated a fact." Brenda turned an accusing smile back at him sweetly. Then remembering the way Elizabeth had said "pregnant", Brenda looked to Emily for confirmation "why did it sound like Elizabeth didn't know I was pregnant?"

"Don't look at me like that I told her" Emily swore.

"Oh she did, she just didn't tell me HOW pregnant. When are you due?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

Rolling her eyes at Emily she replied with a smile "August 20, so a little over a month" she told her running a soothing hand over her stomach. "I want to name her Elizabeth" she added smugly poking her tongue out at Sonny.

"She likes to tease me, she will be named after my momma Adela" Sonny winked at Elizabeth.

"What? You don't like my name?" Elizabeth asked with feigned indignation.

"Nothing wrong with you name, I just think one of you is more than enough" Sonny replied with a smirk, not fooled at all.

"Well I've always loved the name Elizabeth and I think she'll be beautiful. The clincher for me is it means God's Promise. so I wanted it as a middle name. But Sonny said no middle names" Brenda frowned at her husband before continuing "and it's his choice since I got to name Harly."

Sonny smirked "That's right, you get to name the boys I get to name the girls. So next girl can be Elizabeth"

"NEXT GIRL? How many kids do you think I'm gonna pop out?" a very uncomfortable Brenda screeched.

"As many as you want. You make beautiful babies Brenda and you do it so well, and look so good while you're doing it" he looked lovingly at his wife as he dragged her in to his arms, satisfied when she clearly melted.

"suck up" Elizabeth coughed behind her hand.

"Oh stop I'm gonna start bawling in a minute" Emily begged, laughing.

Sonny rolled his eyes "You got pregnancy hormones too?" to which Emily snorted and Brenda playfully slapped his arm.

"How is Harly?" Elizabeth asked of Brenda and Sonny's 3year old son.

"He's brilliant and napping right now. But WHO is that cherub in Em's arms?" Brenda asked.

Elizabeth turned to take Michael back in to her arms. As Sonny leaned forward to give Emily an affectionate squeeze.

"This is Michael Benson" Elizabeth introduced "Carly and Jason's son" she added with a squeak.

"Well I'll be damned" Sonny muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason had been hurtling along the cliff roads for a couple of hours, until it was almost dark, before he felt he could breathe normally and think rationally. From the second he'd laid eyes on Elizabeth Webber in the Corinthos private jet, he'd been flying by the seat of his pants. His plan, or at least the way he'd planned to play that meeting had been forgotten when faced with the flesh and blood Elizabeth and her obviously maternal instincts towards Michael. He had to admit to himself he was drawn to her. He'd thought it was just some crazy left over reaction to the photograph in Emily's room but it was more. It had taken him only a few seconds to take in the mass of chocolate brown curls falling softly over her shoulders and tumbling down her back, the big luminous dark blue eyes, the flushed cheeks and pouty full lips. She was petite but perfectly formed, the loose and conservative clothing couldn't hide that from his eyes. In short she was more than pretty she was stunningly beautiful. His physical reaction to her was strong and he thought he was prepared for it to be strong, but he'd underestimated. What he was totally unprepared for, was his emotional reaction to her. There was an air of innocence and vulnerability about her that called to his instinct to protect. There was also an air of honesty about her that surprised him, because he realized he never expected or wanted that. In fact he'd wanted the opposite. He realized as he stood in his Penthouse listening to her ramble and witnessing her obvious distress at not being able to provide for Michael, that he was hoping to catch Elizabeth out in a lie. That he wanted Emily to be wrong about her, that he wanted her to be after money or something materialistic, anything that would give him reason to treat her like he did every other woman he was attracted to. So that he could give in to his physical reaction and take her to bed. But having an emotional reaction to her and realizing that Emily had not been exaggerating in her description blew all that to hell, Had he really thought that deeply about it? Yes he had. In the limo when his hands had itched to touch her, even though she was holding Michael. The scent of her skin a mixture of vanilla and honey wafted over to him. He was too close and the fact that she was holding a baby didn't cool his libido or calm his thoughts. It almost, but not quite, made him disgusted in himself.

Then there was Michael. He'd suspected from the time frame that Elizabeth had given Jason over the phone, that Michael would be AJ's son but looking at him, studying him in the elevator on the ride up to his penthouse confirmed it. Michael was AJ's son, Jason and Emily's nephew, Alan and Monica's grandson and Lila and Edwards great grandson. The fact that Elizabeth had been looking after him for so long and on her own stirred something in him. In fact, he suspected that her obvious love and devotion to Michael made his emotional reaction to her stronger. Couple the emotional reaction with the physical one and he knew he was in trouble.

AJ was only just married to Courtney when Carly had come back to Port Charles the last time. Maybe Carly had come back the last time to tell AJ about Michael and changed her mind when she found out AJ was married. Now he wondered if Carly had been coming to Port Charles to ask for Jason's help in telling AJ about Michael. He'd never know now.

He wondered how AJ would react and what it would mean for Elizabeth and Michael. Jason wasn't close to his brother but they got along. Jason never sought AJ out but neither did he turn him away when AJ came looking for him. It was a tentative friendship that had grown over time as AJ learned to let go of Jason Q and accept Jason Morgan. Things had been strained since AJ's marriage, which AJ didn't quite understand and Jason didn't feel inclined to explain to him. How did Jason explain to AJ that his new wife had spent her spare time, when not dating and getting engaged to AJ, at Jake's fucking Jason in his room? She was one of many woman Jason slept with since Robin left. Jason had no idea she even knew AJ. She had just been an easy, if not good, lay who gave it up to him any time she happened to be at Jake's and Jason felt like taking the easy option. The truth was Jason just didn't need the drama of trying to explain and set his brother straight on who the woman was he'd married. So he kept his mouth shut and Courtney did too. It didn't help that she had also announced herself as Sonny's little sister not long after her marriage to AJ.

Now here was Elizabeth, beautiful and sweet, worried about her tenuous hold on Michael. She was the only "mother" Michael had ever known and Jason didn't think it was right to take her from him, and he definitely didn't want to take Michael from Elizabeth. So he would keep them both close and protect them, as well as his brother AJ's marriage. Not that the Courtney deserved it, but AJ could use a break considering what he'd fallen in love with.

Jason had come to his decision but he was still restless. He turned the bike around and headed to Jakes hoping there would be someone he could take up to his room who could take the edge off the unspent sexual tension he was experiencing. He stalked in to the bar and spotted her straight away. The brunette he'd had sex with a few times already, she wasn't from Port Charles, and she visited infrequently. She was once again dressed in the usual get up that he assumed she thought was sexy, but was actually ridiculous. Skin tight jeans that hung low giving you a glimpse of a black thong underneath, tight tank top that her huge fake breasts tumbled out of, leather jacket and 5inch leather ankle boots. He stifled a smile, approaching her slowly and leaned over whispered in her ear.

"You busy?"

She spun around and looked him up and down, noting the bulge in his pants.

"I am now" she replied as she got off the stool at the bar and headed for the staircase and Jason's room.

'That's what I like, an obliging woman." he smiled "after you Sam"

Elizabeth sat quietly on the sofa in Jason's Penthouse sipping hot chocolate. She, Emily and Michael had been invited to dinner at the Corinthos Penthouse. Michael had shared Harly's freshly cooked vegetables and eaten with gusto. Sonny had made Elizabeth's' beloved spaghetti with chicken, mushrooms and roast pepper sauce, as a welcome to Port Charles dinner. Sonny had even promised to teach Elizabeth how to cook it now that she was living in Port Charles. Elizabeth had enjoyed immensely her catch up with Sonny, Brenda and Emily, and Brenda had gifted her a baby monitor. She glanced at it now listening for Michael's soft snuffling breaths, as she waited for Jason to get back. He'd promised they'd talk and make plans and she needed to do that, because if he wasn't serious about them staying there she had to find alternative accommodation quick. When Emily had accompanied Elizabeth back to the Penthouse to help her put Michael to bed, she had innocently reminded Elizabeth of her crush on Jason Quartermaine and asked Elizabeth what she thought of Jason Morgan.

Knowing no other way to be, Elizabeth had been honest and said _"Em your brother is gorgeous. You must know that"._ To which Emily had asked her if living together would be a problem for Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been thinking along the same lines, considering she was even more attracted to the brooding and dangerous Jason Morgan. But she also knew she was safe and answered _"Perfectly"_. She leaned her head back against the sofa and remembered the 15year old girl she'd been when she first met the 21year old Jason Quartermaine during a tea party that Elizabeth and Emily had with Lila in her rose garden. Her crush on the brilliant and golden Jason Q began the second he took her hand in his and smiled the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

_Flashback_

"_I doubt Nikolas will notice a 14year old no matter what I wear" Emily complained._

"_Well not now dear but you won't be 14 forever. Eventually you will grow up in to the beautiful woman you promise to be and he will notice you, and if he's lucky you will give him a chance" Lila replied._

_Emily giggled "It's such a long time to wait though, and what do I do in the mean time? Dream?"_

"_You have me Em" Elizabeth assured her "and I'm in the same boat, Lucky will never notice me with my oh so blonde but nasty sister around." Elizabeth commiserated._

"_Well I would never have thought Lucky Spencer so shallow, but I've been wrong before" Lila mused._

_They were interrupted by the boisterous laughing and mock fighting as AJ and Jason came barreling around the corner._

"_Grandmother will make you pay up AJ you know how she feels about welshers" Jason warned._

"_What's this? Someone made a bet and welshed on it?" Lila demanded. As AJ bounded up to her planting a kiss on her the top of her head and dropping in to a seat beside her, he looped an arm around his sister for a gentle squeeze.._

"_Well well well Grandmother who are you and Emily entertaining" AJ asked, as Jason took his Grandmother's hand kissed it and ruffled his sister's hair as he walked past her. Jason moved around the table to take the vacant seat next to their companion, staring at her._

"_Boys this is Emily's best friend Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth my grandson's AJ and Jason" AJ's hand shot out across the table to take Elizabeth's tiny one in his and reach over to kiss the tips of her fingers, making her giggle. _

"_Enchanted Elizabeth Webber" he said in a mock English accent. Then he turned to Emily "You said she was cute but you never said she was beautiful" to which Elizabeth nearly choked with laughter. _

"_You're silly" she laughed as Jason caught her other hand and she raised her head to gaze into his vivid blue eyes. She felt herself drowning, her crush on Lucky Spencer evaporated and a new one for Jason Quartermaine sprang to life._

"_I'm very pleased to meet you" Jason murmured quietly as she pulled her hand free of his and clasped it with her other hand between her knees, completely unnerved by the fluttering in her stomach._

"_OH you wound me Elizabeth" AJ told her with a mock sigh, referring to her calling him silly. "No really I'm very pleased to meet you, Emily and Grandmother talk about you non-stop and none of it is exaggerated." his sincerity taking over._

"_Well Emily talks about you too and I wish my brother and I ware as close as you and Emily are" Elizabeth stated trying her hardest not to turn in her seat to stare at Jason as he poured himself a cup of tea._

"_You aren't close with Steven dear?" Lila asked curiously._

"_No Mrs Quartermaine. There is a 12year age difference between Steven and myself and he moved to Washington when he was 18 to go to school and become a doctor. He's dedicated to it, so it didn't and doesn't leave much time for a baby sister" Elizabeth told her sadly._

"_Well your brother doesn't know what he's missing. Nothing like having a baby sister to worship you." AJ commented as Emily slapped him "I know! Jason and I will adopt you. Now we'll have two baby sisters to worship us" he suggested teasingly to Jason._

"_No I don't think I'll adopt another sister, one is enough" Jason stated crushing Elizabeth's small hope only to have it skyrocket again as he continued "I think I'll wait until she grows up and have her for a girlfriend instead" he flirted. Elizabeth turned a stunned gaze to him blushing furiously._

"_I'll grow up quick" she stuttered._

_He had stared at her smiling "You do that"._

"_I'm such an idiot" AJ lamented. "He's right"._

_End Flashback_

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. Realistically, she knew Jason was being incredibly sweet to her. Also that Emily confided in Jason about their problems with Nik and Lucky, which probably meant that he was aware both girls lacked confidence, and was simply trying to boost her own. She knew he hadn't meant it as anything other than being sweet and trying to make Elizabeth feel good about herself, but it didn't matter. Jason Quartermaine had cured her Lucky crush and never again had she accepted the crumbs Lucky liked to throw her way. The strange thing was that once she'd gotten over Lucky he'd pursued her relentlessly. But she had kept him at arms length and treated him as a friend only. Not long after they'd met, Jason Quartermaine had met Keisha Ward and become heavily involved with her. But it didn't deter Elizabeth and despite the fact she'd never seen Jason Quartermaine again, she continued to dream that he'd wait for her to grow up and they'd be together. That was until Jason Quartermaine had his accident and Emily had informed her Jason Quartermaine was gone forever. Jason Morgan looked like Jason Quartermaine but he wasn't like him at all. He would never see her as a woman no matter how much she grew up. He was so far out of her league she may just as well be another sister.

Jason approached the Penthouse door seeing Francis.

"You can take off now Francis, Gus and Tony are on downstairs. Come back tomorrow though, your official assignment from now on will be to protect Elizabeth and Michael. You okay with having a permanent assignment like that?"

"Fine by me Jason, Elizabeth is easy to protect. Emily left about an hour ago, they all had dinner with the Boss and Brenda.

"Okay good I guess they'll all be in bed then." Jason nodded, relieved he wouldn't have to face Elizabeth just yet. For some reason he felt kind of guilty that he'd been gone so long, doing what he'd been doing. He shook his head as he opened the door.

"I'll see you in the morning" Francis replied as he headed for the elevator.

She heard the key in the door and watched him walk in. He kept his head down and didn't see her sitting quietly in the corner of the sofa. He looked relaxed and approachable, totally different to the suddenly tense and tightly wound man who had left earlier. She watched him drop his keys on the desk and glance at the list of items Max had purchased for her earlier. She marveled at how one man could be so gorgeous and wondered what it would be like to be held in those strong arms. But she would never know what that was like, she wasn't really his type. Men like Jason Morgan weren't attracted to mousy virginal types like herself. Her sister and Carly were more Jason's speed. She quietly stood and cleared her throat, startling him as his head snapped in her direction. His gaze slowly roamed over her and she felt heat flood her at his appraisal.

"I hope it's okay I waited up. You said when you left we'd talk when you got back" she told him quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"_I hope it's okay I waited up. You said when you left we'd talk when you got back" she told him quietly._

Completely taken unawares Jason wasn't able to control or hide his reaction to her and his eyes roamed over her. Her hair was down, her face scrubbed clean of make up. She wore a thin short white cotton kimono style robe cinched tight at the waist. The hem was decorated with pink and gold swirls and it brushed her legs mid thigh. The length and pattern emphasized how incredibly long and slender her legs were for someone of next to no height. He swallowed hard, feeling his jeans getting more and more uncomfortable as he hardened in response, but unable to look away from her to get some relief.

"Talk? Right!…umm just take a seat and I'll get a beer" he told her as he moved awkwardly towards the kitchen.

He grabbed a beer out of the refridgerator and held it firmly against the bulge in his jeans, trying to calm himself. He had never had such an instant or intense attraction to anyone before. Not any of the women he'd picked up at Jakes or while on business in South America for Sonny, not with Carly and definitely not with Robin. It was even more astounding considering he'd just finished having sex less that 30minutes earlier. Admittedly it had been quick much to Sam's annoyance "hey what's the rush?" she'd complained as Jason had rushed to the finish line. He had felt the usual physical relief, but when it was over, for the first time ever he was unsatisfied. He didn't understand his reaction. What he did understand was that he was completely turned on and inside out by Elizabeth, yet she didn't seem to realize his intense reaction to her. Or maybe she did and it was part of a game? But then that didn't gel with what Emily had told him. It also didn't gel with Jason's gut instinct about Elizabeth. He was used to believing in his instincts, they had kept him alive in a lot of dangerous situations, yet now he was questioning them. He took several deep breaths and decided he couldn't hide in the kitchen anymore, and he had to figure out which it was. Was she totally clueless? Or was she playing a game? Then once he'd figured that out, he'd have to decide how to handle it. He took a big swig of beer and headed for the lounge room only to find it empty.

He looked around confused. Then he heard the sounds of a restless whimpering baby through the baby monitor and sat down on the sofa to take another sip of beer and listen to the soft and soothing voice of Elizabeth. He felt his blood stir again.

"OH MAN Morgan. Calm down" he implored himself. Was he really ready for this? Had he thought it through? Was he ready to share his penthouse with Elizabeth? Someone who he was so strongly attracted to, but couldn't touch. Jason waited mulling over what he'd learnt so far. He'd taken one look at Michael and known he was AJ's son and his nephew. This presented problems within itself. The Quartermaine's could behave like vultures at times and there was no way he could take the risk that they wouldn't let Elizabeth be around Michael. He wasn't sure how AJ would react but however it was it couldn't be good for Elizabeth or Michael. Elizabeth and Michael were bonded as if mother and child and Jason felt a fierce need to protect his nephew from loosing the only mother he'd ever really known. His claiming Michael as his own would put to rest forever any hope of reconciling with Robin. For if he was Michael's father it would mean he had lied and broken his promise to Robin, that he would never have sex with Carly again. But was he really hoping to reconcile with Robin? It had been over a year since Robin had gone to Paris, and whatever she thought the status of their relationship was he knew it was over. It had to be, since he'd been screwing every woman possible since the day after Robin got on that plane. Robin had worn him down with constant discussions about his work for Sonny to the point where he'd shut that part of himself off from her. She was frustrated at her inability to make him see her point, and he was equally frustrated with her inability to see that he saw her point of view clearly, he just didn't happen to agree with her anymore. When he pointed this out she was not happy at all. He loved her beyond what he thought he was capable of but he had begun to realize their lives were heading in different directions. She had always been in control, setting the pace of their relationship and at first that was okay with Jason as it was all new to him. He had control over every aspect of his life, except their relationship and that had made him resentful, so that when she left for Paris he'd cut loose and slept with every willing woman he possibly could. So it wouldn't matter that claiming Michael would put an end to Jason and Robin, because for him it was long over. What he was faced with now was the idea of living with Elizabeth, a young woman he was extremely attracted to but couldn't and wouldn't touch. He wished he could blame the photo. He'd always been drawn to that damn photo and he thought his immediate reaction to Elizabeth was connected to that. Maybe it was part of it but it wasn't all of it, in the flesh she seemed unreal and his attraction was a complication. It was a good thing she seemed oblivious to him, because if he'd noticed any kind of reciprocal attraction he may have been tempted to, he stopped himself. "Don't go there Morgan".

The object of his musings made her way quietly down the stairs. She smiled as she saw him looking at her. "Michael woke up and needed a diaper change, but he's fast asleep again." she informed him. Unable to resist her smile Jason returned it and saw her eyes widen.

"You said he's a good baby, I think I believe you" Jason murmured.

"He is, you'll love him as much as I do soon" she moved to the sofa and sat beside him raising completely trusting eyes to his. He watched as she nervously tucked her legs underneath her, and he licked his lips in reaction. It never occurred to him she'd sit next to him like that, from now on for his own peace of mind he would make sure to always sit in a chair. Having her so close was, not good for his libido.

"Jason are you really prepared for me to move in here with you? I mean I know you'll want Michael but what about me? Do you really want me too?" it was an innocent enough question and he could see she was concerned, but all Jason could think of at that point was the double meaning behind it. Oh man he was screwed.

"Yes I want you" his voice sounded scratchy and he paused to clear his throat "here too." He shook his head in confusion "I thought you didn't want to be separated from Michael, you said you were a package deal?"

"We are..I mean" she sighed "that was incredibly rude and arrogant of me to say that or demand it. Whatever…I want what is best for Michael. I hope that's me but if it isn't I need you to be honest."

"I want what is best for Michael and I think that is you. You are the only mother he's ever known and I can't take you from him" he vowed as she smiled with relief.

"That's a relief" She sighed and laid her forehead against his shoulder. Then looked up at him again. "How is this going to work?" she asked shyly.

"Well I guess officially you'll be a live in nanny, unofficially you'll be his mother." he suggested.

"OH" she stated mulling this idea over.

"I'll pay you" he started to say

"NO! I don't want money for loving Michael. But I have been struggling with providing for him and studying as well" she confessed.

"So I get live in help for free. It doesn't seem fair" he told her.

"Well you are letting me live here, which is a help, you know not having to find an apartment I can afford. I will pay towards rent and food though" she told him

"NO absolutely not. If you are living here and helping look after Michael I will not take rent, it's not like I need it and food is nothing." as she attempted to argue he put a hand up and shook his head in the negative.

"That part is not up for discussion I have more money than I know what to do with Elizabeth and I won't take your hard earned money from you. Don't ask me to." he stated emphatically.

"Alright. I won't argue that point. Can I ask a personal question?" she murmured

"Yes. I'll decide if I'm going to answer it" he smiled slowly, finally getting used to her being so close physically to him and relaxing a little.

"I know you and Robin are separated for the moment while she's in Paris and that it's been hard on you both. I mean Em told me about how Carly caused trouble between you and how lost you are without Robin. How will she feel about me living here even though it's nothing but helping with Michael?" she asked tentatively.

Once again Jason smiled at his sister's romantic version of his break up with Robin only this time he felt compelled to correct Elizabeth.

"Robin is not a factor anymore. We broke up when she moved to Paris and we won't be getting back together again. Too much has happened" he told her with conviction.

"I'm sorry!" she ducked her head to hide her embarrassment at invading his privacy.

Jason shook his head and then it occurred to him that she may have someone in her life that could complicate what arrangement they came to. "What about you?" he asked and she looked at him questioningly.

"Is there anyone in your life that won't like you and Michael moving in here with me?"

Elizabeth winced "Of course" she replied. Jason frowned slightly, the idea that she was involved with someone caused Jason's gut to clench in a way he didn't like.

"I can reel them of for you, My grams, my mother, my father and my sister Sarah will just hate it" she smiled. Jason's lips twitched at her response.

"No men?" he needed to know for certain.

"Men? Gees what are they? What with school and Michael I haven't had the time or the inclination to date, let alone have a relationship" she assured him.

"You devoted yourself completely to Michael?" he was astonished and noted the softening of her eyes when Michael's name was mentioned.

"Of course! How could I not? He needed me, I was all he had." she replied.

"Must have been hard on the male population" Jason mumbled.

"Sorry?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing! Well the fact that no one's feelings will be hurt should help here" he reasoned."So for me the simplest solution is for you to stay here and be a continued presence in Michael's life. Michael and I need to get to know one another and I'll need your help with that. I know a lot of things but next to zero about babies" he told her with a smile.

Elizabeth mulled this over happily. "I want to be with Michael and quite frankly I didn't know how I would do it on my own, it's why I turned to Grams. The further I go in my studies the longer hours I'm putting in. I think giving me a title like "Michael's nanny" people might be more accepting" she replied "and not gossip about us living together" she sighed "I hate the idea that your name would be drug through the mud because I'm living here"

The absurdity of her last statement struck Jason right in the funny bone. He started to laugh quietly and it grew louder and louder. Elizabeth looked at him puzzled until eventually Jason started to calm down, tears streaming out of his eyes as he strained to find his voice.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth you do know what I am? Who Sonny is?" Jason stumbled trying not laugh at her again.

"Yes of course! What does that have to do with dragging your name through the mud" She asked confused.

"My name is drug through mud nearly every day or at least every time I get arrested. Gossip about you living here, the names they could call me would be the least of my worries" he assured her and then frowned, sobering instantly as another thought occurred to him. "But you, what they could say about you, you need to be prepared for".

"Oh I don't care if they call me your whore." Jason choked and she glanced at him concerned but continued on "I'll have Michael and I know the truth. You wouldn't look at me twice, I'm not your type" she smiled and then dissolved in to giggles. "What am I worried about? Who on earth would believe that YOU could be interested in me? A skinny, flat chested, mousy nobody with fish lips" she giggled again "It's just too ridiculous to even think about". She then jumped up on to her knees hugged him briefly around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Night Jason" grabbed the baby monitor and raced up stairs.

Jason was dumbfounded. What had she called herself? "A skinny, flat chested, mousy nobody with fish lips" he glanced down at the bulge in his pants. He flicked the button on his jeans and undid the zipper a bit to ease his discomfort. Emily was right, Elizabeth didn't have a clue.

"A skinny, flat chested, mousy nobody with fish lips. Yeah right. I'm so screwed" he stated out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Igh I forgot to say at the beginning and with all chapters that I do NOT own the characters in this fic ABC own them, I'm just borrowing them to tell a story and amuse myself and hopefully you..**

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth threw herself down on the bed in embarrassment. What on earth possessed her to use that as a parting shot? Point out all her flaws to the most gorgeous man alive…what was she thinking? She wasn't that was the point. She was definitely not up to dealing with Jason Morgan as anything other than an employer. If she was lucky they'd develop a friendship based around Michael and Emily. Anything else was just not possible. He was so far out of her league and level of experience it was laughable. Which was probably what he was doing right now, laughing at her. She needed to forget about Jason Morgan as a man. But how on earth did she accomplish that?

GOD What if he thought she was fishing for compliments? Damn it. Had she made herself obvious? That she was infatuated with him. He was probably sitting down there right now wondering how on earth he is going to put her in her place.

"I have to learn to deal with him as an employer only. I need to date that's what I need. Find someone who could make her forget about Jason Morgan. But WHERE do I find a man like that? Does he even exist?" Elizabeth spoke out loud. Probably not but he could at least keep her occupied and give Jason a level of comfort that she wasn't going to sneak in to his room and try to seduce him and her infatuation away.

"GOD" she muttered as she turned over shutting her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

Jason was stunned, shocked into immobility. His mind just couldn't process what she had said to him. She had no clue how attracted he was to her? How is body hardened, his clothes became to tight and restrictive. Didn't she have eyes? She was obviously innocent, a virgin. Jason's head slammed back against the sofa and he threw his arm over his eyes. A virgin. If that wasn't enough to cool his libido what would be? Well maybe it wasn't but it was enough to firm his resolve. No making moves on Ms Webber, she was NOT to be touched except in a strictly platonic and sibling type way. "That's IT!" he declared aloud and he sat upright. He'd treat her like he treated Emily. He smiled and swallowed the rest of his beer now that he figured out his future plan for dealing with Elizabeth he felt a little better. But then slowly he looked down at the bulge in his jeans and headed upstairs for an ice cold shower and the oblivion of sleep.

Elizabeth woke up refreshed and with a new plan. She couldn't ignore Jason or pretend he was just an employer, her nature wouldn't allow her. Her nature is to be friendly and completely honest, especially when she likes someone. She would tell him what it means to her to be able to stay with him and Michael. She would tell him that for Michael's sake, and their own she hoped they could be friends. Her speech was prepared, what she needed now was the opportunity to make it. She planned to earn her keep, which meant doing laundry, cleaning and cooking. If he was going to keep a roof over her head and make sure she had food, she'd make sure it was cooked and he was looked after too. It was what a friend should do. She quickly showered, knowing Michael would be awake soon and demanding to be fed.

Like clockwork she exited the shower to hear Michael babbling away to himself in his room. She picked him up, changed him and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Jason, on the other hand, had spent most of the night tossing and turning, punching his pillow, sleep evading him as he found himself fantasizing about Elizabeth. Fantasizing about his bedroom door opening to reveal Elizabeth in nothing but one of his black t-shirts. She'd walk towards his bed stand where he could see her perfectly, take off his t-shirt and reveal herself to him completely naked. She'd make the first move taking his hand and guiding it to cover her breast. It was at that point sanity would interrupt his fantasy and he would get out of bed to take a cold shower. After the third such shower he finally took matters in to his own hand and relieved his sexual tension. Something he hadn't done since he'd woken up from his coma in that damn hospital with no memory of who he was.

Finally in the early hours of the morning he'd fallen in to a fitful sleep. After what seemed like only 10minutes his eyes popped open. Sunlight bled in to his bedroom around the closed curtains. He groaned, threw off the covers and walked in to his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He dressed quickly and checked first Michael and then Elizabeth's bedroom, finding them empty he headed downstairs. He headed for the kitchen hearing noises and as he entered his first glimpse of Elizabeth stopped him dead in his tracks.

She was at the stove her back to him, but wearing one of his black t-shirts. The previous nights fantasies slammed into him, leaving him breathless, hard and throbbing. She seemed to sense his presence and slowly turned to smile at him, and he saw the front of her "t-shirt". With relief he realized it wasn't one of his. His breath escaped in a rush and he worked to calm himself down. The front of her t-shirt had some sort of cartoon character and there was writing.

"Pepe Le Pew zee worlds greatest lover" he read out loud. She blushed and looked down, pulling the sleep shirt taut to show him the front so he could clearly see the smiling cartoon character.

"Don't you love Pepe?" she asked with a disarming smile.

"I have no idea what a Pepe is" he responded with amusement.

"You don't know Pepe Le Pew?" she gasped. Obviously it was some kind of crime in her eyes.

"Ah no I don't" he replied smirking.

"Warner Bros? Bugs Bunny?" she queried.

"Ah nope and nope" he clarified.

"God Jason that's awful. Pepe is like the perfect romantic man, he falls in love at first sight, he pursues his hearts desire, he showers her with love and candy and kisses" Elizabeth informed him dreamily.

"If you say so" he laughed moving to pour himself coffee and taking a sip "hmm this is good"

"Thank you. I have pancakes, eggs and bacon cooked. Take a seat and I'll dish you up some" she told him happily.

"Ah Elizabeth I don't eat breakfast, coffee is enough" he told her.

"Well that's because you've lived alone but Michael and I are here now and we should all eat together" she smiled at him.

"But I don't eat it" he repeated. Immediately her face fell.

"OH right I'm sorry I umm I shouldn't just assume and take over like that." she gently put the cooking utensil she was holding down and turned to a smiling Michael. Taking him out of his high chair and holding him close. Jason cursed himself, he'd hurt her feelings. Well if she wanted to cook him breakfast he would eat it.

"Smells good though." he said as he put his mug of coffee on the table next to a place setting "I got time maybe I could eat a little something." he reached out for Michael and took him from her. He saw her stunned but pleased expression, and mentally patted himself on the back as a smile broke out on her face. He sat down on his chair with Michael in his lap as Elizabeth busied herself loading up a plate of food for him.

She set the plate down in front of him and picked Michael back up and placed him back in the high chair. She'd made a plate for herself and proceeded to eat alongside him. They ate together, she chatting away and asking him questions, which he answered.

"Elizabeth there is something we need to talk about" he began as he pushed his now empty plate away and she refreshed his coffee. She looked at him questioningly. "Michael is my son, you are living here and under my protection. Both you and Michael will need a guard"

He watched as her eyes fell away and a slight frown marred her features.

"Does Emily have a guard?" she asked.

"Not like you will have to. I have men that watch Emily from a distance. But your guard will have to stick closer. You living here means that you are close to me, a way to get to me, the same as Michael. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's not negotiable." Jason told her evenly.

"OH NO! I know you wouldn't do something unless you thought it was necessary I was just curious" She assured him. "If you say we need one then I'll accept it".

"He'll act as your driver too" Jason replied.

"Okay what ever you think is best" She smiled at him.

"Well I have to leave for the warehouse now. Francis has guarded you before right?" he asked and she nodded. "So you'll be okay with him guarding you again?"

"Oh YES if Francis is okay with it too I mean" She replied.

"Francis is fine with it, I already asked him" he replied then asked curiously "When is your first day at GH?"

"Monday I thought I'd spend the weekend with Michael taking him to the park and down to the docks to see the ships. I need to catch up with Nikolas and Lucky at some point too" She told him pausing to gulp "and I should go and see my Grandmother and give her a piece of my mind." she hesitated "I want to go and see Bobbie too. I mean Michael is her grandson but I'm not sure how she'll take it considering the havoc Carly caused her life."

"Well Francis will take you where ever you need to go today. We'll spend this weekend with together. You, me and Michael. He and I need to get to know each other. Maybe we can go to Kelly's for lunch and see Bobbie, she's usually there on a Saturday." He stood as he spoke and glanced at her. She smiled and it was obvious she appreciated his offer to go with her to see Bobbie.

"Umm who named Michael?" he asked with curiosity as he hesitated near the door.

"I did. Michael was Carly's adopted father's name. She adored him, and was devastated when she found out she was adopted. She gave him a rough time for a while but he loved her through it. Carly blamed herself for his death though. Carly had snuck out one night and he was killed by a drunk driver while he was driving around searching for her" Elizabeth told him sadly looking down, he'd slowly moved back closer to her as she talked. "He was a wonderful man" she whispered.

Jason frowned, it was news to him how Carly's father died. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Carly at that moment and then something occurred to him. "Carly and her father were both killed by drunk drivers?"

Elizabeth's eyes glistened with unshed tears "Yes! Strange and horrible all at the same time. Don't you think?"

He stared at her wanting to ease her pain, he reached out a hand and gently stroked her hair once. "Yes, and sad for both you and Michael" he replied softly.

Elizabeth head dipped unsettled by the unexpected touch. Needing to change the subject Elizabeth smiled "I think I'll call Emily maybe she can spend the day with us" she told him as he backed out of the kitchen. "and you and I need to talk about visiting the Quartermaine's some time this weekend too"

"Why?" he demanded. Elizabeth glanced at him in surprise.

"Because they are Michael's family of course." she replied. She frowned seeing his grimace. "I know you don't get along with them, but Emily said things were a bit better?"

Jason grimaced "They are I guess. Mostly they seem to be okay, at least we can tolerate each other. It's just better if I keep my distance"

"But don't you want Lila to meet Michael?" she asked. She knew that would hit him right in the heart.

"ahh yeah" he replied. "But usually I sneak in and don't announce myself. If I can avoid everyone it's best. Edward is really the only one that I hate to be around now" he conceded."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Jason you just haven't learnt how to handle him. Edward's bark is worse than his bite, I have a real soft spot for him." She smiled at a disbelieving Jason "It's true. He knew how badly I took my Grandfather's death and came to see me."

"Edward did?" Jason asked in disbelief. Not ever seeing any kind of softness or affection from the old man except for Lila and Emily.

"Yes he did" she replied "I guess if you don't want to come that's fine. But I'm taking Michael to meet his extended family"

Jason thought about it, "extended family" and AJ popped in to his mind.

"No it's fine I'll go with you" he muttered and then nodded towards his empty plate "Thanks for breakfast it was great."

Elizabeth smiled somehow calmed by Jason's behavior toward her through breakfast.

They both needed time to adjust and everything would be okay she decided.

"Oh one more thing" he said as his head appeared around the kitchen door. "This is for you" he handed her a piece of paper and she looked at it "that's my cell phone number. While you and Emily are out today drop in to the office, I'm going to arrange a new cell phone for you."

"What's wrong with my old cell phone?" she asked.

"Nothing but my tech guy will put a tracking device in your new one" he mumbled.

"A tracking device? WHY?" she asked.

"Relax it's not to keep tabs on you. But you are a target now. If your phone has a tracking device and the need arises I can find you quicker" he responded.

"OH" she stared at him "you think that's necessary?" she asked.

"We'll only activate it IF you go missing" he replied smiling "I have one in my phone you know. Everyone does"

"Even Brenda?" she asked stunned.

"Yes she just doesn't know about it" he chuckled "Sonny likes his balls too much" Then remembering who he was talking to stared at her embarrassed. Elizabeth looked shocked for a moment and then burst out laughing, making Jason relax.

"Of course he does" she chuckled "Have a good day Jason."

"You to Elizabeth. See you later Michael"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the encounter in his kitchen with the Pepe Le Pew t-shirt Jason had gone to work. It had been a completely frustrating and totally unproductive day. Loading and unloading sacks of coffee beans exhausted him but did nothing to exhaust his mind or imagination which constantly fantasized about Elizabeth. In fact he had been unable to think of anything else all day. Jason had decided that to save his own and everyone else's sanity he had to keep his distance from Elizabeth. Which meant as little to no time alone with her as possible. In between his fantasies about Elizabeth he also couldn't shake his concern about taking Michael to meet the Quartermaine's. What if AJ questioned that Jason was Michael's father? How would everyone react to that and to Elizabeth? There was potential for disaster but he knew Elizabeth was right, Michael needed to meet his extended family.

Emily, Elizabeth, Michael walked into the warehouse and headed for Jason's office, with Francis and Andrew following close behind. When Jason had heard Emily would be spending the day with Elizabeth he'd assigned one more guard to work with Francis.

Emily knocked briefly and then opened Jason's door to find Sonny sitting opposite Jason.

"This a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine" Jason replied as he gestured for everyone to come in. Sonny stood as Emily and Elizabeth entered and Francis and Andrew took up positions outside the closing door. Jason's eyes roamed over Elizabeth, thankful that Sonny had captured their attention. He groaned inwardly, Elizabeth was dressed for a summer's day, looking fresh, cool and gorgeous. She'd tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, and donned a blue dress of light floating material, skimming her curves down to an inch above her knees. The dress had tiny little straps exposing her slim pale shoulders and graceful neck. She wore no makeup but her lips glistened and no jewellery. In short he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hello ladies!' Sonny greeted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Elizabeth has to pick up her tracking device" Emily quoted and grinned at Jason.

"Her WHAT?" Sonny spluttered "Tell me you didn't?" he asked Jason.

"He did!" Elizabeth assured Sonny.

"She's not going to say anything Sonny" Jason smirked still staring at Elizabeth.

"You sure? Women stick together you know" Sonny replied not liking that Jason was giving away secrets, but noting with fascination Jason's interest in Elizabeth.

"Sonny I'm hurt? You think I'd give you and Jason away like that?" She asked her eyes shining with laughter.

He stared at her for long moments "If you do I'll NEVER make you chicken and mushroom pasta again"

"OH that is low Sonny. But really there is no need to threaten me, my lips are sealed. Jason explained it to me" Elizabeth laughed at Sonny.

"You're a good girl Elizabeth." he smiled hugging her to his side. Jason moved around the desk and lifted Michael from her arms.

"Have you been having a good time? What have they got you doing?"Jason asked Michael, who girgled and dribbled his happiness through a toothless smile.

"I took them shopping. Michael is my nephew and I wanted to buy him a present." Emily smiled. "He's so adorable Jason, and so good. I'll babysit him any time. I can't wait for Grandmother to see him"

"This weekend" Jason confirmed, thankful to have Michael in his arms and a reason not to stare at Elizabeth.

"You should probably know that everyone is home this weekend" Emily ventured.

"Great!" Jason's reply lacked warmth and enthusiasm.

"Look at it this way, you'll get all the introductions over in one meeting. Everyone will know at the same time and you don't have to face that again.' Emily pointed out.

"Yeah!" Jason muttered.

"But it won't be the last visit. Michael needs to get to know his family" Elizabeth pointed out, looking straight at Jason.

"I know" he replied "I just can't guarantee I'll be a regular visitor"

"That's fair enough" Elizabeth.

Sonny decided it was time to change the subject. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"We decided to meet Nik and Lucky at Kelly's. We're headed over there for a late lunch." Emily told him.

"Lucky told us Bobbie is working for Mike today" Elizabeth told Jason.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked her.

"I know the last thing you want to do is have lunch with the Nik and Lucky, but if you aren't too busy I'd really appreciate you being with me when I introduce Michael to her." she told him.

"It's fine I can take off from here for a few hours" Jason replied. "You okay with that Sonny?"

"Of course. You're on call for the shipment tonight so go ahead" Sonny replied.

Elizabeth slowly pushed the pram carrying Michael towards Kelly's as Emily and Jason followed closely. They decided to take a table outside until Elizabeth and Jason could talk to Bobbie. Lucky and Nik hadn't arrived, so they all took their seats and smiled as Mike stepped through the door and approached them.

"Elizabeth! I don't believe it. You here for a visit?" Mike asked.

"No I'm here to stay Mike. I'm working at GH studying to be a nurse. It's good to see you" Elizabeth smiled as Mike leant closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders to gently squeeze.

"Well it's good to see you two darlin. What can I get you all?" Mike asked.

"Well we're waiting on Nik and Lucky for lunch but I could go for a orange juice" Emily replied.

"Chocolate milkshake for me please" Elizabeth added.

"I'll have black coffee Mike." Jason added "Is Bobbie inside?"

"Yeah she is, you want me to get her?" Mike confirmed "Hey who is the kid?"

"Michael Benson, my son with Carly" Jason replied. It was the first time he'd ever said it out loud to anyone but Elizabeth and Sonny and Jason was surprised to find it felt right.

"OH" Mike replied his eyes wide. "Oh"

"Elizabeth here was friends with Carly and she has been taking care of Michael. We need to tell Bobbie what's going on" Jason told him.

"I'll get her if you like" Mike offered and Jason nodded his thanks.

"Jason lets go inside and sit at the counter. We can talk to Bobbie there and if she wants to meet Michael we'll bring her out here" Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay" he agreed standing to help her out of her chair and holding the door as she preceded him through, and headed for the counter.

It was only a few minutes and Bobbie came flying out from the kitchen and around the counter. "ELIZABETH!" she cried as she dragged her off her stool and into her arms.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too Bobbie. You look as fantastic as ever" Elizabeth told her sincerely as they hugged.

"You look beautiful! Doesn't she Jason" Bobbie prompted as she pulled back to study her.

"She does" Jason agreed, making Elizabeth blush that Bobbie had put him in such a position. She knew she couldn't take his compliment seriously. To distract herself she focused her attention on Bobbie.

"Ah Bobbie I have something to tell you and it may come as a shock." Elizabeth began shakily.

Bobbie looked backwards and forwards between Jason and Elizabeth

"What you two aren't?,,," she began and stopped. Elizabeth looked lost, she didn't know where to begin.

"Bobbie" Jason turned her to look at him "Carly Benson was killed in a hit and run accident early last week in Colarado"

Bobbie reacted with a start. "In Colorado?" she looked at Elizabeth knowing that was where she came from.

"I knew her Bobbie. I've known her all my life" Elizabeth told her quietly, grief overwhelming her again. Bobbie saw it and took her hands.

"Did she hurt you too? Did she ruin your life?" Bobbie asked.

Elizabeth looked down momentarily. "No she didn't"

"You're lucky" Bobbie responded, not knowing how to feel. She hated Carly with a passion, but she was her flesh and blood and she was dead.

"Thing is Bobbie, the Carly you knew, the one who caused so much pain and heart ache for so many here, was not the Carly I knew" Elizabeth told her "She was a huge part of my life and I loved her like a sister. She was wonderful to me, and it's hard for me to reconcile the Carly you knew with the one I knew"

Bobbie abruptly dropped her hands. "She was evil Elizabeth"

"I don't want to sound like I'm defending her, but I hope some day you'll let me tell you about the Carly I knew and grew up with. Maybe then you can see she wasn't all bad, even though she did very bad things to you" Elizabeth replied emotionally.

Bobbie stared at her, Elizabeth was a good, kind girl, the type any mother would want as a daughter, but she was naïve. May be Carly conned her like she did so many others. She nodded wanting to change the subject.

"Are you here for a visit?" She asked taking her hands again, trying to smile through her pain.

"No I've moved here. We'll be working together at the hospital I start Monday" Elizabeth smiled.

"You dropped out of Med school?" Bobbie asked shocked.

"Yes it's a long story" Elizabeth replied and Jason took his opportunity to move things a long.

"There is another part to this story Bobbie" he began as Bobbie turned to study him "Carly did have a baby, a boy and Elizabeth has been looking after him." He let that sink in as Bobbie's expression gave away to shock. She once again dropped Elizabeth's hands.

"She didn't lie about being pregnant?" Bobbie asked in husky voice "Is it Tony's?"

"No she didn't lie about the pregnancy and I'm the baby's father" Jason finished. "Elizabeth and the baby have moved in with me, and she's going to help me raise him"

"OH" the relief Bobbie felt that Tony wasn't the baby's father pulsed through her. She looked back at Elizabeth her expression lost.

"The reason I dropped out of Med school was because Carly needed me and I wanted to help her." Elizabeth explained.

"Wait this is all too much. Who has been looking after him?" Bobbie asked.

"I have" Elizabeth replied simply "When he was born Carly was too scared to touch him, he was premature and she was scared of him. So I looked after him."

"Elizabeth is the only mother Michael has ever known" Jason added.

"Michael?" Bobbie asked.

"That's his name Michael. Would you like to see him?" Elizabeth asked nerves making her voice unsteady.

"NO!" Bobbie shouted "I mean. No I can't. I" she faltered. Elizabeth grabbed at her hands, looking in to Bobbie's eyes.

"It's alright, I understand perfectly. But if you ever want to see him, please please come to me" Elizabeth begged.

Bobbie stared at Elizabeth for long moments. "He is very lucky to have you" she whispered.

"I'm very lucky to have him. He makes life worthwhile." Elizabeth countered with a watery smile. Unsteadily Elizabeth let go of Bobbie's hands and Jason moved forward to rest a hand on her lower back. She looked at him, grateful for his strength and on shaky legs allowed him to steer her towards the door.

"Where is he?" Bobbie asked quietly.

"Outside with Emily and the guards" Jason replied.

"Maybe" she started and paused "maybe I could just look at him?" she asked "He's just an innocent baby, isn't he?"

"Of course" Elizabeth replied.

As soon as Lucky and Nik turned up for lunch, Jason made his excuses to leave. He had to get a handle on what he was feeling. He'd watched Elizabeth struggle to tell Bobbie about Carly and Michael, and then struggle again as Bobbie sat down and stared at Michael. It was way to emotional for Jason and he didn't handle emotional scenes very well. Bobbie had not picked Michael up, but anyone within a 10foot radius could feel the emotions overtaking her. She'd reached out a tentative hand to Michael who'd grasped at hers and held on with a firm little grip. Michael had smiled at her and Bobbie was obviously fascinated. Elizabeth watched it all, and Jason couldn't begun to fathom what she was feeling. Lucky and Nik's arrival saw Bobbie snap out of her emotional state to greet her nephew and Nik warmly, and then disappeared inside Kelly's.

Jason closed the door of his office and sat down heavily on his chair sighing. He needed something he just wasn't sure what it was. A knock on his door had him cursing until, Sonny stuck his head inside.

"How did it go?"

"It was rough man. I don't know how Bobbie and Elizabeth didn't just shatter" Jason replied gesturing for Sonny to take a seat.

"How are you?" Sonny asked one eyebrow raised.

"I'm okay" Jason responded beginning to close down.

"What do you think about Elizabeth?" Sonny asked. Jason scowled, he knew when Sonny was fishing. "What? It's a fair question, you've moved her and Michael in with you. I guess I'm wondering just how focused my enforcer will be" Sonny defended with the only weapon he had, Jason's job.

"When haven't I been focused?" Jason countered.

"This is different man and you know it. You haven't faced anything like this emotional upheaval, not even when Robin left" Sonny reminded. Him.

"I'm not emotional" Jason defended.

"You aren't? Well shit man you should be." Sonny barked.

"I'm fine. I don't do emotions" Jason snapped.

Sonny decided to try again "What do you think about Elizabeth?"

"She's alright, Michael seems to love her" Jason mumbled deliberately misunderstanding Sonny's question.

"Okay cut it out. You don't do emotions and I don't do stonewalling. My name isn't Taggert and I asked you a question. What do you think of her?" Sonny grumbled.

"I told you, she's alright." Jason snapped again.

"Let me try again. Do you think she's pretty? Does she turn you on?" Sonny tried again completely exasperated "How long are you going to let her believe Michael is yours?"

"ah shit" Jason muttered and dragged his hand down his face. Sonny waited for Jason to continue.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"You forget I know the promise you made to Robin and I know no matter what you wouldn't go back on it. Then there is the fact that Elizabeth told me Michael's birth date and the circumstances around his birth. No way is Michael yours" Sonny explained. "So begs the question why did you start off your relationship with Elizabeth with a lie?"

"Elizabeth and I don't have a relationship" Jason denied.

"Jason don't act dumb with me, I know you aren't. You have a relationship with Elizabeth. You want people to believe she is the surrogate mother/nanny to your "son". THAT In itself is a relationship. Then there is the fact that she's gorgeous and NOT a teenager, no matter what you are telling yourself. You have a beautiful WOMAN living in your Penthouse with you, you are a family. THAT is a relationship. A new one I'll admit but a relationship all the same." Sonny lectured.

"GOD why are you doing this to me?" Jason muttered.

"Someone has to wake you up." Sonny told him confidently.

"Wake me up to what?" Jason snapped.

"Jason I've watched you since Robin. You've lived a certain kind of life style when it comes to women. The trashier the better, no emotion involved and it worked for a time. But I think what ever it was you were trying to work out of your system has run it's course. You haven't seemed as content with that life style in the last few months. Then a long comes Elizabeth, she's beautiful, intelligent and the furthest thing from trashy that exists. She is a great girl and she could be great for you if you give it a chance." at Jason's shocked expression Sonny added " Yes I said it, I think she would be great for you and you for her. What I DON'T think you should be doing is starting things off with a lie"

Jason gulped "Look Sonny I appreciate that you are looking out for me. But Elizabeth is just not my type, you know what I am and what I do. She deserves better than that" Jason replied.

"Bullshit! If I follow that line of thinking I'd have to believe that you think my marriage to Brenda and my family are a mistake, and I know you don't." Sonny snapped. "Look I saw you looking at her, watching her. It's written all over your face Jason" he informed him as Jason stared at him. "So answer me one simple question?" Sonny demanded and Jason nodded "No evasion, no avoidance, are you attracted to Elizabeth?"

Jason looked uneasy "Yes!"

"I think you need to give yourself a break Jason. You are a great guy despite what you do for a living for me. Give it a chance with Elizabeth, you could end up as happy as Brenda and I are" Sonny told him "It can't hurt to try"

"She's so young Sonny" Jason pointed out.

"She's 20 and she'll be 21 in November." Sonny scoffed "She's been raising Michael on her own, so it's not like she's flighty or unstable or even immature. Yes she's a little innocent and naïve about men but that is why you are ideal for her Jason. You are not the kind of guy to take advantage of her and if you don't feel something you won't lead her on." Sonny paused "What have you got to loose?"

"I don't know Sonny" Jason hesitated "I'm not even sure she's attracted to me. I just need some time to get used to her being there and work out what this attraction means."

Sonny ignored his statement "I'll tell you what you've got to loose, NOTHING, but you have everything to gain".

Jason stared at his friend for long moments, and finally "I know that. But what does she have to gain? A Mob enforcer with blood on his hands and soul"

"Ahh You've got the whole I'm not good enough I don't deserve something as good and sweet as Elizabeth vibe going?" Sonny asked.

"I guess" Jason replied.

"Maybe you should let Elizabeth decide if you are good enough." Sonny advised "I'll say it again, you're a great guy, people like and respect you outside this business where people fear you. And despite what those asshole doctors told you and how you like to show yourself to people. You do FEEL. You can love, I saw you with Robin. It's just that she was the wrong woman for you" Sonny said.

"That's just it, For the longest time I thought Robin was right for me and I was right for her, and I got that so wrong and hurt her and myself in the process. I don't want to do that again Sonny. For the time being I'm going to keep Elizabeth at arms length, get to know Michael, and support her. I have to get control of myself first." Jason swore.

"Okay! I'll leave it then" Sonny agreed "But if you want to talk, you know where to find me"

"Thanks" Jason muttered as he grabbed for the pile of invoices on his desk and mentally shut Sonny out as he started to work. He only looked up when he heard the click of the closing door. "I'm so screwed"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was surreal for Jason to watch Elizabeth interact with his family. No introductions were necessary of course they all knew her. So Jason stood back silently with Michael in his arms and observed the dynamics as Elizabeth was welcomed like one of the family. He watched, fascinated, as Edward greeted Elizabeth; taking her hands in his, his body leaned towards her, a sparkle of true warmth in his eyes that turned affectionate when Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck to hug him. She moved on to greet Lila with the same amount of warmth and affection and it was returned in kind. Alan and Monica both hugged and welcomed her as did Ned who apologized for Lois and baby Brooklynn's absence. To Jason's relief Tracy was called away to a meeting for ELQ last minute and AJ and Courtney had not joined them "they're playing tennis and taking advantage of the early morning sunshine" Lila had informed Elizabeth when she asked. Elizabeth then turned to take Michael from Jason and to introduce him as Jason and Carly's son. There had been several minutes of dead air as the family were shocked in to silence, during which Emily appeared at Jason's side.

"Interesting, isn't it?" she whispered.

"What?" he mumbled.

"That no one is taking the slightest bit of interest in you with Elizabeth and Michael here" she turned to look at him.

"Give it time" he replied.

Edward appeared to recover first and started to rant only to be silenced by Elizabeth's voice quietly explaining her friendship with Carly, the circumstances surrounding Michael's birth and the fact that Jason only found out a few days earlier he was a Daddy. Jason felt slightly guilty that he'd left everything to Elizabeth to explain, but didn't feel the need to interfere since Elizabeth was doing such a superlative job. No one seemed to want to question her version of anything, their trust in her was complete. Where as if he'd tried to explain he was sure poor Michael would have been scarred for life with the shouting match that would have ensued. He was brought out of his silent musings by his grandmother looking at him expectantly.

"Well Jason my dear I would like to congratulate you, he is a handsome boy and I have no doubt you will make a wonderful and loving father" Lila told him. Jason moved closer to her bending down to kiss her soft lined cheek.

"Thank you grandmother" he replied with a soft smile.

"What a load of horse manure!" Edward exclaimed "He's a thug, he works for Corinthos how on earth can he raise a decent child let alone Quartermaine heir"

Jason looked at Elizabeth, to see her frown at Edwards words. She then looked at Jason and returned his gaze, taking in his set expression wondering when he would defend himself. Alan and Monica were curiously quiet as was Lila, Emily and Ned. Elizabeth handed Michael back to Jason and cleared her throat.

"Mr Quartermaine" she started and he turned to look at her, his expression softening. "I don't really think it's fair to say that. Besides Carly wanted her son to know his father and I happen to agree with her. She left Michael in my care and we must all do what is best for him."

"My dear you are much to young to be looking after Michael, we, the family will take over for you now and raise him the way he should be raised" Edward cajoled her. Jason stood to full height and turned to do battle with Edward, only to feel his grandmothers hand on his arm halting him. He looked down and with a slight shake of her head let him know that Elizabeth was more than capable of handling Edward. Elizabeth smiled broadly at Edward, reaching out to take his hand in both of hers.

"Mr Quartermaine I can't tell you how happy I am that you have accepted Michael unquestioningly and that you want him to be part of this family. But his place is with Jason and I. Jason and Michael need time to get to know one another and bond as father and son, and I need to help with that. I'm the only mother he's ever known. I'm the one who has been making decisions for him and about him since the day he came in to this world. Now I know that you have more money than God and can probably take Michael from me but I don't think you'll win in the end."

Edward stared opened mouthed at her, she squeezed his hand and Lila cleared her voice to speak.

"Elizabeth is absolutely right Edward. I also think you would not win in the end" she told him firmly letting him know who she supported in this situation.

"Mother is right father, it's not like this family has made a stellar job of raising our own children. I'm a huge disappointment to you and Tracy would eat her own young if they came between her and ELQ" Alan announced quietly.

"I hope you'll visit often Elizabeth, Alan and I also need time to get to know and bond with Michael" Monica added.

"Oh of course Mrs Quartermaine, I want Michael to have a real family and that means getting to know all of you and spending lots of time here" Elizabeth assured her. All the Quartermaines present turned in unison to stare at Jason. The implication was obvious, Jason only ever visited Lila and only then by stealth.

"With or without Jason" Elizabeth added "I know there is still a lot of tension between all of you, but that has nothing to do with Michael"

Jason scowled at Elizabeth, she made it sound like she was accusing him of being the problem, didn't she just hear Edward call him names and threaten to take Michael away. Jason held Michael a fraction closer in protest. But Elizabeth wasn't finished yet.

"That means that there will be no shouting and no name calling in front of Michael" she told the room.

"WHAT does that mean young lady?" Edward demanded.

"You know very well what it means Edward and Elizabeth is right" Lila countered "Don't worry dear if anything nasty starts to happen I will remove my great-grandson from the situation"

"Thank you Lila, for understanding" Elizabeth turned to smile at her.

"No thank you my dear and you should call me grandmother, we don't want to confuse Michael and you have been as dear to me as my own grandchildren for many years, I think it's time we acknowledge that." Lila replied.

"Well thank you grandmother I'd be honored" Elizabeth sighed resting a hand on the elder woman's shoulder. She turned with one eyebrow raised and studied Edward.

"Good I think you should stay for lunch" Lila suggested "I'll go talk to cook right now".

"Thank you grandmother we'd like that" Elizabeth accepted as she continued to study Edward. Jason watched bemused by the silent play between Elizabeth and his grandfather. Lila steered her wheelchair away and Alan and Monica approached to get a better look at Michael. Jason watched as slowly a smile broke out on Edwards face.

"You remind me of Lila somehow" Edward chuckled "I never could say no to her and now I'm finding I have the same problem with YOU" he accused good naturedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I know you will have lots to say about Michael, and I'll listen I just may not do what YOU think is right"

He patted her arm lightly "I think both Michael and Jason are in good hands"

The rest of the visit passed with no incidents much to Jason's relief. Elizabeth really did know how to handle Edward and it was amusing to Jason to watch his grandfather fall all over himself to be liked by Elizabeth. Jason decided it wouldn't be such a hardship to visit the Quartermaines with Elizabeth, if only to see his grandfather neutered by Elizabeth Webber. Lois had turned up for lunch, and made sure Jason sat in between herself and Elizabeth to eat. Brooklynn and Michael played on the floor together quite happily with toys, and Michael chuckled each time Brooklynn who was a few months older than himself crawled around the floor.

"We need to do play dates" Elizabeth told Ned and Lois "Michael will crawl in no time with Brooklynn to show him the way."

"Anytime darlin, Michael is adorable" Lois agreed.

However, Jason mood plummeted when AJ and Courtney arrived as they were finishing lunch. Michael was introduced to both, and AJ stared fixedly at him. Elizabeth watched with interest as Jason seemed to ignore Courtney's existence while she snuck surreptitious glances at Jason. AJ tried to engage Jason in conversation about Michael but Jason wouldn't be drawn. Slowly the tension surrounding Jason, AJ and Courtney started be absorbed by the others at the table and not wanting the tension to ruin the visit completely Elizabeth decided to intervene

"We should get going Jason, Michael is over due for a nap and I don't want to mess up his routine too much" Elizabeth told him as Jason without agreeing stood eagerly to collect Michael from the floor and turned to head for the door.

"Of course my dear, you are doing a fine job as his mother Elizabeth" Edward gushed his approval.

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied.

"Next time I hope you'll let us know your plans, I'd love to spend some time getting to know my nephew" Courtney gushed in a sugary voice, her eyes firmly fixed on Jason. Jason tensed but didn't acknowledge she'd spoken.

"Yeah me too" AJ agreed his own eyes firmly fixed on his brother like his wife's were only for different reasons.

"Sure" Elizabeth agreed but had absolutely no intention of following through, until she found out from Jason what the source of tension between the three was.

Michael fell asleep in the car as they were leaving the Quartermaines. As they pulled in to the parking garage of Harbor View Towers, Elizabeth could no longer contain her curiosity,

"Okay you can tell me to mind my own business I don't care but I really need to ask you something" Elizabeth cut threw the silence.

Jason stopped the car but didn't kill the ignition and contemplated what he knew was coming. He could tell her to mind her own business or be honest and tell her everything. He just wasn't sure what her reaction would be or if he was ready for any kind of censure from Elizabeth if that was how she reacted.

"Oh HELL!" he swore "how about we go for a drive to Vista Point and then you can ask whatever you want?"

"Good idea, Michael will sleep through the drive and we can stay close to the car for when he wakes up" she agreed. Jason turned the car around and headed back out of the parking garage and headed to Vista Point. Both were silent in the car ride, and when Jason stopped the car and killed the engine both exited at the same time. Elizabeth opened the back door and wound the window down so that she could hear Michael and silently they moved to a bench and sat down along side each other.

When Elizabeth didn't immediately speak, Jason turned to her with a questioning look. "Well?"

"I think you know what I want to know, it's just a matter of whether or not you want to tell me" She replied.

"You want to know what the deal was with AJ and Courtney?" he asked.

"Yes"

Jason leaned forward and rested his elbows on his parted knees. He heaved a big sigh and then began to massage his forehead and temples with the fingers of one hand.

"She never stopped staring at you even though you never once looked at her or AJ and AJ seemed totally oblivious" Elizabeth informed him.

"I try to never look at Courtney, she turns my stomach and you are right AJ is oblivious" Jason confirmed. He looked at her again, taking in the slim red floral skirt and red tank top she wore, her hair pulled back in a low loose ponytail and secured by a clip. No makeup, not even a lick of lipstick remained and still he thought she was beautiful and oh so close. Nothing like Courtney, nothing like anyone he usually was attracted to. But yet here he was staring at her about to drop the bombshell of his acquaintance with Courtney, he didn't want to of course but didn't think there was any way around it. His attraction to her was his own problem, but he really didn't want her to think badly of him.

"I slept with Courtney" he blurted out and watched quietly for her reaction. She blinked once and then a soft blush slowly crept up her neck to and unto her cheeks.

"OH" she replied "that's not what I expected to hear" she paused "Does Sonny know? She's his sister right? Wait! Does AJ know you are in love with his wife"

"Wait WHAT?" he asked puzzled "in love with Courtney? How did you get from sleeping with her to in love?"

"Oh well I just figured that was the cause for tension. You want his wife but can't have her" Elizabeth stated confused.

"NO!" Jason shook his head in frustration. God did Elizabeth see everything in such romantic terms? She was going to be a push over for any slick guy if she did. Jason took a deep breath and realized he'd need to be specific or Elizabeth would continue getting the wrong impression. "I met Courtney at Jake's one night not long after she arrived in Port Charles. We hooked up" he paused to look at her then continued "we had sex. I didn't know who she was at the time, not that she was Sonny's sister or AJ's girlfriend."

"OH I see so it was like a one night stand?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well yes but we repeated it a couple of times. The last time was after she became engaged to AJ" Jason confessed.

"But you didn't know?"

"No! I didn't know" Jason paused and looked at her again. Maybe this was his chance, to be blunt and to the point. Let her know he didn't do relationships, just sex, it should make it easier to keep his libido in check around her. She would surely not develop any ideas about him then. He turned slightly to face her an earnest expression on his face.

"Look Elizabeth, since I broke up with Robin I've lived a certain kind of lifestyle. I work hard and at the end of the day I don't do relationships. I have sex, casual no strings attached sex. It suits me better that way, my job, what I do for Sonny doesn't fit with having a permanent relationship. If being with Robin taught me anything its that decent women like her do not deserve to be in relationships with guys like me"

"Are you careful? You know safe?" She asked completely overwhelmed that Jason would tell her this.

"Careful? Safe? You mean do I have safe sex?" he asked and she nodded "of course. I'm the poster boy for safe sex since I was with Robin" he told her, confused that after what he'd just admitted she was more concerned with his health than the type of man he was.

"Good! Do you think Courtney wants you back?" She asked.

"She never had me" he stated but then added "she has made it clear that if I want her she'd cheat on my brother again. But I won't do it, not just because I'm not in the slightest bit interested in her but because I can't do that to AJ. For all his faults he loves Courtney and he went In to the marriage for the right reasons. I don't want to hurt him that way, I mean we aren't close but that doesn't mean I want to do that to him."

"But you didn't deliberately sleep with your brothers girlfriend or fiance. You didn't know right?" She asked.

"No I didn't know she even knew AJ or Sonny." he confirmed "I knew that Sonny had met his sister a couple of times and that AJ had gotten engaged. But I didn't connect Courtney with the girl I'd slept with a couple of times. For starters she told me her name was Daisy. When I found out, I made it clear I never wanted to lay eyes on her again." he explained.

"I understand." Elizabeth replied. "So she stares at you, you ignore her, and AJ is confused because you kind of have to ignore him by default?"

"Yeah that's about the size of it. At first she was scared around me, I think she thought I'd tell AJ, but when I didn't she seems to have taken it the wrong way" Jason admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like it's this big secret between us and she thinks because I haven't told AJ I must be protecting her and have feelings for her. It's the total opposite I feel nothing for her but disgust, it's AJ I'm protecting" Jason explained.

"Hmmm yeah I can see that she'd see it that way, but only if she is self centered. Poor AJ" she thought for a moment. "What do you think the whole "I'd like to get to know my nephew better" stuff was about?"

"I don't know but it could be she sees Michael as a way of getting close to me." Jason replied without conceit.

"You're probably right. It must bother her that I'm living with you and playing families with you and your son" Elizabeth mused. Jason snapped his head around to look at her closely.

"Could be good for me, you would be kind of a buffer" Jason suggested.

"So if she asks me, what should I say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tell her it's between you and me and no one else, leave her guessing."Jason replied "she'll probably never come to me direct. I'd love it if she did so I could set her straight but she won't"

"Does Sonny know?" Elizabeth asked

"He has no illusions about Courtney, she was working as a stripper when she first came here. But I haven't told him I slept with her" Jason replied.

"Stripper? Does Edward know?" Elizabeth asked aghast.

Jason chuckled "I don't know if Edward or AJ knows that part. But before I forget you handled Edward like a pro. Going to visit won't be a hardship with you around"

"Well thank you" Elizabeth replied, pleased with the praise "I think it's time we head back to the penthouse when Michael wakes up he'll be hungry"

"Okay" he agreed and stood to help her up "Umm Elizabeth I'm going out tonight"

"OH okay, well I know you said you want to take over Michael's bath and bed time routine but I can do it no problem" she replied a little deflated.

"No that's fine I'll go out after Michael's settled for the night" he assured her. She smiled briefly and marched ahead of him towards the car.

Jason couldn't stay home tonight, the previous night had been a torture. He hadn't slept well at all, knowing Elizabeth was just a few steps down the hall. He needed to get to Jake's, have a few beers, a couple of games of pool, find a willing woman and have sex. He needed to indulge and give himself something else to think about so he wouldn't be so fixated on Elizabeth, he decided as he slowly he followed her to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

The following morning Jason could hear Elizabeth singing and chatting to a giggling Michael in the kitchen. He entered but focused completely on Michael, avoiding looking at her.

"It's a beautiful day out and I want to take Michael to the park." she chirped in greeting as he sat down and she set a plate with a fully cooked breakfast down in front of him and a steaming mug of coffee. He frowned and proceeded to eat with gusto. When he didn't reply she sighed and continued on "AND I think you should spend the day with us"

Jason glanced up at the suggestion and took in Elizabeth's appearance with interest.

She wore a pair of mid thigh length white denim shorts, a light blue t-shirt, dark blue running shoes with no socks and her hair up once again in a ponytail. A sensuous tingle ran the full length of his spine, a day in the park with Michael and, Elizabeth with her slender legs on display. Yeah he could handle it, as long as he kept Michael wedged firmly between them.

"Okay" he agreed.

"Great. Now eat up and I'll pack us lunch and get Michael ready" Elizabeth planned.

"We can get lunch at Kelly's, you just get yourself and Michael ready" he countered.

"Okay thanks" she smiled grabbed Michael and headed out of the kitchen. He watched her disappear and thought about the previous night. Jake's had been full of college women, which he would normally keep away from, but one had caught his eye. A small brunette dressed to kill, she'd reminded him of Elizabeth and he wondered if that may be the answer to his attraction to Elizabeth. Should he find someone who looked like Elizabeth and get it out of his system? But how wrong could he be? When he got close to the look alike he realized no one was like Elizabeth and no way would it work to try and replace her with an imitiation. He ended up with a blonde who was the total opposite to her. Curiously, he had been left flat and confused. He really didn't understand it.

By the time Elizabeth and Michael came back downstairs a short time later, Jason had finished breakfast and washed the dishes. He greeted her at the bottom of the stairs

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" she said as she gestured to the bag slung over her shoulder and Jason moved closer to take Michael from her.

"Let's go. We'll take Francis too that way I can relax with Michael" he told her and then as she frowned added "and you".

Elizabeth settled back beside a sleeping Jason and Michael. So far it had been a great day. They'd walked right around the park until they found a spot to sit. Elizabeth spread the blanket out she had packed while Jason played with Michael. They'd played in the sand pit and on the swings with Michael held firmly in Elizabath's lap while Jason pushed them. When Michael began to tire they had moved back to the blanket and Elizabeth read him his favorite story. When Michael became a little sleepy and fussy, Jason lifted him to hold him close to his chest soothing the little boy and reclined back. Soon both father and "son" were sound asleep, Michael on his stomach laying on Jason's chest with his little head tucked under Jason's chin, Jason had one big hand plant firmly against Michael's back holding him close with his other hand supporting his head. Elizabeth stared at the picture they made. She already loved Michael and she was infatuated with Jason, but right then Elizabeth knew she was in danger of falling in love with Jason, without any encouragement whatsoever. She felt a tingle in the region of her heart as she gazed at Jason. He was more than just a gorgeous, smoking hot body and face he was the whole package, and seeing him holding Michael only confirmed that her heart wasn't exactly smart. Right then she was inspired and she dug in to her bag to find her sketch book and pencils she'd packed earlier. She had no idea how long Michael and Jason would sleep, but she was going to take full advantage.

She'd gotten a full 30mins of sketching done before Jason stirred, his eyes opening and focusing on her straight away.

Her hand stilled over the paper and she whispered "You fell asleep, both of you"

"Yeah" he murmured looking down to see that Michael had not woken. "I'll just lay him down hopefully he won't wake". He firmed his hold on Michael and rolled to his side, to gently lay Michael beside him on the blanket. Elizabeth had laid down her sketch pad and pencils to assist him. Together they settled Michael down and the little boy sighed contentedly, snuggled and continued to sleep.

Jason sat back and noticed the sketch pad, and picking it up stared at it.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"What is it?" he replied, turning his head from side to side as he gazed unseeing at the sketch.

"It's that bad?" she asked as she moved up on to her knees closer to Jason to look over his shoulder at the sketch again.

"NO! I mean, well I don't know I can't see it" he replied turning his head to look at her profile as she looked at the sketch. She was so close he could make out the light freckles sprinkled sparsely on her nose.

"Freckles" he whispered. Puzzled she looked at him and her eyes widened as she realized how close she was. He tapped her nose lightly with her the tip of his finger "Freckles on your nose"

Elizabeth sat back on her heels, taken aback, not knowing what had prompted it. Jason pulled himself together and prepared to remove himself from the blanket.

"Don't change the subject Jason" she teased, saving face for both of them "It won't work what's wrong with my sketch and why can't you see it?"

Thankful that she had saved face, he attempted to explain "well you know about my accident and the brain injury?" She nodded. "Well I can't see things like paintings, stuff like that. I used to have trouble with photographs too but I'm better now. If I take my time and study them I can see them."

Comprehension dawned on her "Oh so it's a side effect of your accident." She nodded again. "What if I explain it to you?"

"Well I can see it's people but…" he started.

"It's you and Michael" she interrupted him and proceeded to point out features and the position they'd been sleeping in. Slowly the sketch came in to focus for Jason.

"Wow it's really good I can see it now" he smiled at her "So you draw too. Is there anything you can't do Elizabeth?"

"Well when I was about 9 I used to spend all my time drawing horses and my pets. Until I was 12 I wanted to be an artist." she confessed.

"What changed?" he asked.

"Well I'm not really good enough even though I love it. It turned in to a kind of hobby and passion. But what really happened is I came here for summer vacation as usual and volunteered at the hospital. Seeing my Grandfather in action was what changed me. He was a wonderful doctor and grandfather, actually just a wonderful man. Seeing him look after people and how they trusted him, changed things for me. I decided I wanted to honor him and become a doctor too" she told him quietly.

"You know you could go back to it if you want, I can pay for it." Jason told her.

"OH NO I actually love being a nurse and it's still honoring my grandfather's love of medicine and taking care of people. My pre-med courses gave me an advantage in nursing, I'm already in to my third year after 18months of study." she replied.

"Okay as long as you are happy" he replied.

"I am" she assured him as she watched him rub his stomach and look around.

"You getting hungry?" she asked.

"I could use some food, playing with Michael is exhausting" he chuckled "Who knew?"

"I did" she replied laughing as Jason started to flip through the rest of the sketch pad asking questions about each of the sketches.

Michael woke up soon after and they packed up and headed to Kelly's to eat lunch.

Over lunch Jason watched Elizabeth with Michael closely, he listened to her chatter and watched her eat with pure enjoyment. He watched as other men at Kelly's surreptitiously watched her. He wondered if they saw what he saw. He found himself concentrating on her face. Her beautiful expressive eyes, dark blue and shining framed by the long dark lashes. Then he found himself staring at her mouth, beautiful plump pink lips smiling and lush. He wanted to touch them, trace them with a finger and then with his own tongue. His ever present awareness and attraction to her hummed through, but as well as that, there was something else nagging at him. He smiled and threw a comment in here and there where required while he listened to her chatter. Normally Jason liked quiet and no chatter but he found himself enjoying the sound of Elizabeth's voice, her laugh her sighs and the sounds of bliss as she ate her hamburger. Then it hit him, the thing that was nagging besides his attraction to her. He liked her. Jason liked Elizabeth. He liked her for the person she was and he knew at that point just how screwed he was. He wasn't just attracted to her, he really, really liked Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Living with Elizabeth**

Realizing that he liked Elizabeth didn't change Jason's resolve. Over the next few weeks he tried to keep as much distance between himself and Elizabeth as he could. He didn't trust himself around Elizabeth and his original plan to keep Michael as a buffer between them became an essential one for him. He stuck to that plan and they fell in to a schedule and routine of sorts, which consisted of Jason avoiding being alone with Elizabeth as much as possible.

Michael was a delight and as she had predicted he'd fallen in love with the little boy. He didn't regret him and couldn't imagine life with out him. But Jason also couldn't imagine life without Elizabeth, and that concerned him. They had breakfast every day together with Michael, and Jason "I never eat breakfast" Morgan slowly became used to eating the morning meal. She would depart with Michael and Francis for the hospital and Jason would depart for the warehouse. Business was unnervingly quiet for once, so it wasn't something he could rely on to keep him occupied and distracted from Elizabeth. On weekends they took Michael on short walks down to the docks to look at the boats and to play in the park, taking full advantage of the summer months. Jason loved these outings, being around an uninhibited Elizabeth were the best times for him, especially with his safety net Michael always with them. Not to mention Elizabeth favored t-shirts and tank tops in vivid colors teamed with shorts, cutoff jeans or mini skirts which displayed long slender legs to Jason's gaze. It was heaven and torture all at the same time for him.

In the evenings, he made sure he was home to play with Michael while Elizabeth cooked dinner. They would then eat dinner together while Michael chaperoned. Their conversations were easy enough and revolved around her asking about his day and telling him about her day. But Jason enjoyed hearing her voice chatter away with information and questions the most. Occasionally they ate dinner with Sonny and Brenda, which was a whole kind of different torture with both his friends watching every move he made around Elizabeth, and Sonny never failing to call him on it the next day. Life with Elizabeth had become so comfortable for Jason in some respects, but in others he found himself only just able to hold on to his legendary control. After dinner he would help Elizabeth clean up and then put Michael to bed. But then with no Michael to serve as buffer and not at all certain he could keep things casual or comfortable between them, Jason would escape by announcing he was going out to Jakes. The first few nights he did this, her disappointment was written all over her face and Jason would wince with guilt that he'd caused it. Regardless of her disappointment and his guilt though he'd go to Jakes, drink, play pool and hook up with whichever random woman would make herself available to him. He told himself it was necessary to take the edge off his sexual frustration. But although the physical release was a relief it never quite seemed right and left him feeling increasingly empty and like a world class jerk.

The first time Elizabeth pre-empted his escape to Jakes, by smiling and saying "Enjoy yourself I'll see you for breakfast" without the slightest hint of disappointment, Jason felt unreasonably hurt. He told himself that she was no longer disappointed because Emily had appointed herself as Elizabeth's companion and came over most nights to hang out with Elizabeth. But he knew the truth, Elizabeth just became used to the idea of being without Jason in the Penthouse.

As the weeks rolled on Jason realized the staying out and casual sex part of his plan wasn't working, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't and wouldn't use Elizabeth to satisfy his sexual frustration. So like an automaton he'd go to Jakes for the evening and then go back to the Penthouse feeling like an ass. Friday and Saturday evenings were the hardest for Jason. Emily would basically move in to the Penthouse and spend most of it glaring and snapping at him, while Elizabeth was her same sweet, undemanding, uncomplicated but incredibly beautiful self. The two young women would huddle around the TV effectively blocking him out. He'd go out frustrated, annoyed and feeling like a third wheel. By the fourth week they'd been living together, Jason had basically stopped picking up a random women and replaced sex with random fights. He still had sex but not as often and never with the same woman. He fought more than he had sex. He'd come to the breakfast table, the next day, with black eyes and sore knuckles and Elizabeth would fuss over him, thinking it was "business" related. To his immense shame he enjoyed her fussing over him and played it for all it was worth. At some poin the became aware of a subtle change in Elizabeth's demeanor around that he didn't understand. He was flying blind, not sleeping, snapping at people at work and didn't know what to do. Something had to change he just didn't know what.

**Living With Jason**

Elizabeth's first month living with Jason was a mixture of joy and disappointment to the point that her ego and self confidence were at an all time low. She loved her work and studies, it became her escape and the only time she found confidence in loved the hospital, and the people she worked with. She had grown closer to Monica and Alan who were both very supportive of her. Bobbie was a mentor and she knew when it came to her career she had made the right decision. It was the home front her confidence was damaged. Jason was around when Michael was a wake, but when he wasn't Jason couldn't seem to escape her presence fast enough. It was embarrassing and humiliating to think how annoying her presence in his Penthouse must be to him. So more and more she tried to fade in to the walls and just be of help around the house. For Elizabeth the best times were the weekends, when Jason spent time with Michael and herself like they were a family. Despite her disappointment at his absences, she couldn't fault him as a father but as a room mate he sucked. She caught herself up after the first week, he wasn't a room mate he was Michaels' father and her employer. He wasn't there to entertain her. She took what he offered which was a friendship based on what was best for Michael and left the rest to her girly dreams, of which there were plenty. She dreamt about Jason constantly. Wild and fantastic dreams where Jason kissed her, told her she was beautiful and made love to her as if his life depended on it.

Emily was a God send, keeping her occupied most weekends and week nights when she would have pulled her hair out in boredom. Em had been a hoot. They had given each other facials, practiced make up techniques, and Emily had even brought porn for them to watch one night. Which they giggled over.

Before one such evening, Emily made her way over to Sonny and Brenda's before going to see Elizabeth and Michael. She needed to talk to someone about what was, or rather wasn't happening in Jason's Penthouse. Johnny announced her arrival, and she found Sonny and Brenda sitting on the sofa side by side. Sonny jumped up.

"Thanks Johnny" he mumbled as he reached out to embrace Emily "hey Em, what brings you around, aren't you usually keeping Elizabeth company?" he let her go as Brenda reached a hand out to Emily to coax her in to sitting next to her. Emily plopped on to the sofa with an air or exasperation.

"We need to talk about this Jason and Elizabeth situation" Emily stated bluntly.

"In that case would you like a drink?" Sonny asked.

"Just coffee if you got it Sonny" Emily replied.

"So what about Jason and Elizabeth?" Brenda asked as Sonny headed to the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Emily shrugged in annoyance "any two people more suited I'll never meet. But NOTHING is happening. He's been going out to Jake's just about every day and picking up random women. Elizabeth doesn't say much but I think it upsets her."

"Your brother is such an ass sometimes" Brenda grunted in annoyance.

"Agreed' Emily replied with equal annoyance. Sonny frowned at both women

"Now you know that's not true." he stated "You both know he's not being an ass, he's being his usual Jason "I'm not good enough for someone like Elizabeth" Morgan self."

Both women looked at him suspiciously "Sonny Corinthos hss already said something to you?" Brenda gasped.

Looking guilty Sonny nodded "We've spoken" Sonny knew he had to be careful he could not give away Jason's confidence about the lie surrounding Michael's paternity.

"What did he say?" Emily demanded.

Sonny thought for a moment "He's interested but like I said nothing is going to happen. Jason is convinced he isn't good enough"

"He's not feeling anything leftover for Robin that could be stopping him?" Brenda asked. She loved both Robin and Jason, but she'd known from the outset that they weren't right for each other.

"No! For Jason that is well and truly over, it's all about Elizabeth." Sonny replied.

"We have to do something" Emily declared.

"NO we don't" Sonny told her "Leave them alone and let them sort it out"

"I hate it Sonny" Emily replied "They would be perfect together but if Jason is stuck on this

"I'm not worthy" kick he'll never step up. Elizabeth needs a social life. She can't just waste away in the Penthouse with Michael."

"Well that's true" Brenda supported Emily "She's a beautiful girl with so much to offer but she has zero self confidence. This situation with Jason can't be helping either, because it's clear she is attracted to him. She never stops watching him unless it's to watch Michael"

"She needs to date and I'm going to make it happen" Emily promised. "Some intern asked her out the other day. She said no but I'm going to talk her in to going out with him."

"An intern? Wow way to go Elizabeth. Why did she say no?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know, probably thought it was a joke" Emily dismissed, rolling her eyes.

"Jason won't like her going out with someone like that, he'll use security and safety as a reason and avoid the fact that he's jealous" Sonny replied.

"You think Jason will be jealous if she starts dating?" Brenda asked a gleam in her eye.

"Yes but he'll never admit it, not to me or himself let alone anyone else" Sonny replied.

"I don't care!" Emily sighed "This is about Elizabeth and boosting her confidence and making her happy." she stood to leave.

"If it wakes my dumb ass brother up in the process, I'm good with it." she added as she opened the door of the penthouse. "Bye".

What Emily hadn't told Sonny and Brenda was that Emily firmly believed that neither in their current state could or would make a move. But Emily had a plan, and whether they liked it or not Sonny, Brenda and even the guards were going to be recruited to assist.

Emily had a three pronged plan of attack. First part was to make Elizabeth realize she wasn't a complete looser in the eyes of the opposite sex. For that she'd need the other guards and Brenda's help. Second part was to play on Jason's protective side to bring his attraction to the fore, to do that she again needed the guards and the men Elizabeth worked with. The last part of the plan was to put them in situations where they couldn't and wouldn't ignore each other. Then let nature take it's course.

So after nearly a month of keeping Elizabeth the "stay at home mom" company, Emily decided both Elizabeth and Jason needed a wake up call. One that Elizabeth was an attractive woman and two that she need to go out and act like a young woman. Emily set her plan in motion.

"I think you need to date" Emily blurted out.

"What?" Elizabeth choked on her cracker and dip.

"Date! You know..go out for dinner with a man" Emily explained.

"Well I did think of that before, but who would I date?" Elizabeth asked.

"Didn't you tell me an intern had asked you out" Emily asked.

"Yeah but he was joking" Elizabeth dismissed. Emily shook her heard, she knew Elizabeth so well.

"Why would he joke about something like that?" Emily asked, annoyed at her friend. "For goodness sake Liz you are HOT"

"I am not" Elizabeth blushed.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Emily begged. "Well tell me Liz how would you describe yourself?"

"Well I know I'm not ugly" she started looking in to Emily's exasperated eyes "I guess average with good skin. My eyes are okay. But I'm too small all over to be "HOT"" Elizabeth recanted using her fingers to quote the word HOT in the air.

"Some men like petite and small and perfectly packaged." Emily replied, thinking of her brother's reaction to Elizabeth. "Look this intern asked you out and I think it's only fair that you ask him out in return."

"Yes Em" Elizabeth replied. Knowing no matter how humiliating it would be Emily would never let up on her until she'd done it.

"So you'll do it?" Em asked.

"Sure I just have to check with Jason first" Elizabeth replied.

"Check with Jason about what?" Jason said as he came down the stairs ready to leave for a night at Jakes.

"If I can have a Friday or Saturday night off, it would mean you'd have to mind Michael by yourself." Elizabeth asked without looking at him. She knew they were friends, she knew he liked being with her at times, but that was all it was for Jason. A friendship. She knew he went to Jakes and picked up women for sex, Emily had clued her in. It wasn't just about getting away from her, which made her feel slightly better but not much considering she was pretty sure that if he'd asked her for sex she would have given it to him no questions asked. Mentally she slapped the back of her own head. Like he'd ever ask her for sex. On an intellectual level she knew he had needs, but on an emotional level she found it difficult to look at him knowing he was leaving in search of something he didn't get with her.

"What do you need a Friday or Saturday night off for?" Jason asked, he'd stopped at the desk near the door to the penthouse and was fiddling with his keys.

Before Elizabeth had a chance to explain Emily decided to do it for her.

"Because she's 20 Jason not 100. She needs to go out, meet men, go out on dates" Emily rolled her eyes.

"She can't…" Jason stuttered dropping the keys and heading towards where they sat to flop in the armchair.

"YES she can. She's young and she's beautiful. She deserves some male attention. I mean HELL you can go out every night and get laid…"

"JESUS CHRIST EMILY" Jason roared guilt overwhelming him and making him blush as he saw Elizabeth duck her head. He wondered how hearing it out loud made her feel. But then he was sure Emily had discussed it ad nauseum with her. He'd come to realize that Elizabeth was attracted to him, it made it all the more difficult for him, but all the more determined to NOT do anything about it. She deserved better than he could offer.

"Don't you yell at me Jason Morgan you are my brother not my father…and women have needs too you know! Maybe Elizabeth wants to get laid" Emily rambled on.

Elizabeth emitted a squeak of embarrassment and buried her face in her hands.

"Emily please"

"WHAT?" Emily turned to her.

"Stop! I can do this myself." Elizabeth pleaded. She raised embarrassed eyes to Jason.

"One of the interns asked me out and I'd like to go out with him but I thought I should check with you first if it's okay" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Jason was in a panic and Emily smirked with delight.

"You can't" Jason mumbled

"WHY?" Emily and Elizabeth asked in unison.

Jason thought fast on his feet, it was one of the reasons along with his instincts that kept him alive. "What I mean is you can but you have to take a guard with you" he finished with satisfaction.

"Oh okay well I'll ask him. Thank you" Elizabeth replied not at all happy that Jason only seemed concerned with her safety not that a man was interested in her.

Jason frowned. What the hell happened there? She was supposed to be turned off at the idea and say forget about it.

"A guard? Are you kidding?" Emily gasped calling him out.

"NO I'm not kidding you. Like it or not Elizabeth is associated to me now and she is a target."

"Maybe you should just cut out the middle man and date a guard" Emily murmured as she turned excited eyes to Elizabeth, knowing full well the idea of Elizabeth dating anyone was pissing Jason off and Elizabeth was clueless to the fact. But Elizabeth dating a guard may just tip him over the edge.

"Well if Dr Leo doesn't work out I may just ask out Milo or Andrew" Elizabeth confirmed.

Jason's head snapped up, not liking the sound of that. From day one of Elizabeth's arrival he'd had Milo, Andrew and even Johnny Obrien falling over themselves around her and constantly offering to guard her. His guards interest in Elizabeth was all to unnerving.

Jason chuckled to himself, if this doctor had the balls to date her with a body guard around he'd be surprised and the guards wouldn't go there, he'd make sure of it.

"What are you laughing about?" Emily demanded "and why are you even still here?"

"I live here" he remarked.

"HAH you do? Could have fooled me I thought you lived at Jakes. You've been disappearing nightly to go to Jakes and pick up random women" Emily commented in disgust "You probably have a disease"

"Emily my sex life is my own business and I'll have you know I always use protection" Jason argued.

"Eww eww too much information" Emily shuddered in disgust.

Elizabeth couldn't help but glance at him from under the curtain of her hair, and he caught her eye.

"I decided to stay in tonight. What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Elizabeth found a Warner Bros DVD with Pepe Le Pew cartoons and we are giving each other facials and manicures" Emily told him to which Jason frowned.

"No facials Jason she's teasing you. It's just the DVD and eating the brownies I made this afternoon" Elizabeth assured him.

"Good I'll join you" he stood stripped off his leather jacket to hang it in the closet and kicked off his boots, then padded back over to retake his seat, he smiled in Elizabeth's direction and watched in satisfaction as Elizabeth's eyes widened and her tongue snuck out to lick her bottom lip. He was so screwed.

Half an hour later Jason decided he was really enjoying himself, especially teasing and making Elizabeth mad. He'd committed the cardinal sin of making disparaging remarks about Pepe which infuriated her. She stood over him in an indignant little temper tantrum, with red spots of outrage burning in to her cheeks and she looked, well hot. If he really made her mad she'd stamp her foot. He loved that because it made her breasts jiggle under her Pepe Le Pew night shirt, and OH MAN did he love to see her breasts jiggle. He was in a painful state of arousal but he didn't care, he loved to see her fire up. He felt it was almost time to tease her and make her mad again. He smirked.

"Elizabeth honestly this Pepe you love is basically a stalker" he told her.

"JASON!" Elizabeth yelled. "He's NOT"

"He is Elizabeth look at him. He won't take no for an answer, that is bordering on rape"

He glanced at her and she jumped up off the sofa and grabbed for the remote turning the cartoon off.

"I can't watch this with you." she complained facing him and stomping her foot and a purely sexual smile of satisfaction spread across his lips as her breasts jiggled and he groaned silently. "You are way to weird to watch cartoons with Jason. My love for Pepe is pure."

"Elizabeth" Emily drolled "he's doing it on purpose"

"You are?" She rounded on him.

"I love it when you get fired up. I should make you mad more often" he smirked. He shouldn't be flirting with her but for the life of him he couldn't stop. He was pretty certain Emily hadn't figured out exactly WHY he was making Elizabeth mad on purpose but she was close to it and he didn't mind Elizabeth thinking he was completely immune to her. If she was aware she'd keep her distance.

"That's not very nice Jason." Elizabeth mumbled as she sat down next to Emily.

"I'm sorry" he apologized with a smirk and she looked sideways at him smiling.

"No you aren't. But I'll get you back Jason. When you least expect it" she flirted and his smile broadened.

Jason scoffed, but enjoying this flirty side of her "Yeah right"

"One of these mornings don't be surprised if you wake up with a purple patch of hair, no eyebrows and fire engine red toenails" She warned wiggling her own red toes.

Emily choked at the mental image "I'd LOVE to see that".

"HAH. Like I'd sleep through that" Jason warned. Secretly excited at the idea of her sneaking in to his bedroom to do that and how he'd respond when he caught her.

"Just remember there are powerful sedatives that are tasteless in some foods and I do all the cooking" she winked at him.

Jason's head snapped up in alarm.

"She's got you brother dear" Emily burst out laughing. As Jason, unable to do anything but stare at Elizabeth tried to get control of himself.

Emily watched the exchange with interest and she was now convinced. They were both so DUMB. He wanted her she wanted him and they were just too perfect for each other. But both were in denial. She couldn't wait to tell Sonny and Brenda how right she was and her plan was already working. Just mentioning Elizabeth and a man interested in her cause Jason to stay home for the night. Elizabeth dating a colleague or a guard to get some self confidence and at the same time driving her brother nuts. So she'd have to work him up to the idea that he'd have to take Elizabeth out. She smirked, but neither noticed they were to busy sending each other little sideways glances. "Dumb" she muttered to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emily left not long after and Elizabeth went to bed early knowing she needed to get up with Michael the next morning. Jason was left on his own downstairs to brood over a beer, an unwatchable television program and his state of sexual frustration. He finished his beer and headed upstairs for a long cold shower. However, fantasies of a naked Elizabeth stepping in behind him ruined the effect of the ice cold, needle like spray over his body. Only when his teeth began to chatter and his skin became numb and still his lower region throbbed with need, did he finally admit that the cold shower was going to do nothing for him. He went to bed annoyed and frustrated and was never so happy to see the sun rise.

He was more than usually quiet and watchful over breakfast the following morning. Elizabeth had been her usual happy vibrant self, looking fresh faced and rested. He'd noticed her subtle change towards him lately. She wasn't as open as she used to be, he felt as though she was holding some of herself back from him. So that getting to know her, the real Elizabeth, had kind of ground to a halt. Last night though had been different, she'd actually flirted with him, and despite his resolve to keep things strictly friendly, he'd enjoyed it. To some extent he realized now that he'd invited her flirting, by flirting with her first. But she was obviously oblivious to his games the previous night and Jason couldn't help but resent her sense of calm when he was still worked up. Fed up with himself he ate quickly and headed to the warehouse before Elizabeth left for the hospital.

Later that day he wondered if his day could get any worse. He'd just received a message from the harbor master that a shipment, which was already over due, would be delayed again. It would mean all hands on deck to unload it and get the coffee in to the warehouse. It would also probably mean he'd miss dinner with Elizabeth and Michael's bath and bed ritual for the first time in weeks. He wasn't happy and unable to get a hold of Sonny by phone, he decided to take the short walk to Sonny's office to tell him in person about the shipment and discuss how they could stop delays such as these occurring again. He opened his door just in time to hear Johnny O'Brien crack a joke about Elizabeth and chocolate brownies. He wasn't even sure what he said but Jason saw red at Johnny mentioning her name and threw him against a wall and threatened to shoot him. It took three men and Sonny screaming in Jason's face to calm him down. Now Sonny was pissed with him and so was Johnny. Jason glared at Johnny.

"DON'T EVER MAKE CRACKS ABOUT ELIZABETH LIKE THAT AGAIN" Jason roared.

"Jesus Johnny do you have a death wish?" Sonny ground out.

"NO and I didn't make a crack about Elizabeth" Johnny denied anger rippling off him in waves.

Jason made a move towards him again and Max stopped him "He DIDN'T. It's close to lunch time we were all talking crap about food and Johnny said you can't beat Elizabeth's brownies. There was nothing bad or crude said, I swear boss, Jason, we wouldn't about Elizabeth" Jason glared at Max and then saw the truth of it in his eyes. He really hadn't heard what Johnny had said, but just Elizabeth's name was enough to send him over the edge.

Jason deflated in seconds and shook his head "Sorry sorry" he muttered and stalked back to his office slamming the door with Johnny's accusation "You have a serious problem Morgan" ringing in his ears.

Sonny pointed at Johnny "Don't make it worse. The guy is only just hanging in there. He's a new father, he's just finding his way."

"Yeah Yeah" Johnny muttered, embarrassed over the whole incident "I'm going to Kelly's to eat" and stalked off.

Sonny walked to Jason's door in time to hear a crash, and didn't bother knocking just walked in.

"You need to take a breath and calm down. Where is that legendary cool of yours?" Sonny demanded. "What? No one is even allowed to mention her name now? What has she done to make you so mad?"

"I'm not mad" Jason mumbled.

Sonny looked around the room, Jason had smashed a bottle of whiskey against the wall.

"Did the whiskey piss you off too?" Sonny asked.

"You aren't funny" Jason shot back.

"I'm not trying to be. Why did you smash a perfectly good bottle of 15year old whiskey?" Sonny asked again.

"I didn't mean to smash it, I was trying to open it" Jason replied flopping down to sit at his desk. His head in his hands.

"God!" Sonny gasped "You are a mess. What are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing Sonny. I'm not going to do any thing about her"

"About her? Do you hear yourself? I said what are we going to do about YOU not Elizabeth" Sonny repeated.

Jason shook his head, trying to convey he didn't want to discuss Elizabeth or himself.

"Hey man you can't do any better than Elizabeth"

"You've told me that before Sonny"

"Yeah but I don't think you were listening"

"Sonny I KNOW how great she is, I know it all. But the fact remains she could do a hell of a lot better than me"

"Bullshit Jason!" Sonny shot back "And don't you think you should let her make her own mind up about that?"

Jason just glared at Sonny and looked away "I'm going to miss Michael's bath time and dinner with Elizabeth because of this late shipment" Jason admitted.

"and you don't like that?" Sonny nodded.

"No NO NO I don't like that. I need it, it's the only time I can get close to anything like a family" Jason confessed.

"I'm sorry man." Sonny offered "You know you are going to have to come clean with Johnny?"

"Yeah I know" Jason replied.

"Maybe we need to hire a new ships captain. Rotate our crews a bit better" Sonny thought out loud.

"Yeah" Jason agreed.

Sonny shook his head knowing he would get nothing out of his brooding enforcer. He exited the room quietly and left Jason to brood by himself.

Jason kicked the penthouse door shut as he shrugged out of his leather jacket. He hung it over the chair at his desk and headed up stairs. He had pulled more men in and worked them and himself ragged to try and be home in time for Michael and Elizabeth. He'd missed dinner, but he hoped to make it in time for at least part of Michael's bath time. He stopped at his bedroom door and kicked off his boots as the sounds of Elizabeth squealing and Michael's giggles reached him. He smiled and headed for the bathroom.

His smile broadened at the state of the bathroom. Water trickled down the walls and the mirror. Everywhere he looked there was water. Jason's gaze shifted to Elizabeth who was kneeling beside the bath tub. She wore cut off denim shorts and a short tank top that was obviously soaked through. Her hair, which she had piled high on her hair, had collected droplets of water and some ringlets clung to her neck as they'd come out of her make shift hair do. Her arms were immersed in the water holding the slippery squirming body of Michael Morgan in a sitting position, while his little arms flailed water in to the air and his legs kicked the water in to waves.

Jason stepped in to the bathroom and immediately felt water soak through his socks. He stooped to pull them off and said. "Want some help?"

Elizabeth sat back on her heels, turning her head to smile at Jason.

"Yes please I've been trying to get him out with no success" she laughed. "I think he's trying to drown me."

Jason stepped forward and leaned over her kneeling form, to take Michael from her grasp and lift him out of the bath. His legs kicked and his arms waved furiously in protest, but he smiled at Jason with his two front teeth showing and giggled. Elizabeth stood quickly and wrapped his towel around him, pulling him back close to her.

"I'll clean up in here while you get him dressed" Jason offered.

"Thank you" she laughed as she disappeared in to Michael's room.

Jason let the bath water out of the tub, wiped down the mirror and walls and then laid down all the towels to soak up the water on the floor. When he was finished he could hear Michael and Elizabeth giggling, so he headed for Michael's bedroom to join in. What he saw sent his blood racing to his groin and stopped him dead in his tracks.

Elizabeth was bending over the cot to place Michael in the center and was moving some toys in front of him. In Jason's direct line of vision were the rounded swells of Elizabeth's neat backside. Her cutoff denim shorts had ridden up as she bent over, to partially display the rounded globes of her buttocks. Jason's hands itched at the view. He longed to walk over to her and hold her still while he nestled his growing erection against her butt. His eyes half closed and he groaned in reaction.

Startled she turned and saw him staring at her "Jason?" she asked sounding confused.

Jason's eyes shifted from her confused gaze to her chest. She was soaked through alright. The thin material of her tank top was almost transparent and clung to her breasts. He imagined he could see the darker color of her nipples. He felt himself swell and lengthen in reaction, and he gulped.

"No bra" he half moaned and whispered. It wasn't what he meant to say, it was what he was thinking and he was in no fit state to filter what came out of his mouth. He tried to raise his eyes, but they were firmly fixed where the damp material of her tank top clung to her breasts, he was mesmerized.

"Oh sorry" she responded. Then to his amazement he watched as her nipples hardened and puckered beneath the clinging soaked material. His groan was audible this time as he licked his lips, knowing instantly that whether she realized or not she was reacting to him looking at her. She then looked down at herself.

"OH..I must be cold or something" she mumbled as she half turned away and raised her hands to rub her palms over the hardened peaks in an attempt to warm them. "Oh" she sighed as the friction sent a wave of reaction through her causing her nipples to harden even more. Her eyes flew to rest on the bulge in his pants and he saw the realization in her eyes that Jason was aroused.

"I should go get changed. Could you watch Michael?" she mumbled. Then she ran out of the room slamming her own door.

Jason walked awkwardly to the rocking chair in the room and sat down, willing his erection to go down. So it was mutual, and now they both knew. What the hell could he do now? He couldn't deny it, didn't want to deny it. But what the hell did he do about it? Nothing! Absolutely nothing, because she deserved better than him. She was too good, too beautiful. Not like him.

"Fuck" he swore silently, and stormed out of the room and into his own to change, he'd go to Jakes.

Jason stalked in to Jakes and spotted Sam leaning against the bar. Without hesitation he walked over to her grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her upstairs.

"Upstairs now" he growled.

"Whoa tiger you in hurry or something?" She giggled.

"Something like that." he replied, definitely not in the mood to talk. He was in a state of confusion and arousal caused by one petite brunette and he was determined that another brunette would fix it. Only now that he had hold of a willing woman, he felt his arousal die and he frowned. He opened the door of the room Jake kept exclusively for him. He shoved Sam inside, as he leaned back against the door to shut it.

"Strip" he ordered.

"Mmmm Jason I like this side of you" she sighed as she peeled off her leather jacket revealing a black tank top. She dropped the leather jacket on the floor and pulled her tank top over her head dropping it on top of the leather jacket. Jason studied her overwhelming fake boobs squished into a too small black lace bra without any reaction.

Sam's hands deftly undid the button on her jeans and then moved to the zipper lowering it, loving Jason's eyes on her but wondering why he hadn't moved to take his own cloths off. As she pushed her jeans down over her hips she checked to see how aroused her was, and found no evidence that he was in to her strip tease.

"What's the matter baby? Tough day?" she simpered as she kicked her jeans off and sauntered over to cup him through his jeans. "Baby you're not hard"

For the first time since the incident with Sarah, Jason felt no reaction whatsoever to having a woman's hand on his cock. She was wrong the wrong brunette, her skin wasn't soft and creamy. He knew from experience it was rough and over tanned. He grimaced with distaste.

"It's okay Sam can help with that little problem. I got a mouth like a vacuum baby you'll be hard in no time" she promised as she dropped to her knees. But Jason grabbed at her groping hands.

"I made a mistake" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't want this, I don't want you" Jason told her, his eyes glaring at her.

"What?" she asked incredulously "Look obviously something has you worked up, you came here looking for me, you found me, we are in your room. Lets not waste anymore time" she cajoled "You got me all hot baby, I need it now." She coaxed him.

"I was wrong" he told her again. At that moment all he could see was an image of Elizabeth, so innocent in her silly nightshirt bouncing up and down as she defended some cartoon character. It was so wrong to want Elizabeth so much and yet be here with this woman.

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" She asked confused. "Jason obviously you are stressed about something, let me take the edge off for you I can get you hard I promise" she attempted to free her hands from his grasp but he only firmed his grip.

"No! I don't want you touching me, not now, not ever again." he stated calmly.

"What? You were the one who dragged me up here, what the fuck has gotten in to you?" She demanded.

"Put your cloths back on Sam and get the fuck out. I'm not interested" he told her coldly.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'm not leaving now. You got me all worked up for nothing?" she roared.

"You can get dressed and leave, or I'll shove your used up ass out the door like you are and toss your cloths out after you" he warned.

"You'll regret this Jason. Next time you come looking for a quick fuck I won't be available. You remember that" she roared as she shoved her jeans and tank top back on and headed for the door.

"There won't be a next time." he told her as the door slammed in her wake.

"I'm so screwed." He walked in to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection.

"Your days of chasing ass at Jakes are over" he told his reflection. He just wanted to be home with Elizabeth and Michael. He locked the door of his room behind him and headed down the stairs wondering what on earth he was going to do about Elizabeth and his feelings for her. He wasn't even sure how she felt about him. She was attracted to him, tonight proved that for him. Whether she realized it or not she was attracted to him. He knew the one thing he hated to do, was what he needed to do in order to sort it out. He needed to talk to Elizabeth about how he was feeling. But he was so bad with words, it could be a disaster. He was much better with actions. But Elizabeth being Elizabeth he'd need to find the words from somewhere.

"Oh shit! I'm so screwed" he muttered as he swung his leg over his bike.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jason spent another sleepless night tossing and turning and was once again happy to see sunrise. After thinking his situation with Elizabeth through, he was still no wiser about what to say to Elizabeth. He didn't know how to broach the subject with her either, without making her feel self conscious or embarrassing her. Add to that uncertainty the fact that he was embarrassed about how Elizabeth found out about his attraction to her. For gods sake her got an erection and she looked straight at it. It was kind of blatant and in her face and Jason couldn't help but feel like an animal about the whole thing. He was also nervous about saying the wrong thing and upsetting her. The potential to screw up everything they currently had was huge, given his propensity for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was no good with words, that he knew to be a fact. In the end he took the cowards way out, and decided to follow her lead. If she wanted to talk about it, he would. If she wanted to ignore it, he would do that too.

Elizabeth had been mortified that Jason pointed out she wasn't wearing a bra. She'd brooded over the incident all night. She thought about talking to Emily, but she didn't quite know how to explain it. She was completely confused because she had no idea what really happened. One minute they were laughing and the next Jason was groaning and obviously aroused. Then she was aroused, which wasn't unusual, she often reacted to Jason in that way. He'd just never pointed it out before. But what exactly was he aroused about? She looked awful, like a limp wet rag, how could that possibly have excited him? She had no clue. All she knew was that Jason was aroused and it seemed to be because she was in his face with no bra. Did he think she was deliberately trying to attract him? Was that why he groaned? Was he aroused, but embarrassed by her "attempts" to attract him. GOD this was awful! And he'd gone out, probably to Jakes. So she couldn't let herself believe his arousal was anything about her. She was certain he'd ignore the whole embarrassing incident and pretend nothing had happened. No way would he want to talk about it either. THAT wasn't Jason. So she decided she'd ignore it and pretend like it never happened as well. She would be her bright and cheerful self, just like the day before.

Consequently breakfast was a strained and awkward meal. Jason watched her closely and Elizabeth pretty much avoided him altogether. He was starving because he'd missed dinner the night before and no way could he skip or rush the breakfast she'd prepared. So he ate his fill, allowing Elizabeth to avoid any eye contact with him. She ended up finishing before him and he offered to clean the kitchen so she could get herself and Michael ready. She left soon after while Jason was finishing his second cup of coffee. He sighed unsteadily. It had all gone wrong because he was an animal and couldn't control himself. Whatever she was feeling, she obviously didn't want to face it or explore it. He felt deflated and defeated. He cleaned the kitchen and headed off to the warehouse in an even worse mood than the day before but aware he would have to exercise extra control over himself today.

It was another long frustrating day where he tried to expend his excess energy, due to sexual frustration, by helping the guys on the dock unload and load sacks of coffee beans yet again. After lunch he attacked invoices and the usual calm he felt dealing with numbers was lost to him. His mind was still full of Elizabeth. When he heard the knock on his office door and it opened to reveal Sonny, he was happy for the distraction.

"You got a minute?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I just got a call from Roberto Dominetti. He has some business to discuss that he thinks the five families will be interested in. He wants our support and wants to meet tonight at 8.30pm at No Name."

"Okay" Jason replied.

"You think Elizabeth will be okay bringing Michael over while we're out? I don't want Brenda left alone for too long since this baby is over due."

"I'm sure it will be okay. Michael should probably stay the night though, it won't be good to let him sleep and then wake him up to move him" Jason told him.

"Spoken like a true father." Sonny chuckled "Not a problem! I'll cook dinner for the ladies too"

"You know Emily comes over just about every night" Jason warned him.

"That's fine your sister is always welcome you know that" Sonny assured him.

Jason smiled, thankful that for tonight at least he'd have the distraction of business.

"So how long do these meetings normally go for?" Elizabeth asked as she made herself comfortable on the sofa next to Brenda. Who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Couple of hours I guess. But really there is no set pattern. I think it's just one guy so could be over quick." Brenda replied, wincing as she twisted and tried to find a comfortable position. One hand pressing against her side. Elizabeth looked over at her concerned.

"Are you okay Bren? You didn't eat much at dinner" She asked.

"Are you kidding? My skin is so stretched across my stomach I don't dare eat anything I might burst" She winced again shoving her hand behind her back this time.

"Do you want to put your feet up? I can rub them for you" Elizabeth asked.

"You are a such a peach" Brenda tried to smile through another wince, as Elizabeth bent down to help her swing her legs up.

"Em get the pillows to stack behind Brenda" Elizabeth instructed.

Emily jumped up and started fluffing pillows and pushing them behind Brenda.

"What did the doctor say yesterday Brenda?" Elizabeth asked.

"She said, could be any time but she'll put me in to induce me if nothing has happened by Friday. Baby is over cooked by a week already, Friday it will be two weeks. She thinks that's enough. I KNOW IT IS" Brenda grumbled tensing.

"Brenda are you having any pain?" Elizabeth asked as she kneaded Brenda's feet.

"Just a bit of back pain, it comes from having an oversized watermelon for a stomach" Brenda replied. "Oh this is no good I've got to get up and stretch my back" she grumbled as she struggled with Elizabeth and Emily's help to get up in to a sitting position and then stand.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Brenda gasped and doubled over to grasp her stomach.

"OHHH ewwwwwwwwww what the hell is that?" Emily yelled as she stared down at her shoes.

"Brenda did your waters just break?" Elizabeth asked in shock, staring at her own sock covered feet now splattered and the small puddle between Brenda's feet.

"Yeeesss" Brenda gasped. "God! Elizabeth that nagging back pain, just turned in to a full on "get me to the hospital I need drugs" excruciating pain."

"Okay okay. Just breathe Brenda. Emily get Francis he can drive us to the hospital." Elizabeth instructed.

"Wait who is going to stay with the Harley and Michael? It's Leticia's night off" Brenda gasped.

"I'll call Leticia see if she can come over and I'll stay with them until she gets here" Emily assured her over her shoulder as she swung the door open. "Francis you've just been promoted to ambulance driver Brenda is having her baby"

"Holy shit did anyone call Sonny?" Francis swore.

"Not yet and come and help me Francis" Elizabeth ordered.

Francis who had started to get his cell phone out of his pocket shoved it back in and raced forward to help Elizabeth with Brenda who was grunting and gasping in pain.

"I'll call Sonny and Jason." Emily offered.

"If they don't answer try Johnny" Francis suggested "or text if you can't get through"

Brenda who was being supported by both Elizabeth and Francis let out a loud groan and Francis shocked by the pain he heard yelled "Oh SHIT!" and scooped Brenda up in to his arms.

"We'll call you Em" Elizabeth shouted as she rushed out to get the elevator.

Johnny felt the vibration of his phone as the text was received. Frowning he retrieved his cell phone and read the text.

"HOLY SHIT BOSS!" he yelled making Sonny turn on him with enraged eyes. "Mrs C has gone in to labor, Francis and Elizabeth are taking her to the hospital right now."

Sonny's eyes went from enraged to scared stiff in a split second.

Jason jumped up "Right sorry Mr Dominetti but we have to go. We'll reschedule?"

"By all means Mr Morgan" Roberto Dominetti replied "and congratulations Sonny, I hope your wife has an easy time of it"

"What?" Sonny asked staring dazedly at his associate. "Oh yeah thanks" he said.

Jason nodded to Johnny and Max and they stepped forward, each man helping Sonny to stand.

"Lets go" Jason said.

Brenda pulled the mask off her face "WHERE IS SONNY?"

"Put that back on and keep sucking that gas" Elizabeth ordered. Grabbing both of Brenda's hands, who wrapped surprisingly strong fingers around her own in a vice like grip. Her knees pulled up to her stomach. Just then the cubicle curtains swung up and Dr Lee stepped in.

"How are we doing in here?" she questioned looking at Brenda's pained and pale face and Elizabeth's concerned one.

"Not sure about "we" but Brenda's in labor and still in an ER cubicle" Elizabeth grumbled.

"I know, they are getting a fetal monitor for me and preparing a birthing room for us. If you step out I'll examine her." Dr Lee smiled at Elizabeth.

Brenda let go of Elizabeth's hand and grabbed at the mask "SHE IS NOT LEAVING ME UNTIL SONNY GETS HERE!" Brenda yelled.

"I'm with you and she will be just outside the door" Dr Lee pointed out.

"I MEAN IT!" Brenda groaned back. "I need her, my back is breaking"

Dr Lee patted her arm soothingly as she replaced the mask "Keep sucking on the gas."

A noise and raised voices in the ER alerted Elizabeth to Sonny and Jason's arrival.

"I think Sonny just arrived. I'll go get him and YOU do everything Dr Lee says to do. Keep sucking on that gas." Elizabeth told Brenda as she removed her hand from Brenda's vice like grip with difficulty.

Walking swiftly towards Sonny she called "Sonny, this way".

Sonny turned and raced towards Elizabeth scooping her up in a hug "Thank God you were with her"

"Don't be silly she's fine. Go in now, she's been yelling for you" Sonny winced as Elizabeth spoke "They are arranging to move her up to a birthing room, but the ER doctor said she's about 5cm already. Dr Lee is with her now." Elizabeth told him calmly.

"Oh oh Good" Sonny muttered not moving from her side. Then watched as Dr Lee backed out of the cubicle pulling the ER bed with her.

"I need an orderly she's ready to deliver. I don't care if the birthing room is ready or not we are moving her now."

Brenda was moaning and writhing on the table, but spotted Sonny.

"YOU!" she roared "YOU DID THIS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE CORINTHOS"

"Shit" murmured Jason, Francis and Johnny in unison.

"She looks and sounds like something out of the Exorcist" Johnny added quietly.

"I HEARD THAT OBRIEN" Brenda roared as they wheeled her past the stunned group and she made a grab for Sonny's arm, but missed it.

"Sonny" Elizabeth urged him forward.

"I love you Brenda" Sonny told her as he moved forward following Dr Lee.

"GOOD so you'll let me hold your testicles when I have to bear down!" She responded, laughing through the pain.

Sonny gulped "Anything sweetheart" As they disappeared in to the elevator.

Jason, Francis and Johnny turned to stare in disbelief at Elizabeth.

"She doesn't mean it" Elizabeth assured them "it's just the pain".

Jason stepped forward gesturing at Elizabeth's feet "Elizabeth where are your shoes and what is all over your socks?"

"Oh Brenda's waters broke right over hers, Em's and my feet" Elizabeth chuckled. "I have spare shoes in my locker. I'll just go and change in to them. Then we can go upstairs and wait for news together." She smiled her first genuine smile at Jason that day and happily he returned it.

The excitement over Adela's pending arrival had put Jason and Elizabeth back on common ground. It seemed that, faced with this happy event, the idea of ignoring or avoiding each other was thrown out the window. Instead they wanted to stick close.

A little over an hour later Elizabeth watched as Dr Lee came out of the birthing room and went to speak to the nurse on the desk, and then use the desk telephone. Elizabeth approached Dr Lee and waited until she finished her call, they talked briefly. A few minutes later she came back to where Jason, Francis and Johnny were seated.

"What did she say?" Jason asked.

"She's got at least another few hours to go" Elizabeth replied. "Kelly said as soon as they got her up here things slowed down."

"Okay someone should call Mike don't you think?" Francis suggested.

"Yeah I should have thought of that. I'll do it now." Jason replied.

"See if you can get him to bring some decent coffee and muffins Jason. Sonny may need it" Elizabeth told him. "What about Courtney should we call her?"

"I'll leave that to Mike" Jason replied with distaste.

After the phone calls were made Jason started to pace up and down.

"Jason if you want to take off I'll wait." Elizabeth told him.

"You said a few hours?" He asked.

"That's what Kelly thought why?"

"Feel like going for a ride on my bike? I'll go stir crazy here. I did last time with Harley" Jason asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced at Francis "It's okay! Johnny and I will wait here for Mike and let Sonny know where you are if he comes down with an update" Francis assured her.

"Yeah I need some air." she agreed.

An hour later Jason and Elizabeth were on his bike heading for the cliff roads. Jason had taken it slow to begin with but Elizabeth had clung to him and screamed in his ear "Faster". She instinctively seemed to know to lean with him and the bike on the sharp bends and to just go with the motion of the bike. It was heaven and hell for Jason, her body pressed up against him, her legs squeezing against his thighs and her arms wrapped tight and low around his torso. Finally he turned off the road and pulled up at the old bridge he used to come to with Robin. They got off the bike and walked slowly to the bridge and stood side by side looking over the edge.

"Where are we Jason?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Nowhere" he replied. Knowing it was true. What the bridge used to mean to him no longer applied.

"Well that's not true we must be somewhere" she pointed out with a smile.

He chuckled "I guess" he paused and then frowned "Are you okay? I wanted to get you out of there." He glanced at her wondering if Brenda going in to labor brought back memories of Carly and Michael's birth.

She looked at him knowing instantly that he was concerned for her and being touched by it. "I'm okay. There was a lot more medical intervention in Michael's birth and for the most part Carly was not awake for it." she told him sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. New life is about to come in to this world Jason and I don't want to feel any kind of sadness right now. I just want to be happy for Sonny and Brenda." she told him.

"Okay! Well we can just stand here and enjoy the quiet if you like" he agreed and she nodded.

"How did you find this place?" she asked and he smiled knowing she could never stay quiet for long and enjoying the sound of her voice anyway.

"I used to come here to meet Robin." he replied "This was the first place I saw her after the hospital. I didn't know who she was, but she seemed so sad and lost, kind of like me."

"This is where you fell in love" Elizabeth concluded.

"I guess" he agreed "It's also the last place I saw her when she told me she couldn't live with who I am and what I do anymore. Where she told me she was going to Paris and gave me an ultimatum. Give up working for Sonny and go with her to Paris, or we were over."

"OH!" she thought for a while and then continued "So it's bitter sweet being here?" she asked.

"If you mean does it have good and bad memories? Then yes. But it doesn't affect me like it used to. I'm not in love with her anymore." he told her honestly. She looked at him wondering if that was the complete truth and trying to read him.

"I mean, I'll always care for her. She was in my life at a time when I really needed her. But caring for her and wanting her to be happy is the extent of my feelings now. We are too different, we never would have worked in the long term. I thought she understood that I'm Jason Morgan, not Jason Quartermaine. He's dead. At least she seemed to in the beginning. But as time went on I realized she was looking for me to turn back in to Jason Quartermaine."

"Wow! I'm sorry. I didn't realize" She replied.

"No need to be sorry. It hurt like hell to love Robin and to realize I wasn't enough for her and she wanted me to be someone I couldn't remember, and wasn't even sure I'd ever have liked. But I'm good now. I don't blame her or resent her for it. Sometimes I wonder if she resents me for not being what she wanted." he shook his head not sure how to convey what he was feeling. "We loved each other the best way we knew how, but it just wasn't right for either one of us in the end."

Elizabeth frowned, "Why do you say you aren't sure you would have liked Jason Quartermaine? What did they tell you about him?"

"Just how wonderful he was, that he wanted to be a doctor that everyone loved him. To be honest he sounded like he lived his life to make everyone else happy, rather than himself. I had to wonder if he had a brain in his head or was he too busy being what everyone expected." Jason replied with contempt.

"That is incredibly sad that you feel that way about him. That a family's overwhelming grief and love for a lost son, turned you against even the idea of him" she commented.

Jason's head snapped up at what he perceived was criticism. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything Jason it was just an observation." she replied.

He frowned and then remembered she'd met Jason Quartermaine "Oh that's right you met him.'

She smiled "Yes I did" focusing on Jason with clear eyes "He probably was all that you said he was to his family. But that is no reason to feel embarrassed or dislike him because he inspired such love." She had a sudden thought and verbalized it "Did they make you feel that you couldn't live up to him?"

"No and I never wanted to try and live up to him. I just wanted to be myself." Jason snapped back. It was definitely a sore point so she decided to let it slide.

"What did you think of him?" he asked, curiously annoyed.

"OH ME?" she chuckled and blushed "I thought he was wonderful. He cured me of my Lucky obsession. For that he has my eternal gratitude"

"He did?" he liked the idea of that "Maybe he wasn't such a dumbass after all"

"He wasn't THAT at all." She replied.

"How did he cure you of your Lucky obsession?" he asked, wanting to like something about his former self.

"He flirted with me" she began and then elaborated with details of her first and only meeting with Jason Quartermaine and how it turned in to a major crush for her. Jason was so easy to talk to she forgot to hold anything back, describing in detail how she felt the second she laid on eyes on Jason Quartermaine. How gorgeous he was, his beautiful eyes and smile, the warmth of his hand as he held hers, his hot body all tanned and sweaty, how incredibly sweet he was to her. That one little meeting made her realize she didn't have to settle for Lucky's scraps, she was worth more.

As she told her story, the hum in Jason's blood at being so close to her increased. He felt the warmth spread across his body as Elizabeth confessed her physical attraction even at 15 to Jason Quartermaine. But as well as the physical she spoke of an instant awareness of what Jason Quartermaine was like as a person. The detail she went in to proved to Jason that, despite having Jason's Quartermaine's face, Elizabeth really did see them as two different people. She had to or else she would not have gone in to such detail. There was no danger of her confusing him with Jason Q. There was only a handful of people who reacted like that. He liked it, he liked **her** even more.

When it dawned on her how much she had confessed, a deep scarlet blush started to spread from Elizabeth's neck up to her cheeks. Suddenly the previous night popped in to her head and she blushed even more. She stared at him with confused and embarrassed eyes.

"You think I'm hot!" Jason said quietly, remembering her reaction to him looking at her the night before.

"whaat! No! I um I….." she paused her voice faltering, searching for some way to deny it, that made sense "No I think Jason Quartermaine was hot. You ARE NOT Jason Quartermaine" she clarified shakily.

Jason shook his head smiling "Jason Quartermaine and I have different personalities, different likes and dislikes, different careers and mostly different friends" he paused "but we have the same face, the same body"

"No NO you don't." she denied still trying to back peddle "you are a lot older and and…you are bigger, a lot bigger. Oh and your hair is short and spiky."

"Elizabeth" he interrupted "It's okay". He stepped closer, totally unable to hold back now. One hand moved to cup her shoulder, the other moved to cup the back of her neck. He wanted to look in to her eyes.

"I…I" she began and stopped, swallowing. "FINE! I think you're hot. Satisfied?" she blurted out, moving her head slightly, enjoying his touch.

"Shh it's okay" he assured her, moving closer "I think you are" he swallowed the rawness in his throat as his eyes drifted down to gaze at her mouth "so beautiful"

He watched fascinated as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips.

"You do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh yeah" whispered back as his head lowered, only to stop abruptly as Elizabeth's cell phone broke the spell. He stepped back quickly dropping his hands and she stared at him blinking.

"You better answer that" he muttered.

"Oh" she mumbled as she stepped back one pace and spun around to avoid his eyes. She fumbled for her cell phone and saw the caller ID "Emily".

"Em?" she answered

"_What's going on? Has anything happened yet? I've been going out of my mind wondering" _

"Ah not sure. We should get back to the hospital I guess and check. Did Leticia come back to help you?" Elizabeth replied her voice wobbling over the words.

"_yeah she did. Are you okay? You sound funny! Where are you anyway?"_

"Umm Jason and I were going a little stir crazy so we went for a ride, but we are going to head back now" Elizabeth explained as she turned without a word to Jason and walked towards the bike. Jason turned slowly and followed her. "I'll check in with you as soon as we get back"

"_Okay then"_

"Bye" Elizabeth ended the call and put her cell phone back in her pocket. She turned to face Jason when she got to the bike.

"Jason" she started only to be interrupted.

"Put your helmet on, we'll take the quick route back this time. Be there in no time" he told her.

"I think we should talk about what just happened here" she stated and Jason panicked. IF they talked about that, the previous night would come up and he realized he wasn't ready, He had no idea what to say or how far to go with Elizabeth. He just wasn't ready. He wanted to kiss her not talk about it, but he knew he couldn't have the kiss without the talk and he definitely wasn't ready. He was furious with himself.

"There's nothing to talk about, nothing happened, nothings going to happen" he replied.

"But" she started.

"Nothing" he reiterated coldly, as he swung his leg over the bike and did his best to ignore her.

He started the bike and gunned it to drown out the sound of her voice. He'd made a mistake, a huge mistake and he'd let his guard slip. Once again words had let him down and he knew he'd been harsh with her when he shut her down. But he had to be certain of lots of things before they talked about anything or took whatever it was they were feeling to the next level. Jason wasn't used to thinking like this, he never had to because since Robin he just had no strings casual sex. There was nowhere to go in those relationships and no emotions required. Then again with Robin she'd done all the thinking and moving their relationship forward, he'd just followed her lead until the ultimatum. But now with Elizabeth, he had to be smart for both of them. So he would never let anything like last night or tonight happen again. Not until he knew himself where they were headed and if he had anything at all to offer Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fumed, angry at being cut off and angry at being dismissed and ignored. "We'll see Jason Morgan" she told him out loud, but knew he wouldn't have heard over the noise of the bike. Without any vanity at all she finally admitted to herself that he was attracted to her. He'd shown his hand last night and again tonight, so there was no denying it anymore. But she was unsure what to do about it. She just knew she wouldn't let him forget it, not under any circumstances. So she swung her leg over the back of the bike and hopped on behind him. She had the ride back to the hospital to figure out what to do and how to make him talk to her about it. She smiled as she pressed herself closer to him, her arms wrapped firmly around his stomach and her cheek resting against his back.

Elizabeth's temper did not ease once they arrived back at the hospital. Jason did his best to ignore her existence and literally kept a physical distance between them. When Francis made room for them to sit, Jason waited for Elizabeth to sit first and then moved away from the group. If she stood and moved towards him, he made an excuse to walk in the opposite direction. It was becoming obvious that he wasn't just ignoring her, he was deliberately snubbing her.

Half an hour after their arrival back at the hospital, a tired and obviously emotional Sonny appeared walking towards them holding a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. All that could be seen was a thick thatch of black hair. He stopped in front of the group, turned the baby slightly and said

"Everyone meet Adela Corinthos. She's 71/2 pounds, 20 inches and she is the image of her mamma." he announced his voice cracking.

"OH Sonny" Elizabeth croaked moving forward to pull the blanket away from her face "she's so beautiful".

"Brenda said you get first cuddle" Sonny told her handing his daughter tentatively to Elizabeth. She took her and held the baby close to her, moving into the circle of Sonny's arms. She lightly stroked Adela's cheeks with the tips of her fingers, and the baby's sleepy eyes opened momentarily, unable to focus and let out a squeak.

"I need to take her back, they should be finished cleaning Brenda up." he said as Elizabeth gently handed the baby back to Sonny, who smiled at everyone and then walked slowly back to the room where Brenda was.

"OH I need to call Emily" Elizabeth declared tears in her eyes.

Jason watched her solemnly, wondering what the scene had been like when Michael was born. She said she was the first to hold him, that Carly was too scared to touch him. He thought it must bring back memories for her, and he'd taken advantage of her earlier. He was such a louse. He was distracted from his thoughts by Mike's arrival and decided to fill him in himself on Adela's birth and how Sonny had brought her out to see them. Mike had brought coffee and muffins for everyone and Jason noted the large hot chocolate that stood out in the tray that Mike held. He took it and a coffee for himself and turned to find Elizabeth talking to a man. He approached slowly and then stopped abruptly at their conversation, realizing this was Dr Leo that she had mentioned.

"Yes Elizabeth I did mean it when I asked you out" the doctor smiled directly into her face and moved closer.

"Well good because I'd like to change my answer and say, Yes I would like to go out with you" she told him. She was pissed at Jason, and this wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world to do, but she liked Dr Leo too. It couldn't hurt to go out with him could it?

"I'm very happy about that. How about Friday night? For dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds great, There is one thing though, you know I have a body guard?" she told him.

"Yes I've seen him around." the doctor nodded.

"Well he has to come with us. I can't go anywhere without him. I'll understand if you want to change your mind now" she replied.

"No it's doesn't change my mind. He keeps his distance and is very respectful of the hospital staff. I assume in his line of work he is an expert at being discreet." the doctor smiled again. Right then Jason wanted to punch him, ruin his perfect row of top teeth.

"Really? I'm surprised, but great. So Friday night it is" she gushed, relieved.

"What's going on here?" Jason demanded as he stepped closer to Elizabeth. The doctor didn't take a step back at Jason's approach.

"Dr Leo Julian this is Jason Morgan" Elizabeth introduced "one of my employers"

Jason's head snapped round to stare at Elizabeth, not liking the introduction. It was a definite snub. Jason smiled inwardly, he couldn't expect anything different considering, but for some reason it gave him hope. The doctor put his hand out and Jason unable to take it with two drinks in his hand gestured towards him with both hands full.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Morgan" but Jason ignored him looking at Elizabeth instead waiting for her to ask if she could go out Friday so he could refuse. If she wanted to reduce him to an employer for introductions to some guy she wanted to date well, he had no problem going the heavy handed boss routine and refusing her time off. Thinks between them could get interesting, maybe he wouldn't need to speak, just take action. He smirked.

"Remember I asked you if I could have Friday night off to go out? Well I'm taking this Friday off and I'm going out to dinner with Leo" she declared her eyes challenging him. "He's completely okay with Francis coming along as my bodyguard"

The information was unnecessary since he'd overheard their conversation. But Jason was taken aback that she didn't actually ask his permission again. Once again he thought on his feet.

"I'd already decided to give Francis this Friday night off too" he paused as she frowned at him and to his surprise realized she wanted to fight him with. "So I'll have to be your bodyguard instead"

"WHAT?" Elizabeth gasped. He raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking if she really wanted him to repeat it. "WHO is going to look after Michael?" she pointed out. Leo watched the interaction with interest.

"Maria" Jason replied, naming his part time housekeeper "She spoke to me last week. She's upset that she is taking a paycheck for no work. Apparently, you are too good of a housekeeper and leave nothing for her to do. She offered to baby sit Michael whenever we both had to work"

"Oh!" she replied still disconcerted at the idea of Jason witnessing her date and convinced Leo would back out with Jason in the mix "umm Leo if you want to…" she started but he interrupted her.

"It's still okay Elizabeth" he assured her, turning her towards him.

"It IS?" she asked shocked.

"Of course! We'll still be alone, I'm sure when Mr Morgan is on bodyguard duty he is as discreet as your usual bodyguard is" Leo stated, knowing the game being played out by Jason Morgan but determined not to loose out when Elizabeth was the prize. Jason's eye's narrowed in anger, offended at Leo's prodding.

Jason stepped forward and shouldered Elizabeth slightly behind him. "Your hot chocolate" he said as he shoved the take away cup in to her hand.

"I'll make a reservation for dinner Elizabeth and let you know the details tomorrow. Congratulations on the birth of your friends baby." Leo said as he turned and walked down the corridor.

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth demanded and Jason smirked. Whatever happened to the quiet even tempered Elizabeth? He stared at her. He was sure she was still there but the incident in Michael's bedroom and what just happened at the bridge had changed their relationship. Their mutual attraction was out in the open, he could not deny it anymore. Ignoring it now was not an option, he had to find a new way to deal with it. He began to think it wasn't going to be so hard to work out how he felt and what he wanted from Elizabeth. His grin widened as he thought, as much as he liked the quiet and calm Elizabeth, he liked the fiery angry one just as much. Her eye's were brightened, she breathed deeper and her lips were just a little more fuller he thought. His attraction to her kicked up a notch. He liked everything about Elizabeth.

"Nothing is wrong with me. What's wrong with you?" he retorted "isn't Francis allowed a night off too?

She stared at him and deflated before his eyes. He'd used her own sense of fairness against her. He played dirty, she decided. Well too bad. He liked her she liked him and if he wasn't going to do anything about it or let HER do anything about it, well she'd find her fun elsewhere.

"Of course not" she shot back "you come along by all means MR Morgan. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself anyway." She stalked away from him sipping at her hot chocolate.

Jason watched her walk away, feeling a tightening in his groin. She was gorgeous when she was mad and fighting him. He was kidding himself, she was gorgeous in every possible way.

"I'm so screwed".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once Mike had arrived and they'd seen Adela there was no real reason to stay at the hospital. Elizabeth knew that Brenda would not be up to visitors and she asked Francis to take her home. She would have considered Jason's feelings also but she was too angry with him at the time. However, Jason intervened and told Francis to head home, he would go home and take Elizabeth on his bike with him. Reluctantly Elizabeth agreed. By the time they finally arrived back at Harbor View towers it was 2am. Throughout the ride Jason's anger and frustration at his situation with Elizabeth had vanished, probably because having her so close with her arms wrapped around him did things to his libido and cleared his brain of everything but Elizabeth. Without a word to Jason, Elizabeth got out of the elevator and turned right to go to Sonny's Penthouse. Jason watched her greet Andrew on the door and he opened it to allow her entrance.

"Elizabeth?" Jason called. But she quickly stepped through the door and slammed it shut. Jason chuckled, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one with someone under his skin. If he wasn't mistaken he'd gotten under Elizabeth's skin too. He walked in to a quiet and deserted Penthouse and stopped, looking around him. Elizabeth and Michael were across the hall and he was alone. He didn't like it. He wanted them home with him where they belonged. He turned to walk over to Sonny's and get them and once again stopped abruptly. Wouldn't that fly in the face of his resolve? Of course it would. He had to tread carefully or he'd ruin everything. Elizabeth wasn't the sort of woman he could play with, he had to take her seriously and her staying at Sonny's was a statement. She was pissed at him and he had to let that run its course. He smiled again. Let her have her date with the dorky doctor, he'd make sure all she could think about was him, and when the time was right, when he knew exactly what he wanted to say, he'd say it.

He turned again and moved slowly up the stairs to his room. He had a LOT of thinking to do.

Elizabeth didn't see Jason the following morning. She made breakfast, with Leticia's help, for Emily and the children at Sonny's Penthouse. Sonny had called not long after they woke to say that Brenda and Adela had a good night, but he was staying with her. He would be home a bit later to shower and change and take Harley back to the hospital to see his mother and new baby sister. Emily decided to follow Elizabeth in to work so she could visit Brenda and Adela.

Elizabeth hadn't slept well. She had no idea what to do about Jason, how or even if she should confront him and make him talk. She decided to talk to Brenda and Emily about it. So after dropping Michael at day care and before her shift started, Elizabeth found herself not only confessing her attraction and feelings for Jason to Emily and Brenda but also giving a detailed description of their encounter on the bridge. She deliberately left off the incident in Michael's bedroom though, she was still embarrassed and not sure how to explain that one. Once she began talking there was no stopping her. She wasn't even aware of the smirks of delight that spread across Brenda and Emily's faces. She just talked.

"So I ignored him on the way home and I stayed at your Penthouse and I slammed the door in his face" Elizabeth finished exhausted emotionally and looked at her two friends. Both had delighted smirks on their faces.

"What?" Elizabeth asked bemused.

Emily and Brenda turned to each other "I told you so" Emily gushed.

"I just love it. Jason has it bad for Elizabeth" Brenda giggled.

"OH now wait I wouldn't go that far" Elizabeth denied embarrassed.

"Well I would and if you weren't so clueless and had at least a bit of a freaking ego you would have figured it out the night we watched the Pepe Le Pew dvd with him" Emily groused.

"THAT night? Well he was kind of flirting with me but it was just a bit of fun" Elizabeth denied again.

"OH honey!" Brenda groaned, knowing that response was like throwing a match on the fire known as Emily.

"OH For Gods sake Elizabeth. My brother had an erection so hard he could barely walk around properly. Which, might I just say, was completely ewwwwwwww for me to have to see." she let that sink in as Brenda giggled "But I digress, he was also deliberately baiting you so that you'd jump around in front of him in that night shirt. He was checking you out and totally fixated on your boobs" Emily rambled in annoyance.

Elizabeth mouth gaped in a "OH" and she blushed scarlet red, well that put a whole new perspective on the incident in Michael's bedroom. "What do I do?" she asked softly.

"Honey it sounds like you don't have to do much of anything just be alone with him. The one time you are alone together at that bridge and he told you how beautiful you are and nearly kissed you." Brenda pointed out "Nice timing by the way there Emily"

"Hey it's not my fault you were having a baby and I was worried. You owe me a new pair of Nike's by the way…your water broke all over mine and I had to borrow shoes from your closet" Emily retorted.

Emily and Brenda glared at each other and then broke out in smiles again.

"SO where were we? Oh yeah you just need to get Jason alone a few more times. He'll crack under the pressure" Emily said.

"Umm well there was something else" Elizabeth stuttered. Emily's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT? SPILL" Emily demanded.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how to describe it" Elizabeth mumbled nervously.

"Elizabeth!" Emily warned.

Elizabeth ignored Emily. She was so hard to talk to these days. She concentrated instead on Brenda and began to describe the incident in Michael's bedroom.

"Well I was putting Michael down for the night, after his bath. Jason followed me in to his room and I heard him groan and when I turned around he was staring at my chest and he pointed out I had no bra on" She looked at both of them trying to gauge their reactions "He seemed all tense and then I realized he was…well you know" she paused to whisper "aroused"

"You mean you bending over a cot and not wearing a bra gave him a boner?" Emily clarified.

Elizabeth nearly choked "Yes that's what I mean. God can you teach me to talk like that and not blush?"

Emily and Brenda looked at each other and Brenda decided to clue Elizabeth in on a few things. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about it's natural. He's attracted to you and by the sounds of things you are attracted to him. If neither of you reacted that way we wouldn't have anything to talk about. You know if Sonny is annoying me about something or won't take a hint to change a subject, I bend over in front of him deliberately. Always works, his brain goes to mush and all he can think about is sex. Plus it's an excellent position for some fun"

"God yeah I try never to stand near furniture when Nikolas is behind me, he always ends up bending me over it" Emily confessed.

Elizabeth looked at both women stunned. "I'm not sure I'm women enough for Jason. I know none of this stuff"

"Neither did I until Nikolas." Emily assured her sitting down next to her and hugging her close. "You like Jason a lot right?"

"I do" Elizabeth smiled

"You are attracted to him? I mean you want him?" Brenda pushed.

"Yes I do. I want him so much" Elizabeth admitted.

"Right well it's obvious he wants you. Sonny pretty much told us Jason has built a wall of "I'm not worthy" crap around him since you came to stay. That will be the hardest thing to break down" Brenda told her.

"I have a date on Friday with Dr Leo Julian, Jason is coming along as my body guard" Elizabeth confessed "He made me so mad last night I just went ahead and made the date right in front of him. Now I feel bad. Leo doesn't deserve to be used in that way"

"Ahh fooey" Emily declared "You agreed to go out with him. You didn't make promises for a happily ever after. He gets the pleasure of your company for an evening that is enough. Jason in turn gets a lesson that if he doesn't step up someone else will. It's perfect. But there is some ground work to lay" Emily told them. "You have to get him alone again before that date"

"But he avoids that at all costs Em. He usually goes out or you are there" Elizabeth reminded her.

"Hmm I have a feeling he won't be going to Jakes this week, not with your impending date with Dr Leo on Friday." Brenda pondered.

"What about you Em? You are over most nights, do you think we should do another Pepe Le Pew dvd night, since he stayed home and well you know, flirted with me" Elizabeth asked.

"No! I think I'll just not turn up tonight. We won't tell him, I'll be late and then call and say I can't come over. Then you are alone together" Emily planned.

"Okay I got Troy with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom to watch tonight. Remember you said you wanted to see the men in skirts." laughed Elizabeth.

"Yeah I remember. Actually the fighting in that will appeal to Jason. He'll want to stay and watch it too. You should bake brownies again too Elizabeth. Chocolate is an aphrodisiac and he ate nearly all of them last time" Emily giggled.

"Aphrodisiac? You are a genius sometimes Emily." Brenda laughed.

"I know! I've been scheming to get Nikolas since I was 14" Emily retorted.

"Yeah but now you got him you don't want him. You want Greg" Elizabeth joked.

"A guard? You are dating a guard?" Brenda whispered.

"Not yet! I'm exploring the possibility. He's hot and sweet and way too cute. Plus Nik is getting on my nerves. Marry me Em Marry me. It's annoying, I'm only 19 years old." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break, 19 is way to young to get married" Brenda agreed.

"Well that was what prompted the proposal, my suggestion to take a break" Emily huffed. "Look lets move on, I'm not the one with a self confidence problem who is trying to open up the original stone cold Jason to a relationship. It's Elizabeth. Lets concentrate on her." Emily gazed at Elizabeth "I had another thought to"

"Yes?" Elizabeth and Brenda asked in unison.

"You know how you told me one of your lecturers suggested practicing the remedial and therapeutic massage you are learning on a friend?" Emily prompted.

"Yes" Elizabeth responded.

"I think you should ask Jason to help you with your study, and when he says yes, tell him you have to practice your massage technique and he'd be perfect to practice on. But if he turns you down tell him you'll ask the guards to help you out" Emily laughed.

"Oh that's GOOD" Brenda breathed.

"I'm not sure I could massage Jason" Elizabeth coughed.

"You massage Francis all the time" Emily pointed out.

"You do?" Brenda asked rolling her eyes "Why am I left out of the good stuff?"

"Francis hurt his shoulder about 6months ago. I asked the lecturer and she lets me use Francis to massage during class. It's no big deal" Elizabeth defended.

"So you can massage Jason too" Emily ordered.

"Whatever you think Emily" Elizabeth responded. "You would never know that I'm the older one" she shook her head.

"You have been dealing with Carly's drama and looking after Michael and missed out on the years where women learn their feminine wiles. You would know this stuff too if you started dating as early as I did" Emily assured her. "Plus I'm a Quartermaine, deviousness and scheming are family traits."

Later that evening a clearly contrite Jason Morgan was on his best behavior. Elizabeth had decided to take his lead and play things the way Jason wanted, for the time being. But she was also fired up with Brenda and Emily's advice for turning Jason's head. So she pretended to ignore what had happened between them and treat Jason as normal. As was their usual routine she fed Michael early and then cooked dinner for herself and Jason. Jason and Elizabeth shared their meal, while Michael sat between them happily playing and chattering baby talk. Jason told her about his day and she told him about her and Emily's visit with Brenda and Adela. But of course, left out the girl talk. Jason visibly relaxed with the atmosphere around them stuck firmly on "friendly". It prodded Elizabeth's anger again, and she began to wonder how Emily would play things. She knew Emily would want her to play her trump card. She stood and turned away to the sink with their now empty plates in hand, and with her back to Jason, poked the tiger.

"So you are really okay with acting as my body guard on Friday for my date with Dr Leo?" she questioned lightly. Instantly she felt the temperature in the kitchen spike and the tension emanate from Jason's body.

"I said I was didn't I?" he snapped "besides its either me or no date" he added and waited for her reaction.

She plastered a smile on her face and turned to reply "Oh no! I'm fine with it and I'm looking forward to dressing up and getting to know Dr Leo outside of work. I'm actually really excited." she paused "But I just know it's not your usual way to spend a Friday night, I thought you may have found another guard so you can do your own thing"

"No I haven't" he retorted and stood scraping his chair as he went. "Come on Michael, time for bath and a story" he cooed as he lifted Michael into his arms. He stared at the bench where a fresh batch of brownies were cooling. "Are they for dessert?" he asked his mouth watering.

"The brownies? No for later. Em is coming over as usual, tonight we're watching Troy. I figured you'd be going out again. It's been awhile" she replied turning again so he wouldn't see her smirk. He was really cranky.

"Well you thought wrong." he snapped again "I'm staying in." he moved to the kitchen door. "I'll call you when Michael is in bed to kiss him goodnight"

"Okay thanks I'll finish up in here then" she replied smiling.

Jason paused staring at her, she had pulled her hair up off her neck is a messy top knot. Her face glowed with health and happiness. For the first time he could remember she was not dressed in her usual shorts and tank, but in a short yellow sundress. The cotton material hugged every curve of her body it touched. She looked fantastic, and he blinked trying to gain some equilibrium. He quickly exited the kitchen when he didn't find it.

Elizabeth chuckled silently. Now that Emily had clued her in on the signs, she was beginning to be able to read Jason, and she liked what she saw. She hoped tonight he would finally kiss her. But if he didn't, it wouldn't be because he didn't want to, of that she was now certain.

An hour later just as Jason was shutting the door to Michael's room and was turning the baby monitor on, Jason heard the telephone. He knew Elizabeth would get it so he didn't race downstairs. He'd called her up to Michael's room earlier to kiss the newly bathed and dressed Michael good night. He'd played with Michael for a little bit telling him how lucky he was to have a mother like Elizabeth and then read from a travel book about Africa to him. The little boy had dropped off to sleep 5minutes before, but Jason had stayed to gaze down at him. He loved him and he did think of him as his son. It had started to dawn on Jason what it would be like for him and Elizabeth if anyone tried to take Michael away from them. He didn't know if it was the lie he'd told that was making him think that way or if it was the natural feeling of any parent to fear the loss of a child. Whatever, he didn't like the feeling.

Jason came trotting down the stairs to an empty room, just as Elizabeth exited the kitchen with a tray that contained a plate of the brownies and two cups. He knew one would be coffee for him and the other hot chocolate for Elizabeth. He noted that she had brushed her hair out, some time after she'd kissed Michael good night. It hung down her back in soft silky curls and his fingers itched to touch it. He deliberately looked away from her and frowned at the empty Penthouse.

"Em not here yet? She's late" Jason observed as Elizabeth set the tray on the coffee table. He walked around to stand in front of his usual seat and looked at her. This time he didn't look away, she was too close.

She looked up at him, her mouth curved in to her usual beautiful smile and she sat on the sofa, pulling her legs up to tuck he feet under her. She looked so familiar and right on his sofa that Jason couldn't help but return her smile.

"That was Emily on the phone" she paused and then dropped the planned bombshell. "She's not coming over tonight, she's developed a migraine" Elizabeth then watched closely for his reaction.

Jason licked his lips, in unconscious reaction to the idea of having Elizabeth to himself. His eye's skittered from Elizabeth, to the vacant expanse of sofa beside her, back to his usual seat and then back to the space beside her.

"Oh" he mumbled "too bad". Once again his gaze moved to travel over Elizabeth's position on the sofa and the space beside her. He gave up trying to fight what he wanted to do and moved to flop beside her on the sofa. He then turned to look at her and she met his eyes straight on. They focused on each other and neither looked away. So close they were almost touching. Close enough for Jason to note the dark blue of her eyes, and with surprise the brown flecks intensifying their size. He grinned at her, unable to help himself, it was so good to be this close to her. She grinned back in response satisfied that he had opted to sit so close to her.

"Coffee and a brownie?" She asked huskily.

"hmmm..I'll start the movie" he murmured.

Jason was enjoying the movie and not just because the story was good, but because the first fight scenes was so raw and spectacular, it promised to be a good movie. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he was also enjoying Elizabeth's reaction. She had gushed at how beautiful the women in the movie were, and Jason had to agree but to him Elizabeth was more beautiful. She was currently, curled up hugging his bicep with her face curled into it to block out her view of the television screen and yet another fight scene.

"Is it over?" she asked

"It's been over for awhile." he told her chuckling. She turned her head to resume watching the movie but didn't move away from him, he noted contentedly.

She seemed engrossed in the movie, and while he was enjoying it also, he was more aware of her. He had no idea what to do with his hands when they first sat down, so he'd crossed his arms across his chest. But now his shoulders were starting to cramp. He longed to stretch them out and to gather her in to his side, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. He thought of his options; he could unfold them and rest them on his own thighs, but that would bring his left hand close to Elizabeth's own knee and thigh and he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist running his palm along the creamy flesh now on display. He raised his arms to stretch and the decision was taken from him as Elizabeth snuggled in to his side and under his arm. He smiled and flexed his arm, before bringing it down to hold he closer to him. His arm slipped from her waist to her hip and settled there.

"Oh" she gasped as a love scene for Brad Pitts character began. "Nice butt Brad" she giggled.

Jason glanced down at her and then back to the screen. He normally wasn't affected by love scenes in movies but he normally didn't have Elizabeth clamped to his side. His body hardened, and he wondered how Elizabeth could fail to see it when it was just below her eye level. He closed his eyes briefly and waited for the scene to be over and for his body to calm down. Elizabeth wriggled a bit.

"Wow! What a job? Wish I was her" Elizabeth mumbled and Jason frowned.

"You want a love scene with that guy? He's got a mouth like a girl!" he grumbled.

Elizabeth raised her head to chuckle at Jason. "Yeah you're right"

Then she snuggled back in to position her cheek pressed against his chest. This time her hand fisted in to his t-shirt at this side. Jason shifted slightly and pulled her even closer his hand slipping down to the top of her thigh and involuntarily squeezing before moving back to cup her hip.

She was so warm and she fitted so snuggly against him, it must be right he thought. The previous night's lack of sleep overtook him, his eyes drifted shut and he succumbed to sleep. Elizabeth snuggled even closer, the warmth of Jason's body seeping in to her. His breathing was slow and deep and she listened to the thud of his heart against her cheek. Her last thought before she also succumbed to sleep was "I love Jason".

Jason wasn't sure what woke him, but his eyes popped open and he wondered what time it was. In sleep, Jason had turned toward Elizabeth and wrapped both arms around her. His head was turned to the side and his face now rested on the top of her head as she continued to sleep. He raised one hand to gently tip her head back and in to the crook of his arm. A strand of her was caught between her lips, and he raised his hand again to brush it away with the tips of his fingers. He watched her sleep for a moment, then gently bent his head to kiss her lips softly. When he raised his head again she snuggled closer and a smile pulled at her lips.

"Jason" she breathed. He caught his breath and wished he had the right to carry her up to his bed and kiss her awake. But he knew he couldn't just jump on Elizabeth like that, she wasn't ready and he wanted more, from her and for her. He knew he was already little bit in love with Elizabeth and it scared the hell out of him. It wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. He needed to take things slow with her, ease her in to a relationship. Actually ease himself in to a relationship again. After Robin he didn't think he'd ever go there again and he didn't want to make any mistakes and get hurt, or hurt Elizabeth.

He looked down at her again and smiled. He shifted their positions so that he could lift her in to his arms and stood. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, laid her on the bed fully clothed and then pulled the covers over her. He stood and looked at her again. She snuggled into her pillow and sighed. Jason smiled and quietly left the room.

"I'm so screwed" he paused and then reassured himself "but maybe that's not so bad"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth woke slowly from a deep sleep. At some point during the night she had rolled on to her stomach and was now hugging her pillow along her body. She glanced at her clock on the bedside table to see what time it was. For the first time in a long time she had woken before her alarm, but was happy to see it was only by ten minutes. She rolled over on to her back and hugged her pillow closer, then frowned as she realized she was still in her clothes. Jason must have put her to bed. For some reason that made her feel warm and tingly. She smiled trying to clear her brain and work out what of the previous night had been real and what had been her dreams. She had snuggled close to Jason and he hadn't pulled away, in fact he had put his arm around her and pulled her close as she'd rested against his chest. He'd caressed her thigh and hip, though she thought that wasn't deliberate or even sexual in anyway. But she'd loved being close to him. She hadn't gotten the kiss she'd hoped for but she hoped that was because they'd both fallen asleep rather than Jason holding back. She'd had a delicious dream where he'd held her close while she slept and kissed her softly. She wanted more, she wanted everything, but some instinct told her that Jason was being cautious with her and if she pushed the physical side of things to hard it would have the opposite affect to what she wanted. She didn't like playing games with him, but she realized that the subtle game playing would have a better chance of breaking down Jason's walls. What was it Emily suggested? OH YEAH a massage! Talking about it with Brenda and Emily had embarrassed her but the truth was she would love to get her hands on Jason and a massage was as good a place as any to start. The request for help with her studies was the way to ease him in to it too. This morning at breakfast with Michael as a buffer should do the trick. She jumped as her alarm went off. Time to start the day.

Jason hadn't slept well again. Each time he'd made a decision about how he would progress things with Elizabeth he was reminded of the damn date on Friday with the doctor. He would immediately change his mind from the "take things slowly and ease Elizabeth in to a relationship" to "screw that, take what you want and give her no other choice, stake your claim she's yours" type of seduction. He just had to get past this date. Then he could set about claiming Elizabeth Webber. He'd only been asleep for a little when he was woken by the sound of her movements and Michael's giggles and babble outside his door. He needed a shower to clear his head and then he'd go down stairs for breakfast with his family.

A little while later while Jason and Elizabeth lingered over breakfast, Elizabeth admitted to herself that things were going well this morning. No signs of regret or embarrassment after the previous night. He hadn't retreated from her like he had so many times before, so he must be okay with her falling asleep in his arms. He'd greeted her with a warm smile that had made her toes curl and she'd responded with an equally warm smile she hoped would curl his own toes. They'd talked as usual over breakfast and Jason was on to his second cup of coffee as she was finishing her tea. The time was right.

"I can't believe summer is almost over and Em goes back to college next week" she paused as Jason focused his attention on her. "I'm really going to miss her during my days off and I guess she won't be able to keep me company of an evening as much anymore".

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

"Well she and Nik have come to an understanding. He'll stop proposing if she moves in with him and she's happy to do that" Elizabeth replied.

Jason frowned "Living with him? In that haunted freak show of a house!" he chuckled "I bet Monica and Alan not to mention Edward will LOVE that idea" Elizabeth chuckled with him. "What is the difference anyway? If they are married or living together? She may as well have married him"

"We live together and we aren't married" Elizabeth pointed out as Jason's eyes snapped to hers. Elizabeth smiled sweetly "it was a compromise on both sides. He didn't want to see her dating your guard Greg"

Jason frowned again "He should have spoken to me that would never have happened" Jason stated, choosing to ignore the comparison of their situations.

"Anyway, she'll be spending more time with Nik now that they've settled things. Which means I have no one to help me study when I need it" Elizabeth tossed the bait out there.

"Well I'll be home more often now. I can help you study if you want" Jason offered with a smile.

"Really Jason you would do that?" She gushed, sitting straighter in her chair and leaning closer to him. He noted the change in posture and leaned closer to her also.

"Absolutely" He smiled.

"Oh thank you Jason." she told him warmly "Because YOU are the perfect subject to practice on"

"Practice on what does that mean?" he asked with genuine amusement.

She leaned closer still "To practice my massage technique on of course. Remedial and therapeutic massage." Elizabeth watched in fascination as Jason's smile faded. She saw the tension enter his body. Two weeks ago she would have seen that tension as a bad thing. Not so now, because thanks to Emily and Brenda she looked for other signs as she continued. "I need all body types but yours is perfect because you can quiz me on skeletal and muscle structure while I do it." She watched as Jason's breathing changed, his blue eyes glowed and faint tinge of pink entered his cheeks. She was pretty sure Jason both loved and hated the idea as she babbled on. "I should probably see if I can borrow a table so I can do you properly" she stated deliberately as Jason gulped "Do you have any aches and pains? With all that heavy work you do at the warehouse I'm sure you do. I'll find all your sore spots Jason. I'm told I have really good hands"

Jason abruptly stood up, towering over Elizabeth his hands clenching and unclenching. Elizabeth noted with a degree of satisfaction that Jason's jeans appeared a little too tight. He stepped away from the table, stumbled a bit and then stepped around her to kiss Michael.

"You can't massage me" he croaked.

"I can't" Elizabeth asked "Why not? You said you'd help me study."

"I know and I will. But not like that" he told her his voice unsteady and inwardly she smiled. The rejection not hurting at all.

"But Emily let me massage her a couple of times, it helped me and her. But she's a totally different body shape to you, Jason. I need different body shapes. You have a great body well defined with muscles, yours is the perfect body to learn from" Elizabeth deliberately put the double meaning out there. She almost giggled when she saw Jason gulp again.

"I don't like to be touched" he told her. Thinking it would end the subject.

"You don't? Really? I find that hard to believe Jason, every one likes to be touched. Massage is good for you, it can relax you, ease your stress and tension" Elizabeth pointed out, not at all innocently.

"Okay! I don't want you touching me" Jason told her and stormed out.

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief, Jason just lied to her. Her anger starting to boil in her she mumbled the words aloud "Jason just lied to me!" For what? To save face? Oh he was sooo going to get it.

Jason stabbed at the elevator buttons as the doors closed and he slumped back against the wall. What was she trying to do? Make him come in his jeans? He was close, oh so close to dragging her out of that chair and throwing her on the breakfast table. How on earth would he survive a massage? Elizabeth was dangerous. Innocent she maybe, naïve about men and sex she might be, but that very innocence made her dangerous. More dangerous than any experienced woman he'd known. The problem was she could push him to the limits of his control without even trying to and he'd end up behaving like the animal people believed him to be. Now he didn't even have anonymous sex to relieve his more base instincts with, Elizabeth in her innocence had ruined that too. He had to do something and soon, but not before that damn date. He'd give her that, let her have that freedom and then he was stepping up.

Elizabeth checked her watch and realized it was break time.

"I'll go on my break now Epiphany if it's okay?" she told her as she handed her the last updated file she'd worked on.

"I don't need to ask where you'll be, I know where to find you" Epiphany chuckled. Everyone knew Elizabeth spent her break times in Brenda Corinthos's room.

Elizabeth smiled and quickly headed for Brenda's room. She'd phoned Emily after Jason had left that morning and they'd arranged to meet in Brenda's room for lunch to discuss the latest with her and Jason. Emily was stopping off at Kelly's to get lunch too. Elizabeth stepped in to Brenda's room and smiled at Brenda and Emily chowing down on food from a Kelly's take out bag.

"You started without me" she accused.

"When it comes to food Elizabeth, there is no stopping those two" Sonny told her as he gazed at his daughter in his arms. Elizabeth physically deflated as she realized their girl's talk would be stifled by Sonny. Brenda smiled at Elizabeth.

"You can tell us, Sonny is on board with the whole "wake Jason up" plan" Brenda told her.

Elizabeth blushed furiously as she turned embarrassed eyes to Sonny.

"I can't actively participate against my friend but I've been doing my own little bit of nudging in my own way" Sonny assured her.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes! I think you and Jason make perfect sense." Sonny stated.

"Oh! But the schemes and stuff?" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Sonny's giving us the "guy perspective" to tell us if these "situations" we are putting Jason in will work or not. So spill what happened last night" Emily demanded as she handed Elizabeth the sandwich and chocolate milkshake she'd bought her from Kelly's. Between bites she filled them in on the previous night and this morning.

"Oh that is cruel Elizabeth" Sonny muttered.

She turned startled eyes to him "Really? I don't want to be cruel"

"Yeap it's cruel. But it will work" Sonny chuckled "Jason doesn't do "talking" well. He's better with actions, so you are putting him in situations where he has to explain himself and not just take action, it's cruel. But yeah it will work. He'll be wracking his brain trying to think of what to say to you"

"Are you really his friend because you sound like you are enjoying this?" Emily asked amused.

"Yes I'm his friend. Am I enjoying this? You bet you. I want the best for Jason and Elizabeth is the best. He's been existing since he and Robin broke up. But since you came he seems more alive again. Struggling with what he's feeling, but still, he's living again. You and Michael changed that. I want him to remember he is a good guy, one of the best and he deserves the best." Sonny explained.

"He is the best. He's the best father I could have hoped for, for Michael. I care a lot about Jason and I want him to be happy. I just want the chance to be the one to make him happy." Elizabeth mused out loud.

"He's already happier with you than I've seen him in a long time" Sonny pointed out. "He even eats breakfast"

"He just has to stop fighting the inevitable and go after what he wants." Emily told her "You" as Elizabeth blushed. "Now I think we have one more little button to push before your date" Emily told her.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I'll come over tonight we will go up to your room on a quest to search for the perfect out fit for your date. We'll argue and ask for Jason's opinion on what you should wear" Emily recited her plan.

"MAN you are evil" Sonny gasped.

"How so?" Emily chuckled.

"Asking Jason to pick the outfit she is to wear on a date with another man? You don't think that is evil" Sonny asked amused.

"No I think it's brilliant" Emily told him smugly as the door opened and Epiphany informed Elizabeth her break was over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jason exited the elevator and walked towards the door of the Penthouse. He was home earlier than usual, on purpose. He wanted to start spending more time with Elizabeth and Michael. As he opened the door the delicious aroma's from the kitchen and the site of Elizabeth and Michael on the floor hit him like simultaneous punches to the chest.

"Wow something smells good" he said as he walked towards where Elizabeth and Michael played, and slowly lowered himself to the floor beside Elizabeth.

"Emily is coming to dinner, so I cooked some of her favorites." she informed him as he reached for Michael.

"I thought she was moving in with Nik?" He asked smiling and nuzzling Michael as he pulled him closer.

"Nik's in Zurich until Saturday. She moves in Sunday" she told him watching and laughing as Jason raised Michael above his head in one of Michael's favorite games of airplane.

"Oh" he replied as he lowered Michael to his face and nuzzled his belly, before raising a giggling Michael back over his head.

"She's going to help me pick something too wear on my date tomorrow night" she informed him. Elizabeth watched with trepidation as Jason's whole demeanor changed. He stilled with Michael in the air, then seemed to recover and lowered him back down to hold him close and press kisses to his temple. At that moment Elizabeth wondered if she had said the right thing.

"That's nice of her" Jason replied. He reached over and grabbed one of Michael's favorite toys and used the opportunity to move away from Elizabeth on the rug. He sniffed the air without looking at her "is something burning?" he asked quietly.

Startled Elizabeth looked at the kitchen then back to Jason. Had she just been dismissed?Wow he was really annoyed with her, she thought. Better than being immune, she decided.

"I should go check" she said as she stood "Emily should be here soon."

"Thanks" he said, not looking at her. "You want to play with your blocks Michael? Will we build a tower like Harbor Views?"

She stared down at Jason for a few seconds before moving towards the kitchen. She had to speak to Emily, was it possible to push Jason to the point where he thought she wasn't worth it?

When Emily arrived she noted Elizabeth's mood, but Emily never had a chance to question her about it. She remained quiet throughout the meal, while Emily and Jason did most of the talking and catching up on all things Quartermaine. When Elizabeth dished out dessert for Emily and Jason and declined it for herself in favor of starting the washing up, Emily knew her friend was upset. She was never so glad as to hear Jason announce it was time for Michael's bath and story and he'd call Elizabeth and Emily to kiss him good night when he was ready for bed.

"Leave the dishes Elizabeth, I'll do them while you and Emily pick out something for you to wear on your" Jason paused and spat "date". Then turned on his heel with Michael in his arms and exited the kitchen. Elizabeth stared after him and slumped in to her seat. Emily moved to the kitchen door and waited for the sound of Jason's footsteps to recede up the stairs before turning around to question Elizabeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily demanded in a hushed tone.

"I think we pushed him to hard Em. He seems really angry with me, he just kind of shut me out." Elizabeth groaned "What if he's lost interest? What if he realized it was all games to press his buttons and he's done with it?"

"Oh good grief we haven't even got started. The shutting down is a good sign. He cares and he doesn't want to show it, so he shuts down. My guess is the date is a bug up his butt and he won't make a move until it's over with and he's run Dr Leo off a mile"

"I don't know Em. It was fun seeing Jason react to me, like I've reacted to him so often. But maybe I should just break the date and be honest with Jason" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Well that is one way to go. But you run the risk of Jason feeling guilty and closing off even more behind the "I'm not worthy" crap" Emily warned.

"I don't want that" Elizabeth stated "I want him to notice me."

"So we continue" Emily asked and stated.

"Yes lets leave this to him, since he volunteered and go find something for me to wear" Elizabeth stalked off towards the kitchen door.

Half an hour later Jason called Elizabeth and Emily in to kiss Michael good night.

"Jason, Elizabeth and I have completely different ideas about what she should wear on this date, we may need a man's point of view" Emily said after she kissed Michael goodnight.

"Call Sonny" Jason retorted.

"Why? You're already here" Emily replied.

"No" Jason stated flatly.

"What you aren't a "man"?" Emily chuckled quietly.

"Of course I am but I" he was interrupted by Emily talking over the top of him as she dragged Elizabeth toward the door.

"Great it's decided. We'll get the two outfits we can't decide on and show you"

Jason cursed as she shut the door firmly.

"Em I don't know" Elizabeth looked at her worriedly.

"YOU are going to knock his socks off"

Jason sat down on the sofa next to Emily, beer in hand.

"Where's Elizabeth? I thought I had to pick some outfit out for her date" Jason mumbled.

He found it impossible to enunciate the would date without spitting it out in disgust.

"We thought it would be best if she modeled them, so you could get the proper effect" Emily told him with a smile and chuckled as he groaned "Relax there's only two"

"ONLY two. Great!" he muttered.

Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs and Emily could hardly contain her excitement. She looked like sex on stick and Jason was in for it.

"Oh Liz I was right it's perfect on you. You look like sex on a stick" Emily announced.

Jason groaned at the same time as his head spun round to see Elizabeth for himself. What he saw made his breath hiss in to his lungs, his heart stop and his brain grind to a halt as he watched her walk round to stand and pose in front of him. Jason started to believe that his only functioning body part at that moment was his cock. It was now standing to attention and definitely ready to salute Elizabeth Webber.

The dress was the classic little black dress with a twist. Inky black silk, it was tighter than tight and shorter than anything Elizabeth had ever worn before. Despite the tight fit of the dress, it fit Elizabeth perfectly and was surprisingly comfortable to wear. It had the effect of emphasizing her tiny waist and allowing her hips to flare out. It gave her a definite woman's shape Elizabeth was convinced. It pulled her breasts up high so that the tops of them peaked out over the neckline. Tiny almost not there spaghetti straps were really for show not for any useful purpose in keeping the dress up. She wore black 4inch strappy sandals. For several minutes Jason's gaze wandered up and down her body and legs.

"Where's the rest of it?" Jason grunted.

"What do you mean? There's plenty of it" Emily exclaimed as she slapped him.

"You can't wear that! Where did you get that anyway?" Jason declared. Thinking silently she could wear it for him anytime but only when they were alone.

"I bought it for her" Emily retorted.

"Of course you did" Jason snapped with annoyance. "What's the other one like?"

"Jason it's the perfect little black dress for Elizabeth" Emily protested.

"I'll just go put it on" Elizabeth said quietly. Secretly pleased with Jason's reaction, she headed back up stairs to change. Despite his words she knew for a fact Jason liked the dress and her in it. She'd come to recognize that look in his eyes.

The next dress was a vast improvement but still didn't cover Elizabeth adequately for Jason's liking. It was another silk dress, sleeveless and deep lilac in color. The empire style neckline gave way to a straight fitting dress that skimmed her hips and fell to a couple of inches above her knee. She wore open toed lilac heels with it.

Jason stared. The color of her dress did something for her eyes, but did every dress Elizabeth owned have to push her breasts out the top of the neckline. It was not fair.

"That one" Jason declared.

Elizabeth looked down at herself "You think?" and he nodded as Emily snorted in disgust.

"Carly liked it too. She had one just like it only a proper shade of purple."

"I'm going to play pool" Jason dismissed them and walked awkwardly towards the pool table. Emily gave the thumbs up behind his back.

"I have to get going" Emily announced.

"I have some study to do. So I'll say goodnight" Elizabeth told Jason as Emily kissed her brother goodnight and then walked with Elizabeth to the door. Jason watched Elizabeth say goodnight to Emily, shut the door and throw him a smile as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Gnight Jason"

"Night"

Jason stalked around the table, setting up shots and sinking balls. As he was finishing his beer, he came to a decision. He had planned to give Elizabeth this date, under his watchful eye of course, let her enjoy herself and gain some confidence. All that changed with the torture they had put him through with that little black dress number. No way was he going to let Elizabeth enjoy this date. She'd already informed him that she was being taken to the Port Charles Grille for dinner. That was in the hotel Ned and AJ managed. Tomorrow he'd contact Ned and get the name of the maitre de. He would make sure their table was somewhere in a high traffic area and somewhere that he could get the next table and curb their conversation. Elizabeth and her Dr Leo were going to be right in his line of vision and be damned if he'd let her feel comfortable or enjoy her evening. By the time the night was over Elizabeth would hate the word date.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N **Just wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone for the awsome reviews and words of support and encouragement. I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 18 **

Elizabeth had spent the day in a state of confusion and excitement. Not just about her date but because about two hours in to her shift she had been summoned to Bobbi's office.

Convinced she'd made a mistake and was about to be thrown out of the nursing program, she walked slowly towards her office searching her brain trying to figure out what the mistake had been. But to her utter shock, the meeting was not about a mistake or throwing her off the program but was in fact excellent, self confidence boosting news. She knocked in trepidation and opened the door when Bobbi called out to enter.

She greeted Elizabeth with a smile "Come in, take a seat. I have good news"

"OH thank heaven." Elizabeth gasped in relief.

Bobbi chuckled "Everyone is very impressed with you Elizabeth. You are doing exceptionally well you have one final exam to complete your accelerated nursing training. I was wondering if you had considered a specialization as yet?"

"OH yes I have I want to be a surgical nurse." she smiled, please with herself.

"Excellent. I enjoyed that side of my nursing, I'm sure you will too. I've been looking at all your practical assessments too. You are very popular and every one is unanimous in their opinion that you are the best student we have at the moment".

"Really?" Elizabeth blushed. "That is so good to hear. I love working here. The doctors and nurses are so generous with their time and help"

"Alright well in preparation we've moved you off the wards and on to the ER roster. Check with Amy she will get your new schedule for you. It will start in two weeks." Bobbi informed her.

"Thank you Bobbi. I really appreciate this" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth you work hard and you deserve it." Bobby assured her then pausing she continued "Is it okay if I stray in to a personal topic?"

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled

"How is Michael?" Bobbi asked softly.

"OH Bobbi he's wonderful and he such a joy to love. I wish you would spend some time with him." she stated "I understand it's hard for you but please, please remember you are always welcome to come and visit"

Bobbi smiled emotion overtaking her "Thank you. I wanted to tell you that I think I'm ready to spend time with Michael, so maybe we could make arrangements? Maybe start off with a visit or two and if it works out and everyone is happy make it a permanent thing?"

"Absolutely, we have a regular date with the Quartermaine's for lunch tomorrow, but maybe Sunday I could bring him over." Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"How about I come to the Penthouse so he is in familiar surroundings, and maybe I can sit with him while you study and then I'm also on hand if you need help with the studying" Bobbi offered.

"On Sunday?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Sunday's good" Bobbi agreed,

"Thank you Bobbi, for everything but I should get back to my shift" Elizabeth gushed.

Elizabeth raced out of Bobbi's office, threw herself at Francis and told him her news. Before grabbing his cell phone to call Jason.

Meanwhile Jason and Sonny were meeting briefly in Jason's office at the warehouse. They were discussing the fact that the PCPD had "visited" them twice in the last week to search shipments and who may be behind the nuisance "tip offs" to the PCPD. There was also the spate of truck hijackings carrying legitimate produce to discuss.

Jason frowned and Sonny grunted as Jason's cell phone signaled an incoming call. Jason checked the caller ID

"I have to take this Sonny, it's Francis" Jason told him.

"Francis? Is Elizabeth alright?" Jason began the call.

"Jason it's me, everything is WONDERFUL I have the best news." Elizabeth babbled.

"Okay" Jason smiled at the excitement in her voice, ridiculously pleased to hear her voice during his working day.

"Bobbi just called me in to her office, I've gotten really good assessments and they are going to let me specialize as a surgical nurse if I pass my last exam next week. But she's confident I will so she's put me on the ER roster already in preparation, I start in two weeks". She told him excitedly.

Jason smiled broadened "Congratulations, you know you'll pass that exam, I'll help you study. A surgical nurse is what you wanted right?

"YES!" she cried.

"Right well tonight we celebrate" Jason told her smiling.

"What? NO I'm going out with Dr Leo, we'll have to celebrate another time. But I wanted to tell you my news." she told him happily.

Immediately at the reminder of her date Jason's mood flattened. Damn it.

"Right well you told me, congratulations, but you interrupted a meeting. I'll see you later" Jason groused as he disconnected the call.

Elizabeth stared at the phone In shock "Jason? Jason? Francis" she turned towards her friend and bodyguard "Jason just HUNG UP ON ME!" she fumed.

"Guess he didn't like the reminder of your date" Francis mumbled.

Elizabeth turned to stare at him and slowly a smug smile spread across her face.

"hmm…maybe" she replied as they turned and walked back to the nurses hub.

That evening, as Jason sat on the sofa waiting for Elizabeth to get ready and for her "date" to arrive, he felt curiously calm about how the night would unfold. He'd fumed for a while after her phone call, but his mood soon evened out as he realized just how proud of her he was and the fact that this date was going to be a non-event. He felt he had all angles covered, content in the knowledge that by the time she got home after her date Elizabeth Webber would never want to go on another date again. Unless it was with Jason.

Elizabeth came down the stairs and Jason stood to greet her. He had to admit this doctor was a lucky guy. She looked fantastic. Her barely there makeup, highlighted her eyes and they were bright with excitement. The dress was perfect on her, he admitted to himself as he watched her descent down the stairs.

"Right on time" Jason observed, just as the door to the Penthouse opened.

"Elizabeth! You look fantastic, and your date is here" Andrew announced and then stepped aside.

Dr Leo Julian stepped forward and made a beeline for Elizabeth his smile broad as he looked at her appreciatively.

"Elizabeth wow" he started "you look. I have no words. Just WOW" he took hold of her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers lightly, making Jason scowl.

"Thank you Leo you look pretty WOW yourself" Elizabeth replied honestly, as Jason snorted.

He cleared his throat and then spoke "Before we leave we need to discuss security"

"OH?" both Leo and Elizabeth asked looking at Jason.

"Firstly, we can't go in separate cars I can't control security that way. So I organized the limo for you." he watched as a smile broke out on Leo's face. Poor guy, Jason thought, he thinks I'm okay with this and doing him a favor.

"Well thanks Mr Morgan" Leo replied for both he and Elizabeth, while Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. She wasn't buying it and when Jason spoke again she knew why.

"It's Jason" he told him evenly "and I'll be riding with you" Jason added.

"Is that necessary?" Elizabeth asked controlling her annoyance.

"If you want to go on a date then, Yes" Jason replied.

"FINE" Leo and Elizabeth answered in unison with completely different tones.

When they got to the limo, Leo jumped in first and held his hand out to Elizabeth.

She took it and slid in beside him. Jason hesitated for a moment. He could make himself obvious or not. He could ride with the driver and give them privacy, but nah he wanted to be obvious, so he'd ride in back with them. He then wondered which would bother Elizabeth more, sitting opposite her or next to her. He smiled, when he decided sitting next to her would annoy her more and force her to concentrate on him and not Leo.

He tapped the top of the limo to get the drivers attention. "I'm riding with them" and then slid in beside Elizabeth, closing the door. She gasped and looked at him. He smiled, because Leo had not moved all the way across the bench seat and Elizabeth had maintained a small distance from Leo, but Jason was jammed up against her side. Thigh to thigh, side to side. He raised his arm and put it along the back of the seat.

"Comfy?" he asked her with a smile.

"YES" she told him through gritted teeth. Jason had to force himself not to laugh as the limo pulled out of the underground car park and headed to the Port Charles Hotel.

It was already half an hour in to their date and from Jason's point of view, things were going well. Both Elizabeth and the Doc had ordered cold starters and were part way through consuming them. He was pretty sure all of Elizabeth's attention, annoyed as she was, was focused on him rather than on her date. More than once Jason had heard her apologize to Leo and for Leo to reply that ignoring Jason was the best way to ensure they both had a good evening.

When they'd arrived they'd been shown to their table, and much to Leo's annoyance found it was the closest one to the bar. Leo sat with his back to the bar, and there was a constant stream of traffic behind him and beside their table as waiter's and waitress's made their way to and from the bar with drink orders. Jason's table wasn't ready when they arrived, so Jason was forced to sit at the bar out of ear shot. Elizabeth were lulled in to a false sense of security with Jason seated so far away from their table. That was until Jason took a seat right in Elizabeth's line of vision to watch her intently. Occasionally he made sure he glanced around to make it look like his only concern was for her safety. But he knew sitting where he was and staring at Elizabeth guaranteed her gaze would be wandering away from her date to find him until his table was ready. Elizabeth's outrage almost made him chuckle when a waitress finally approached to seat him and led him to the table next to them. This time Jason didn't sit in Elizabeth's line of vision but rather beside her, so that when her eyes naturally sought him out she would have to turn her head away from her date. Which she did constantly, much to Jason's satisfaction, even if it was to glare at him. He really needed to thank Ned.

Elizabeth was livid and delighted all at once. It was obvious Jason was trying and succeeding in sabotaging her date and enjoying every second. Leo was trying his best to engage her but she couldn't concentrate on a thing he was saying, she was too aware of Jason. So far she'd knocked a glass of water over the table, accidentally kicked Leo in the shin under the table and squirted him in the eye with lemon as she savagely attempted to squeeze some on to the plump shrimp in her starter. She heard Jason snicker and stood up abruptly knocking the table with some force and then watching in horror as Leo's glass of red wine teetered ready to tip over in his direction. It was saved by Leo at the last moment. She collapsed back in to her chair in horror at what her clumsiness.

"Elizabeth" Leo reached out with a hand to grasp hers "It's okay. It was an accident. I KNOW you aren't deliberately trying to blind me, cripple me or ruin my clothes."

Elizabeth looked at him, then down at the hand that held hers. Silently she squirmed in her seat, annoyed and guilty at the same time. He was so nice and she wished she could feel the same sort of tingle when he touched her that she got when Jason touched her. All of a sudden she felt like a fraud.

"Leo I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"I know" he squeezed her hand across the table "I have eyes." he paused and considered what to say before continuing "There is some kind of chemistry between you and Jason, I'd be blind not to see it."

She smiled at him and leaned forward "You are a very nice man"

"I know. But you are very nice young woman too. If a friendship is all I'm likely to get I'm not going to act up and ruin that possibility." he paused momentarily and then decided to offer his help her in the spirit of the friendship he'd just mentioned. "Want to get him back and give me a thrill all at the same time?"

"Sure" she agreed laughing, his understanding and friendliness warming her. He stood not letting go of her hand and stepped to her side.

"Dance with me?"

"I'd like that Leo" she may as well, she thought, she'd lost her appetite. Together they walked to the dance floor where two other couples swayed in time to the music the live three piece band played.

Leo put his arms around Elizabeth and she raised her hands to his shoulders. "Do you know this is the first time I've danced with a partner since Prom? I really need to get out more" Elizabeth joked.

"You do! But I can see you won't. You've got it bad for Jason!" Leo observed.

She nodded ashamed "I wasn't using you. I was tired of him ignoring me and I wanted to spend time with someone who thinks I'm more than a little girl."

"I know that you weren't using me Elizabeth. I wanted a chance and you gave it to me. I just wish it could be different." he bent his head closer knowing the glaring Jason would not be able to tell from this distance exactly what was going on "If looks could kill Mr Morgan would have buried me about 5seconds ago. I would say he sees you exactly the way you want to be seen. If he holds back it's for a whole other reason. As a man who recognizes that look I'd say he definitely wants you"

"He just won't do anything about it" Elizabeth agreed in annoyance.

"Maybe you should make an actual move on him then" Leo suggested.

"I've tried he shuts down" Elizabeth replied.

"I don't mean these kind of games we're playing right now. Put it out there say I'm interested and just kiss him. From a male point of view we appreciate those kinds of clues" Leo joked.

"You think I should just kiss him" Elizabeth asked "It's not too forward?"

"What's forward, when the guy you are interested in keeps backing off and NOT because he doesn't feel the same?" Leo asked her. "GOD what am I doing? Telling the woman I'm interested in who I finally have in my arms to kiss another guy? I must need more sleep" he joked.

Elizabeth burst out laughing "Well I think you are the best and I wish I'd met you first"

"Me too" Leo smiled "But right now? I think I should take you back to the table before Mr Morgan explodes"

As they made their way back to their table Elizabeth couldn't fail to notice that Leo was right, Jason looked like he was about to burst. She smirked at him and grabbed for Leo's hand. Jason couldn't take it, he scowled at her and stood about to tell Leo to get his hands off her when a beeping sounded inside the jacket Leo was wearing.

"UHOH! Excuse me Elizabeth that's my pager it must be the hospital" Leo informed her as he stepped away from her to call the hospital on his cell phone, leaving Jason and Elizabeth to glare at each other.

How long they glared at one another, neither Jason or Elizabeth could say. But Leo turned back towards them and announced he was needed at the hospital.

"Oh I'm sorry" Elizabeth told him.

"Me too" Leo told her sincerely.

"We could take you directly to the hospital in the limo, if you give me the keys to your car I'll get one of the boys to bring it straight over to the hospital for you" Jason offered.

"Well thank you Jason, I appreciate that and it would be most helpful" Leo told him genuinely surprised and then realized Jason had done it to get Leo out of his way sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry about the check, my cousin is boss here I'll let him know and organize something later" Jason told him, anxious to get him away from Elizabeth.

This time in the limo Jason sat opposite Elizabeth. He was happy with the way things went. There would be no goodnight kiss that he'd have to find a way to stop. When they arrived at the hospital Leo handed his keys to Jason and hopped out of the limo. TO Jason's surprise Elizabeth followed him and thanked him for the evening. Leo put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. Just as Jason was about to jump out of the limo and pull them a part he relaxed as he saw Leo press a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and say goodnight. She climbed back in to the limo and Jason tapped on the privacy screen to let the drive know it was okay to leave.

It was a silent trip home, with Elizabeth staring down at her clasped hands and Jason watching her broodingly. He realized she knew that he had deliberately worked to sabotage her evening and he was beyond caring that she knew. He only cared that she knew why he'd done it.

"Elizabeth" Jason started only to stop when she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him quietly and continued without looking up at him "You win, no more dates"

"Elizabeth" he tried again and this time she did look at him. Her eyes clear and determined.

"But know this Jason I won't wait forever. Something has to change." her voice was quiet but full of purpose and when he didn't reply she looked back down at her hands. Jason heard and believed the warning she was giving up and brooded for the rest of the ride back to Harbor View Towers and in the elevator ride up to the Penthouse floor.

A short time later when they entered the Penthouse. Maria greeted them and told them Michael had not murmured all night. She was staying the night in the maids quarters and excused herself by wishing them both a good night.

Elizabeth stood just inside the doors still staring at her hands and muttered "I guess my one and only date with Dr Leo was a failure on all fronts, my kiss goodnight landed on my forehead".

With her head still bowed she sensed rather than saw Jason move closer. He stopped when he was mere inches away from her. Finally she looked up and what she saw in Jason's eyes made her gasp slightly. Jason bent his head towards her. He didn't touch her with his hands, but lowered his head to hers until his lips rested lightly against hers. Elizabeth's lips opened a whisper in her surprise and Jason moved his own slightly. He moved his lips over her lower lip and then back to her upper lip. Rubbing them lightly with his own, the slight delicate touch of their lips sent shivers of electricity through them both. When he felt her tongue tentatively touch his lip, he stepped back. Too much too soon, small steps so she knew he meant it. He would not push.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" he said huskily and then turned making his way up the stairs.

Elizabeth stood silently long after he'd gone. Reliving the kiss, touching her lips. It wasn't how she expected Jason to kiss her for the first time, but some how it was so much more than she could have imagined. It wasn't a tentative kiss at all, but a deliberate whisper soft meeting of their lips that held so much promise and she knew she wanted more.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Remember I don't own any of the characters ABC does but I have changed a few things in Jason's history. One of them is of course his sexual history with both Robin and Carly. So the first part of the next chapter explains Jason's history and his attitude to sex and why he is so nervous around the inexperienced Miss Webber._

**Chapter 19**

As Jason closed his bedroom door he frantically began to divest himself of his cloths. His boots and socks were kicked off simultaneously, as he peeled his jacket off and dropped it to the floor. He crossed his arms low over his belly to snag the ends of his t-shirt and rip it off over his head, as he progressed further in to his room and headed towards his en suite bathroom. He grabbed at the button to his jeans ripping it open and lowering the zipper swiftly. His movements were choppy and spoke of frustration. He was in desperate need of icy cold water. He shoved his jeans and boxer briefs over his hips and down his legs hopping on each leg as her removed them. Finally he was naked. On stiff unsteady legs he stumbled in to his shower and with both hands turned the cold water tap on full so that icy water pelted down over him. It was so cold it was painful but for several minutes he stood under the streaming icy water, his face turned directly into the stream of water as he allowed it to calm his body. After what seemed like an eternity he felt under control enough to turn the hot water on and allow the water to heat to a tepid level. Only then did he allow himself to think about Elizabeth and that kiss. He reached for a bar of soap to lather and cleanse his body. Finally he had felt his lips against hers. He'd wanted more but he had already decided he was taking things slow, easing her in to a relationship.

"One step at a time" he whispered as he relived the feel of her soft full lips and then the tip of her tongue tentatively touching his lips. It was perfect. He'd never kissed anyone like it before, such a simple sweet touch of lips, but it was perfect. So perfect he hadn't wanted to ruin it by deepening it. Not yet anyway. Elizabeth had to know how he felt and what he wanted before he took a kiss any further. "One step at a time" he repeated. So he'd ended that perfect first kiss and left her to think about it. Well that was part of it. He HAD to get out of there and away from her before he lost all sense of what was right about his feelings for Elizabeth and threw her on the floor. That kind of thing was not for Elizabeth, at least not yet. The "I can't get close enough, I can't get enough of you, I have to have you now" frantic kind of sex would come later, when she was used to him. He hoped she could feel that some time in the future, but for now he had to wait. But in reality he knew if she never felt like that about to him, it wouldn't matter, he just wanted Elizabeth.

There was no one else for him but Elizabeth. He loved her, he felt consumed by her, every thought was about Elizabeth. The only other time he'd ever felt so consumed by anything was when he fiirst woke up from his coma and all he could think about was sex. Dr Jones had told him it was normal for brain injury patients to have over charged libidos. His legs may not have worked at the time but his penis sure did. It had a mind off its own. Even more so when that annoyingly bright and sunny natured Nurse Kim Lawrence had re-introduced him to sex a few months after he'd woken up from his coma. He didn't like her or care about her he just wanted to have sex with her. The long months in General Hospital and then in the rehabilitation hospital clawing his way back to health and fitness were made bearable ONLY because of Nurse Lawrence. Visits from his family and Jason Quartermaine's girlfriend, Keisha, just annoyed him. Only Nurse Lawrence and her special bed side manner could soothe him. He learned everything about women and sex from her, and he had perfected it over the years with any number of women he met at Jakes or down on the island when Sonny sent him there on business. But Elizabeth wasn't like any of the women he'd been with, not even Robin, and he was nervous. Elizabeth was so innocent and he was not. He knew about sex, it was making love he wasn't sure he knew everything there was to know about. But making love to Elizabeth was what he wanted. He wanted to make love to her with his heart, his soul as well as his whole body. He just wasn't sure he knew how.

When Jason and Robin first got together she was still grieving for Stone and their feelings had grown out of friendship. She was quiet and soft and he fell in love. She refused to have sex because of her HIV status but it didn't matter to him, he just loved to be around her. Being with Robin and loving her taught Jason how to be unselfish when it came to his own sexual needs. Yes he slept with Carly, but having sex with Carly and making love with Robin didn't compare, which was why it was so easy to give sex with Carly up. He loved making love to Robin, it had been wonderful and satisfying for him. To give her pleasure and see the love in her eyes always made him happy. But Robin was the only woman he'd ever made love to and all those times had never involved anything more than kissing and touching to satisfy each other. He wasn't sure if he could take it that extra step and combine the two, making love and having sex. For him sex had always been wild and raw, it could be slow and erotic or hard and fast like animals. He wasn't worried about making love and giving pleasure to Elizabeth, when he thought about only taking it as far as he did with Robin. But he was nervous about the point beyond where he went with Robin. What if when he was with Elizabeth, knowing he could take her fully, what if he couldn't sustain the love making? What if he turned in to an animal and he hurt her or scared her? He would rather die. He just had to make it perfect for Elizabeth and that was a big responsibility. As he fell asleep Jason's last thought was "I'll take my time and make sure I'm in control and then just let the love take over."

Elizabeth had no idea how long she stood dumb struck in the living room of the Penthouse reliving the brief kiss Jason had given her. But she was convinced it was a long time. Maybe that is why she didn't dwell on it when she finally made it to bed. Surprisingly she fell in to a deep dreamless and wholly contented sleep. When she woke it was to bright sunshine streaming through her bedroom window and with a panicked glance at the clock realized she had slept in to 9 am. She jumped out of bed raced in to Michael's empty room and then down the stairs only to come to an abrupt halt at the sound of Jason, Michael and Maria having breakfast. She realized Maria, who had stayed the night, must have got up early to see to Michael thinking Elizabeth's date would lasted well in to the night. Elizabeth smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness. Then frowned and headed back up stairs to change. The last person she wanted to face was Jason. As happy as she was that Jason had kissed her she didn't really know what that kiss meant and she was still vaguely angry that her date with Leo had been ruined.

Elizabeth, dressed in white Capri pants and a bright yellow tight fitting t-shirt with white flip flops, skipped down the stairs then stopped at the door of the kitchen to compose her face in to the brightest smile she possessed before, breezing in to the kitchen.

"Hello, what a beautiful Saturday morning" she chirped, leaning down to plant a kiss to Michael's forehead "hello my little love. How was he last night Maria?" she enquired, studiously avoiding looking at Jason as she turned to the stove to heat up some milk for her hot chocolate.

"Oh he is a my little angel. He went to bed with no fuss and he woke up bright and happy." Maria gushed.

"Oh good" Elizabeth smiled.

"Maria made blueberry muffins" Jason announced.

"I can see that" Elizabeth acknowledged without looking up from her task.

Jason watched her intently. She was avoiding looking at him, so although he got the message that she was mad, it was almost impossible for him determine if it was about the kiss or him sabotaging her date or both.

"How was your date Miss Elizabeth?" Maria asked.

"Oh it was wonderful" Elizabeth replied with a little edge to her voice "wasn't it Jason?" she asked without looking at him as she spooned chocolate into a mug.

"Don't ask me it was your date" Jason replied hoping she'd look at him.

"But you were there too" Elizabeth responded again without looking up. Maria looked back and forwards between them. Slowly the temperature in the room had risen. Jason turned his chair slightly so that he could watch Elizabeth closely. She turned then and leaning round him, her stomach brushing against his shoulder, she grabbed a muffin.

Jason decided to change the subject from the date, knowing the brush against him was deliberate and liking it. She was mad and at a guess it was about the kiss. Just what it was about the kiss she was mad about though he'd have to find out. "What time are you leaving to see the Quartermaine's today?" Jason asked instead.

"We are going for lunch" Elizabeth replied, pulling the top of the muffin off and shoving it in her mouth.

"What time?" Jason repeated his voice even, again waiting for her to look at him.

"Usual" she replied as she noted the first bubble in her milk and turned the stove off to pour the heated milk in to her mug.

"Elizabeth" Jason said quietly "What time are you planning on leaving? Or do I need to call Francis?"

Finally she turned to look at him. Her eyes glittered, and he felt the impact like an electric jolt.

"No need" she replied. "Francis will be here to pick us up at 11". Their eyes locked and Jason stood abruptly.

"Can I speak to you alone please, in the living room?" Jason waved his arm, gesturing for her to precede him. It was not so much a request as a demand. Elizabeth took a sip of her hot chocolate, and with precise movements put it down on the table. She glanced at Maria "please excuse us Maria" who smiled in acknowledgement as Elizabeth headed for the living room with Jason following her.

She stopped short and Jason almost ran in to her, but didn't step back. She turned and looked at him, her eyes raised questioningly.

"You are angry with me" He stated.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Yes! Question is are you angry about me sabotaging your date or are you angry that I kissed you" Jason stated, laying his cards out.

"So you admit you deliberately ruined my date?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Of course I admit it, I don't want you dating anyone" Jason replied evenly.

Elizabeth gazed at him, wondering if she was finally going to find out exactly how Jason felt and what he wanted from her. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Why?" he repeated. Jason thought the answer was obvious. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes focusing on her lips, as he pulled his own into a slight, flirty smile. "I must be loosing my touch" he murmured. "I kissed you. Didn't THAT give you a clue?"

Elizabeth mulled this over "Kind of …it wasn't what I expected." she admitted.

"You didn't like it?" Jason asked concerned at once.

"I didn't say that" she paused a slight smile pulling now at her own lips as she remembered the kiss "I liked it fine, but..it wasn't what I expected."

"I thought it was pretty good for a first kiss" Jason smiled.

"I wanted more" she whispered.

His smile faded and his eyes heated, he wanted more too. "Yes" he groaned.

Leaning forward he fitted his lips to hers, in a soft lingering kiss. When he felt her hands move up to his chest and fist in to his t-shirt, he moaned and instinctively she opened her lips to him. Jason wound a beefy arm around her lower back to pull her up on to her tiptoes and hard against his body, as he pushed his tongue passed her lips and in to her mouth. His other hand came up to spear in to her hair and hold her head steady at the angle he needed to deepen the kiss. Jason poured every ounce of feeling he'd been holding back in to that kiss. He felt his body stir, and pulled back slightly to look in to her eyes, and reassure himself he hadn't scared her. What he saw reflected in her eyes melted his heart. He was satisfied and the hand holding her head moved to stroke her face and then dropped to brush her hair from her shoulder. His eyes roamed over her face as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh don't let go" she breathed. She knew if he did she'd collapse on the floor.

"No I won't let go" he breathed as he moved his free arm around to pull her even closer. She was so close their breaths mingled. She un-fisted his t-shirt and wound her arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers. Their lips met again and parted, tongues stroking, she molded her body to his and his hardened by degrees. Jason felt his legs start to give, so he moved to the sofa, collapsing on to it with Elizabeth still in his arms. He laid on his back with Elizabeth on top of him, still kissng. His hands roamed over her back, stroking from shoulder to hip and back again, all the time molding her closer to his body. The kiss went on and on until Jason felt Elizabeth stiffen and she pulled away.

"What? What to much?" he groaned.

"No! Your phone" she whispered and Jason cursed as the persistent ring finally penetrated his brain. Shifting Elizabeth to his side, but keeping one arm firmly around her so she was clamped to his side, he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and cursed again snapping it open.

"Johnny? This better be good" he demanded as Elizabeth snuggled in to his side. Her gaze wandering over his body noting how snug his jeans were looking and smiling inwardly, satisfied that Jason was feeling what she was feeling.

"Okay okay! I'll meet you at the warehouse in 20" Jason growled as he snapped the phone shut.

Jason turned his head to look at Elizabeth. She was nice and close, looking all soft and sweet from his kisses. "I have to go" he told her as he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "It's business."

"So I heard" she returned the kiss.

"I don't want to go" he told her, his eyes wandering over her face.

"hmmm" she responded.

"I want to stay with you" he stated pressing another kiss to her lips "even if that means going to the Quartermaines and spending time with Edward" he clarified.

"ohm" she chuckled as her free hand came up to stroke his jaw. She pressed her own kiss to his lips, which Jason immediately deepened as he turned his body to hers, gathering her close in his arms again. For a brief moment, he held on tight, but then reluctantly he pulled back, and helped her sit up with him "I have to go" he repeated and stood unsteadily to his feet.

"Have a good day and tell Lila I'll be over to see her as soon as I can" he said as he made his way to the door. He stopped to tuck his gun in the back of his jeans and pull his leather jacket on.

"Jason?" she called and he looked up at her smiling as he backed towards the door "I'm not angry about the date" his smile broadened "and I really like the way you kiss"

Jason stopped in his tracks "Oh man" he groaned. "When I get back we need to talk" he swallowed nervously "about my intentions"

"Your intentions?" she questioned and then giggled "Your intentions?"

Jason frowned "Yeah what's so funny about that?"

"Your intentions!" Elizabeth used her best English accent impression "it sounds so formal and stuffy and very old fashioned"

Jason smiled "I don't care. I'm going to tell you anyway" he said as he reached for the door knob.

"Can't wait!" she replied laughing. Then immediately sobered up "Jason be careful"

"Always" he said as he shut the door.

Elizabeth stood for several seconds staring at the door, then threw herself down on the sofa screaming in to the pillow.

"OH MY GOD" she thought out loud "that man can KISS".


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elizabeth felt like her brain had sectioned off in to two separate existences for the rest of the day. One where she was aware of what was going on around her and participated fully in her day, interacting with the people around her, yet the other existence was totally occupied with Jason and reliving that kiss. As arranged she'd gone to her usual Saturday lunch with the Quartermaines and enjoyed their company. Nothing and no one could bring her down. Not the sight of a sullen Courtney glaring at her when she arrived with AJ for lunch, not the constant nagging of Edward about why Jason hadn't come to lunch and certainly not when Monica had approached her to ask her if Dr Tony Jones had been anything but professional to her.

"Elizabeth thank you for coming again" Monica began tentatively. Elizabeth turned to smile serenely at Monica.

"Monica I've told you there is no need to thank me. I want Michael to know his family and I enjoy these visits just as much as you and Lila do" Elizabeth assured her.

"I know" Moncia smiled "You are a wonderful girl. Alan and I both want to be close to you and help in any way we can"

"I appreciate that too. I know you were one of the doctors who recommended me for the accelerated nursing program. Thank you for that"

"Oh that benefits the hospital and me, not just you. You are already an excellent nurse Elizabeth and I have no doubt if you had continued your studies you would have made an excellent doctor but you will be an excellent nurse" Monica replied.

Elizabeth blushed "Well thank you anyway, both you and Dr Quartermaine have been wonderful to me"

"I wanted to ask you Elizabeth" Monica paused searching for the right way to approach the subject she really wanted to talk to Elizabeth about "Have you had any problems with any of the staff, other nurses or doctors?"

Elizabeth frowned "No. Why do you ask?"

"Only because Alan, as Chief of Staff, and I, as a senior doctor, expect all members of staff to be supportive of each other. There is no other way to be in a hospital" Monica replied.

"Are you worried I would use our connection to get preferential treatment?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"OH GOD NO! You are the last person who would behave that way." Monica reassured her. "But that's not to say some members of staff may not accuse you of it, or make your life hard suspecting you have preferential treatment".

"Oh I see!" Elizabeth responded "Yes I guess they could, but no one has been like that so far".

Monica sighed "Let me be more specific" she paused "Has Tony Jones done or said anything to make you uncomfortable"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped to Monica's. "He hasn't said anything specifically to me"

Monica considered her response "You may as well know Elizabeth. Tony has been doing a lot of posturing lately. Claiming that Michael can't be well looked after with you working and Jason's line of work," she paused momentarily and then ploughed ahead "and he has been getting some support from your Grandmother". Monica frowned.

"You don't think that do you?" Elizabeth asked concern edging in to her voice.

Monica reached for her hands and squeezed them lightly. "Haven't I said you are wonderful? I think you are the best thing that ever happened to Jason and you are the best mother I could have wished for, for Michael."

Elizabeth smiled "Thank you. I adore Michael and Jason has been really good for me." She paused wondering how much to tell her "Jason is the best and I care a lot about him".

Monica smiled "Good. I'm sure he cares for you too. Though, he'd never tell me." Monica grimaced. "Look Elizabeth as Michael's grandmother and Jason's mother I feel it's only fair to warn you. Tony's posturing has an element of threat to it and it's only a matter of time before he approaches you. His marriage to Bobbi is very shaky and he's been saying that he believes he is Michael's father. He fought with Alan two days ago about fighting for custody of Michael. Alan warned him not to approach you at all, so I think you should let Alan or myself know if he does approach you or threatens you in any way"

"He can't take Michael, Jason is his father." Elizabeth stated.

"Well according to Tony he's consulted an attorney and he has a good chance of getting Michael without biology being called in to question. Jason's alleged criminal activity and being a single father all work against him. Then there is Audrey who supports him in his opinion that you are not capable of being a good mother to Michael" Monica paused seeing the hurt pinch at Elizabeth's concerned face. "I don't understand your Grandmother to be honest Elizabeth, her position against you is really shocking to me."

"It's shocking to me as well, not to mention hurtful, I don't know what has happened to her since my grandfather died but it seems I can't do anything right." She shook her head anger and resentment against her Grandmother rising. "Has anyone told any of this to Jason?" Elizabeth asked shakily.

"Alan and I have both tried to set up a meeting with Jason but he's avoided us so far. I think you should tell him what I've told you Elizabeth" Monica replied.

"Okay!" she mumbled and the sound of Michael and Brooklyn's giggles reached her. She turned her head towards them, and smiled at the sight of AJ on the floor entertaining both babies. He looked comfortable and like he was enjoying himself. Immediately she lifted her gaze to Courtney who sat a little out of the way. Courtney was glaring at AJ, but when she felt Elizabeth's gaze turned contemptuous eyes toward her. Elizabeth returned the contempt with some of her own, and wondered how the woman could live with herself. She was disgusting. She turned her attention back to Monica.

"Bobbi is coming to the Penthouse to spend some time with Michael and help me study. Do you think I should cancel?" Elizabeth asked.

"No! Bobbi is very angry herself with Tony's posturing. The visit and her wish to get to know you and Michael better is genuine and in the long run may help to control Tony/"

"Okay! Thank you, Monica. I'll talk to Jason tonight and maybe see if Bobbi can offer some advice tomorrow" Monica petted her hands and moved back toward where Alan was talking with Ned and Lois.

Elizabeth continued to watch AJ play with Michael and Brooklyn on the floor and with little effort put Courtney out of her mind and concentrated on thoughts of Jason and their kiss. So lost in her thoughts she never noticed Courtney get up from he seat and move towards her. She was caught unawares when Courtney approached her from behind.

"You think you have Jason wrapped around your finger don't you?" Courtney hissed. With a determined effort Elizabeth refrained from replying.

"He's not interested in you, it's his son he wants." she hissed "What a waste that such a strong, gorgeous and fantastic lover like Jason is STUCK with a scrawny little nothing like you. I bet he has to shut his eyes hard and think of someone like me to be able to touch you in the way you are begging for." She continued in a hushed tone. "Enjoy him while you can little girl, you can't use that kid to keep Jason by your side forever. Sooner or later he'll be back at Jake's searching for a real woman and I'll be waiting, ready and willing to give him what he needs".

It was obvious to Elizabeth that Courtney thought her to be naïve and insecure, and she was to a degree, but not about Jason. It was also obvious that Courtney must be pretty desperate to cause problems between Jason and Elizabeth if she was willing to risk being overheard by her husband and in-laws so close. Unable to help herself Elizabeth turned slightly so that she could stare at Courtney in profile. It lasted only seconds and initially Courtney straightend but as the seconds ticked by she couldn't sustain her bravado. Her posture slumped slightly and she turned her gaze to Elizabeth.

"What?" She spat.

"Jason told me everything Courtney." She told her quietly and enjoyed the way Courtney visibly pailed under her scrutiny. Her eyes narrowed as she rallied briefly.

"I seriously doubt that. Jason and I have a very deep connection"

"No Jason "connected" with Daisy the stripper at Jake's. Something he regrets now that he knows who Daisy is." Elizabeth shook her head slightly "he's this close" Elizabeth measured a narrow gap with her thumb and forefinger in the air to demonstrate "to telling AJ everything about you. The thing that stops him is concern with how AJ would take it. So don't think you can cause trouble for me or between Jason and me. You can't."

Elizabeth watched as Courtney's gasped "He wouldn't" and Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "Your right, he wouldn't. But I would" she smiled sweetly and then moved to join AJ on the floor to play with Brooklyn and Michael. Several minutes later Courtney excused herself from the room claiming a sudden headache.

"I do hope you feel better Courtney" Elizabeth had called to Courtney's back as she left the study.

Jason was pissed. No sooner had he and Johnny arrived at the warehouse, than the Police arrived, seized their shipment and hauled them both off to Port Charles Police department on suspicion of drug smuggling. That particular "suspicion" always irked Jason. He hated drugs, dealers and smugglers. He knew the shipment was clean and he could have been spending the day with Elizabeth and Michael instead of being stuck in the PCPD interrogation room on some bullshit suspicion. OH YEAH he was pissed.

They had shoved him and Johnny in to chairs at separate desks outside the interrogation room, and it gave Jason time to talk to Johnny.

"Call Sonny and let him know we are here and he needs to get down here with Justice right away. I'll call Francis and make sure he can stay with Elizabeth and Michael in case they keep us overnight" Jason instructed.

"Okay! I'm really not in the mood for this today. I hope Taggert does his usual and picks on you" Johnny replied.

"I'm not in the mood for it either. They'll let you go as soon as Sonny gets here." Jason snorted.

"This is not just a random raid Jason, someone set us up and then tipped the cops off" Johnny growled.

"I know and as soon as we are out of here we need to find out from our own man in here where the tip off came from, then question our men. We need to find whoever in our own organisation is working against us." Jason replied.

Taggert and Garcia swaggered up to them and Taggert grabbed Jason by the arm and dragged him in to a standing position to stare at him eye ball to eye ball.

"Well looks like we hit pay dirt. I just got a call from one of my guys. A couple of packages of an unknown powdery substance were found in two different sacks of coffee beans. Seems we have a lot to talk about and I've sent some uniforms to pick up your boss" Taggert then shoved Jason towards the interrogation room

"I want my call" Jason muttered loud enough for the squad room to hear. Taggert cursed under his breath and changed directions towards his desk, shoving Jason down in to the chair. He leant down and unlocked one hand and proceeded to cuff him to the chair. "Make it quick"

Garcia was in turn leading Johnny towards his own desk "I suppose you want a call too"

"Oh you know me so well detective." Johnny smiled.

Jason didn't come home that night and neither did Sonny. On his arrival at the PCPD, Sonny was immediately slapped in handcuffs. Johnny was held and sent home a few hours later. Jason and Sonny were being held for 48hours on suspicion of drug smuggling while the packages they had found in the coffee were analyzed. Justice had done all he could, he threatened law suits and demanded Jason and Sonny's release claiming PCPD had set them up, all to no avail. Francis had taken the call from Jason as he was helping Elizabeth put Michael into his car seat for the ride home from the Quartermaines. Francis had agreed to stay at the Penthouse over night as Jason requested. Elizabeth spent the afternoon with Brenda and Adela who had been released from hospital that morning. Justice had been the one to call and let Brenda and Elizabeth know he couldn't get Sonny or Jason released.

Elizabeth hated the idea that Jason was in lock up over night and had wanted to go down to the PCPD to see him and take food to him. Brenda, used to this kind of occurrence, had assured Elizabeth Sonny and Jason would be okay. So when it came time for dinner and to settle Michael in to bed, Elizabeth tended to Michael by herself. Then she shared the evening meal she cooked with Francis instead of Jason. She was quiet through dinner, her conversation with Monica, and thoughts of Jason playing through her head. She had discussed the Tony Jones situation with Brenda who showed concern but quickly dismissed it, convinced Tony was just bitter that he'd made a fool of himself over Carly. Besides Brenda had added with an enigmatic smile "There are ways to deal with Dr Jones, you have nothing to worry about, Sonny and Jason can deal with him"

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Francis asked and she glanced up. She adored Francis. He could read her like a book. He knew when she needed to talk and when she needed quiet. He was in all respects the perfect body guard and she considered him a friend.

"I like you Francis" she told him smiling. He blushed and she giggled. "Are you blushing?"

"Yes but I'll deny it if you tell anyone." He chuckled "But do you? Want to talk that is"

"Yeah! Yeah I do. How do you always know that?" She sighed.

"I've been guarding you for nearly 4months Elizabeth. I watch, I listen and I learn. I feel I know you and it feels good knowing you trust me with Michael's and your own safety."

"I do I really do. I wasn't really sure about it at first but I do trust you and I know you will never let me or Michael down" she rushed to confirm his belief.

Francis smiled "Plus you are easily the best assignment I've ever had. I can tell something is bothering you and if talking will help I'm here to listen"

She wondered what she should tell him first. "Monica is concerned that Tony Jones is going to make a move to get custody of Michael"

"Jason won't let him do that" Francis replied with certainty.

"I know, but why would he want to? Brenda thinks it's because Carly made a fool of him. But Carly's gone, why take it out on her son?" she asked in confusion.

"At a guess I'd say it's more about Jason. He hates him! The idea that Carly could be sleeping with him and Jason would piss Tony off" Francis replied.

"So you think it's all hot air and it might blow over" Elizabeth asked.

"No! But Jason will pay him a visit, possibly Sonny too. Hell maybe I will. He needs to back off Michael and you. Michael is an innocent baby and he needs the only mother he's ever known not a stranger with issues like Tony Jones" Francis told her seriously.

The idea that Francis would pay Tony Jones a "visit' on her behalf was frankly, cute. She should be horrified, having an imagination and thinking about what a "visit" could entail. But she wasn't. Did that mean she was cut out to be a mobster's moll? She giggled at the thought.

"What are you giggling at?" Francis asked.

"You paying Dr Jones a visit" she chuckled.

Francis smiled "I would do it for you, no questions asked"

"I know, that's why it's cute and kind of brother like. Though I don't think my brother would do it for me. He loves me and all but Steven is definitely a lover not a fighter"

Francis chuckled this time and then waited knowing there was something else. He looked at Elizabeth, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath "Jason kissed me this morning"

"bout time" Francis mumbled.

"What did you say Francis?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Oh nothing! I'm probably not the best person to talk to about this because I'd be all for you and Jason as a couple" Francis replied.

"You would?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Yeah of course! The boss has been much easier to get along with the last month or so. I'm thinking that he's liking the way things are going on the home front."

"Oh" she mulled that over for a bit "Francis do you think.." she started only to be interrupted.

"Elizabeth, kid, I'd do anything for you but Jason would shoot me where I stand if I started discussing him and you together, with you."

"OH I suppose you are right. I should just stick to Em and Brenda for advice" Elizabeth mused.

"Or go with your own gut instinct. You are an incredibly smart girl and you already know Jason better than most of us do. Do what feels right when it comes to what is best for Michael and what is best for you and Jason." Francis advised.

Elizabeth smiled broadly, jumped up from her seat to throw her arms around Francis's neck and kiss him enthusiastically. "Thank you Francis. Now do you want more to eat?"

Francis patted his stomach appreciatively "I could go another plate, and dessert if you have any"

"Coming right up"

Jason laid on one of the bunks in cell of the PCPD he'd been shoved in. He stared at the ceiling and wished he could get his hands on whoever planted the stuff in his shipment and then gave the anonymous tip off. He'd have to get Stan to pull surveillance footage of the warehouse since the stuff had to be planted there. Taggert had said they had already pulled the tapes, but Thank God Stan made sure the surveillance footage was regularly copied and backed up to a network of computers Stan monitored. Justice knew the drill, he would already have called Stan to set things in motion knowing neither Jason or Sonny trusted the PCPD to do the right thing with surveillance footage. He scrubbed a hand over his face feeling his blood pressure rise when he thought about what he would do with the prick who set them up when he found him. Not only did it cause him the aggravation of spending a night in PC lockup but it kept him away from Elizabeth and Michael. He was missing Michael's bed time, Elizabeth's cooking and more kissing. Lots more kissing. Damn it! Someone was going to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Francis stayed the night, bunking down in the spare room and Elizabeth felt as safe as if Jason was in his own room and not down in PCPD lock up. Though unsettled with that idea, she had slept surprisingly well and woke up looking forward to the day. She had no doubts Jason would be out soon, because she knew Jason and Sonny would never deal drugs.

Bobbi had arrived just before lunch during Michael's nap time and she had helped Elizabeth with her study. She also explained that Elizabeth would be sitting five exams the following week as part of the accelerated nursing program to assess her level and how to progress with her training. They studied and then Bobbi quizzed her. When Michael woke they broke for lunch, with Bobbi commenting that Elizabeth was more than ready for the exams ahead of her. After lunch, while Bobbi got to know Michael better, Elizabeth went in search of a one of several boxes she'd packed back in Colorado that contained baby photographs of Michael. Bobbi had asked to see some and Elizabeth was happy to show them to her. For an hour they sat together on the sofa pouring over pictures, some with Carly in them. Bobbi gazed at one of Elizabeth's favorite photos of Carly and Elizabeth sitting side by side on the old sofa in Elizabeth's apartment back in Denver. Elizabeth was holding Michael sitting up leaning against her chest. Carly's left arm was around her holding her close, and Michael had latched on to Carly's fingers. Bobbi stroked a finger over Carly's face.

"Why did she do it Elizabeth? Why did she abandon her son?" Bobbi asked in a pained whisper.

"Post natal depression" Elizabeth replied quickly "but she didn't abandon him, she left him with me." Elizabeth added as if that negated the idea that Michael was abandoned. "She had a lot of guilt over Michael being born prematurely and so sickly. She blamed herself, she was under a lot of stress, not knowing how she'd look after him by herself not wanting to come back here and stir up the wounds. She only agreed to come back once I said I would come with her and Michael"

"She leaned on you a great deal didn't she?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes! But it was mutual. She was more than a friend, she was a like a sister to me. She meant more to me than Sarah ever could. I loved her and she loved me the same way." Elizabeth paused. "She told me some of what happened when she was here and we had words about it. I can't fathom that it was the same Carly that I know. Yes she was always wild but she was never ever deliberately hurtful. I just couldn't understand and told her so. She was pretty hurt you know, I've never judged her before. But it was hard not to in what she did to your life. She apologized over and over to me, but that made me angrier since I wasn't the one she wronged. She promised me she'd send you a letter and apologize. Did she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes she sent me a letter" Bobbi replied.

"You never read it, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I didn't." Bobbi replied swiftly "and I didn't throw it away if you are wondering"

"Maybe someday you'll feel like you can read it" Elizabeth suggested hopefully.

"Yes someday I think I will be able to" Bobbi smiled faintly.

"I know Tony has been posturing around the hospital that you and Jason are unfit to raise Michael and that he is threatening to sue for custody." Bobbi stated "I think he has some crazy idea that getting custody of Michael will bring us closer or back to where we were. Like he can replace BJ or make up to me having the affair with Carly. But it won't, no baby deserves that kind of burden. Plus I don't agree that you and Jason are unfit to raise him. What Jason does for a living means nothing to me. What is important is that Michael is happy and healthy and clearly thriving with you and Jason, and neither have you have tried to keep him away from family. I won't support Tony, Elizabeth."

"Thank you Bobbi" Elizabeth cried, hugging the woman close.

Down at the PCPD, Taggert and Garcia had gone to the holding cells to bring Jason and Sonny up to the squad room. Sonny smiled and Jason was his usual stone cold self when they were greeted by Justice, a broad grin on his faces.

"Remove the cuffs from my clients please gentlemen, there is no need for that when we now know the powdery substance found in the sacks of coffee beans was powdered sugar" Justice taunted. Both Sonny and Jason's head snapped around to glare at Taggert.

"You telling me it took all night to figure that out? You couldn't do a preliminary test on the spot?" Sonny roared.

"Oh we did it!" Garcia replied and then in turn glared at Taggert "I was told it was inconclusive"

"OOPS Sorry boys, guess I messed up. Honest mistake!" Taggert replied with a smirk.

Justice chuckled "Lets see you smirk once I officially lay a complaint against you and demand an investigation over your treatment of my clients"

"Do you worst man" Taggert replied with a sneer.

"I intend to" Justice promised "Now uncuff my clients and let them go"

Garcia uncuffed Sonny and then watched with annoyance as Taggert made a game of unlocking Jason's cuffs. Frustrated with his games, Garcia shoved Taggert out of the way and unlocked Jason's cuffs telling them to go as Taggert got in Garcia's face.

"Don't EVER shove me like that again"" Taggert growled.

Not shaken or cowed in anyway, Garcia pulled himself up straight and got straight back in Taggerts face.

"DON'T YOU EVER MAKE A FOOL OF ME AGAIN. YOU are worse than they are" he gestured with a pointed thumb over his shoulder at Sonny and Jason "They are more honest than you are at times, they never pretend to respect the law. But YOU do."

Garcia threw his keys on the desk and stalked out, leaving a seething Taggert watching him walk away.

In the limousine Sonny turned to Justice "Did you get a chance to talk to Taylor?"

"Yeah he said it was an anonymous tip off that came directly through to Taggert's desk phone" Justice replied.

Jason growled "I'll get Stan to see if he can hack in to the PCPD phone records and find out any information."

Sonny nodded "Johnny was going to start looking at the surveillance tapes first thing today" Sonny paused "Adela's first night home and I spend it in lock up over some bogus tip off"

Jason looked over at Sonny "I just want to get home and see Elizabeth and Michael"

"I understand. Give me a few hours to spend some time with my wife and kids, smooth things over. Then bring Michael over, we'll mind him while you take Elizabeth out for a while."

Jason nodded "Thanks Sonny. I'm going to start on the investigation tomorrow. This afternoon I'll spend with Michael and then I'll take you up on that off to watch Michael. Elizabeth and I could use some time alone, and Francis deserves a break"

"No problem man"

Sonny and Jason stepped out of the elevator simultaneously and split heading to their own Penthouses.

"Don't forget we are baby sitting" Sonny tossed over his shoulder.

"I won't and thanks" Jason replied as he shook hands with Francis.

"Hows things?" Jason asked

"Good man and she's fine Jason. Concerned for you, so much so she wanted to visit you with food last night" Francis reassured him

Jason chuckled "That's a relief. Thanks for staying the night Francis, take the rest of the day and I'll see you back day after tomorrow"

"Who is going to guard her tomorrow?" Francis asked with a frown.

"Me" Jason replied.

"Okay let me know if you need me though" Francis smiled as he headed for the elevator.

"Thanks again Francis" Jason replied as Francis waved him off.

Jason opened the door of his Penthouse and stepped inside to see Elizabeth curled up in her favorite spot on his sofa. The baby monitor was sitting up on the coffee table in front of Elizabeth, meaning Michael was taking a nap. Jason moved toward the sofa and called her name softly.

"Elizabeth?"

At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth raised a tear stained face to his and a little sob escaped like a hiccup. He rushed to her side but before he sat down noticed the photographs strewn over the coffee table and on the sofa beside her. He scooped up a handful and dumped them on the coffee table making room to sit beside her. He sat down and tugged her unresisting body in to the circle of his arms.

"Elizabeth? GOD what is it?" he crooned. She turned her head in to his shoulder and sobbed a little harder, "Elizabeth? Please tell me"

"I miss her Jason, I miss her so much and it hurts that Michael will never know her" Elizabeth whispered between sobs.

"This is about Carly?" Jason asked, seeing real honest grief in her eyes.

"Yes" She sobbed "Bobbi was here and I remembered Carly promised me she'd send Bobbi a letter explaining herself and saying sorry." She stopped pulling back to look at him. "It reminded me that the day of Michael's christening, Carly was writing a letter. When I asked her if it was the letter she promised to write to Bobbi she said no it was a letter to me but she wasn't going to give it to me until we got to Port Charles. I forgot about it Jason, but when I remembered today I went looking for it and when I found it I read it" she finished and immediately the sobs over took her again. Jason couldn't bear her heartbreak for a moment longer. He twisted slightly and slid an arm under her legs, lifting her so she lay in his lap. He cupped her chin with his hand and held it firm as he dipped his head and leaned closer to kiss her softly. His rubbed his lips backwards and forwards against hers soothingly, his tongue snaking out to stroke her lower lip. Then he gathered her close and held her tight, letting her cry out her sadness and grief. After a while when she'd stopped crying, Jason pulled back to look at her.

"I bet I look a sight" Elizabeth mumbled.

"You look beautiful" Jason replied.

"Even with swollen, puffy tear soaked eyes and a red nose" She asked with a smile.

"Especially then" he smiled back. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"You are such a wonderful man Jason Morgan, will you read my letter?" She asked.

"Yes if you want me to" he replied as Elizabeth handed him the letter.

He took it and started to read out loud.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Today is the day we christen Michael and you become his Godmother. I can't tell you what it means to me that you'll be standing up with Michael today. In every way that matters you are his true mother. It is something I am deeply grateful for and hope that someday I can be worthy of being called his mother too. I search daily for ways to tell you and show you what mean to me and Michael, but I never seem to get it right. You have supported me and loved and protected my baby when I couldn't. I will never be able to repay that or tell you what it means to me. To know that you gave up your studies for me and my baby just blows me away. I love you more than I can ever say. You've helped me through everything I've faced. Sometimes I feel cheated that you and I weren't born sisters, I think it was some cosmic error that was only semi put right when your family moved here and we met and you became my best friend and constant companion. Knowing that you are coming to Port Charles to help me and Michael start a new life and to be a part of it, makes me brave. I can do anything with you and Michael to help me. I don't ever want to disappoint you again or be a mother Michael is ashamed of. I know you will be there for me, to offer support and love and I will happily give you my love and support in return._

_All my love,_

_Your sister Carly._

Jason folded the letter up and handed it back to Elizabeth, who had started to cry all over again.

"Tell me about her" Jason asked quietly.

For the next hour, Elizabeth entertained Jason with stories of herself and Carly. How they met and became friends. How Carly would never let Sarah or her friends pick on Elizabeth. How they rescued a stray dog and talked Carly's father in to letting her keep it. How they learnt to make brownies and lemonade together. How Carly instructed Elizabeth on how to practice French kissing using a clenched fist, imagining the thumb was a guys bottom lip. How Carly gate crashed Elizabeth's first official date because she'd heard a rumor that Sarah had put the guy up to it. When Elizabeth ran out of stories, Jason tilted her face to his and kissed her softy on the lips.

"I can see why you loved her. She was a different person in Colorado to the one we all met here. The Carly you describe is nothing like the one I knew." Jason sighed.

"You can't hate her Jason" Elizabeth begged.

"No! How could I? She brought you and Michael to me" Jason reassured her. "Besides we had a funny kind of friendship. I did see some of what you describe in her. She was loyal in a peculiar kind of way."

As they had talked Jason had cradled Elizabeth in the crook of his arm. He was holding her close, and although the way he held her started off as comforting at some point it had become more intimate. Jason had been alternatively stroking her hair from her face or stroking the curve of her shoulder with his free hand. Absently, Elizabeth was tracing tiny circles with the tips of her fingers over the spot where Jason's heart beat. She watched in fascination as Jason's eyes dropped to her mouth. With his eyes fixated on her lips, her tongue snaked out to moisten them in anticipation and she heard Jason groan softly. She was compelled to look at Jason's own mouth then. His lips, slightly parted and getting closer, Elizabeth knew he was going to kiss her again. Elizabeth's hand travelled from his chest to the back of his head to pull him closer and speed up the slow decent of his mouth. Their lips touched, tentatively at first and then Jason groaned again, gathering her close to deepen the kiss. He shifted, so that he could lay her down on the sofa, but made sure his lips never left hers. He followed her down and then moved so that his own body was lying close to her and leaned over her to deepen the kiss even more. As they kissed, lips nipping and tasting, tongues entwining and duelling, Jason's hands explored. His hands stroked down her back, over her neat behind and paused to squeeze and test the shape of buttocks, and then travelled down to stroke the outside of her thighs. Then his hands moved up to span and shape her ribcage, moving down to stroke over her flat stomach, to then follow the indentation of her waist before repeating his exploration again. Elizabeth hand's stroked through his hair and down his back. Just as her hands found their way under his t-shirt a baby squeal and giggle emitted from the baby monitor, causing both Jason and Elizabeth to jump away from each other. Only Jason's quick thinking stopped Elizabeth from toppling off the sofa. He put some distance between sitting apart from her on the sofa as they both tried to steady their breathing.

Jason turned to look at a dishevelled Elizabeth and smiled in satisfaction. She returned his smile and fanned her face with her small delicate hand, making Jason's smile broaden.

"I'll get him" he told her as he pushed himself off the sofa "By the way Sonny has offered to babysit Michael while I take you out to eat" he paused "and I think we'll take a bike ride too".

"Great!" She smiled as she watched Jason walk slowly up the stairs

Two hours later with a washed and fed Michael in her arms, Elizabeth walked hand in hand with Jason to Sonny's door. Johnny was there and opened the door straight away.

"He's got a visitor" Johnny told them as he stuck his head inside the door to announce them.

"They're here boss"

Jason was smiling at Elizabeth as he tugged her through the door way. The scene that greeted him was the last he expected to see. He dropped her hand immediately, guilt engulfing him as he stared in shock at the brunette who was standing up from her seat on Sonny's leather couch. She smiled knowingly at Jason.

"Jason! Good you're here early. Just in time to meet Sam Mccall, our new ship's captain" Sonny drawled.

Jason frowned as Sam smiled provocatively in Jason's direction. She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her too tight jeans, the action thrusting her chest in Jason's direction.

"No need for introductions Sonny. Jaysen and I know each other very well" she purred

"You know her Jason?" Sonny questioned a now annoyed but still silent Jason.

"mmhhm from Jakes." Sam answered for Jason her gaze never shifting from Jason's face. The emphasis on the word Jakes was obvious to everyone and the implication was clear. She and Jason had "hooked up". Jason's stupor evaporated and he scowled at her. Sonny looked at Elizabeth and seeing her shell shocked expression, raised a hand to rub his eyes in annoyance.

Jason turned to look at Elizabeth who had moved perceptively away from him. But Jason reached for her arm and pulled her closer.

"Sam this is my son Michael, and his mother Elizabeth" he paused for effect as he looked back down in to Elizabeth's eyes "my girlfriend".


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A chorus of "girlfriend?" echoed around Sonny's lounge room with varying emotions attached. Sonny's "girlfriend?" was shocked and happy, Brenda, who had overheard Jason as she came down the stairs, squealed "girlfriend?" with delight, While Sam snorted in disbelief, then looked Elizabeth with scorn and sneered "girlfriend?"

"Yes" Jason confirmed "Elizabeth is my girlfriend". He looked directly at Sam not liking the way she was looking at Elizabeth, her disrespect was palpable and Jason could feel his blood rising. He pulled Elizabeth's resisting form closer, frowning as he looked down and her expecting her to also confirm his claim. But she stood there her face frozen in an unreadable expression staring at Sam.

Brenda made her way slowly toward Elizabeth; her arms outstretched and pulled her in to a hug.

"Oh sweetie I knew you had it in you" whispered close to Elizabeth's ear finally snapped Elizabeth out of her stupor.

"What?" she mumbled "Oh right. Yeah!"

Brenda turned her attention to Jason "and YOU? Finally showing some good taste and catching yourself some class instead of the usual trash you meet at Jakes"

Jason frowned at the rebuke and then realized Brenda's statement was mostly directed at Sam, and it had hit its mark. Sam's attention snapped from Elizabeth to Brenda instantly and Jason could see her sizing up to throw an insult at Brenda, then obviously remembering who Brenda was thought better of it and turned her annoyed gaze back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth why don't you go with Brenda and settle Michael in, I need to talk to Sonny and Sam about business" Jason's hand on Elizabeth's back urged her forward. He bent to kiss Michael on the top of the head and received a gummy smile over Elizabeth's shoulder in return.

Jason watched Brenda, Elizabeth and Michael make their way upstairs out of sight and then turned to Sonny. But Sonny was already moving towards his kitchen.

"It's your decision Jason"

Jason turned towards Sam, she smiled and preened as he moved closer and jumped in before he had a chance to speak.

"Really Jaysen you expect me to believe that teeny tiny thing is your girlfriend?" she purred.

"That teeny tiny thing as you call her has been on my mind for months" he told her but her smile never wavered sure in her own attraction, she thrust her chest in Jason's direction, "and she isn't so teeny tiny as you think, she's perfectly proportioned and fits right into my hands." But Sam still was not perturbed and swayed her hips in his direction. So Jason took a step back and deliberately looked at her over blown, overly tanned fake breasts spilling out over her tank top and said "You know what they say Sam more than a mouthful is a waste and she's real Sam, nothing artificial or fake about her"

"Oh please you'll be back at Jake's in a week bored out of your brain with only that sweet little innocent to keep you company. She hasn't got what it takes to keep you satisifed. Fake or not you love what I have to offer"

"You have a short memory. I turned down what you had to offer the last time, remember? I'm not ashamed to say it but nothing you have could make me get it up" he responded honestly.

She gasped outraged "You'll regret that Jaysen, you and that LITTLE girl both." The threat had Jason seeing red and he grabbed at her arm and squeezed until she yelped in pain.

"Don't be stupid and threaten me Sam. I'm Sonny's enforcer" he informed her as she paled "I am also his partner and you heard him, whether you stay employed is up to me. So I'm going to lay some ground rules. You are on 1 month probation, only because we need another ship's captain. But I won't hesitate to fire your skanky ass if you step out of line. Understand?" she nodded wincing in pain. "On a personal note if you EVER disrespect Elizabeth again, YOU will be the one to regret it. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't approach her. In fact never say her name again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Jaysen"

"Good" and he shoved her away from him. "Sonny?" he yelled and the man himself re-appeared and sauntered in to the lounge room.

"So what's the decision?" Sonny asked as Elizabeth re-appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly descended. Jason raised his eyes to watch her.

"I've laid some ground rules and Sam is on one month probation." Jason replied.

"Okay, good! You can go now Sam report to the warehouse tomorrow I'll fill you in on your first trip" he gestured towards the door "oh and find a new way to dress. The hooker heels and tight cloths are not appropriate," He smiled flashing his dimples and then in a quiet lethal voice added "and never come to my home where my wife and children are again. You need to see me about business, always make an appointment at the warehouse."

Sam looked from Sonny to Jason rubbing at her arm, then nodded and left the apartment without saying a word.

Elizabeth had been silent on the ride down in the elevator to the parking level. Just before hopping on the bike Jason asked her if she preferred to go to Eli's for ribs or Kelly's for a burger, she'd shrugged and said "you choose". So knowing she loved Mike's hot chocolate and hoping to snap her out of her silence, Jason had chose Kelly's. But it was a disaster. Elizabeth with her usual hearty appetite just picked at her burger and fries, though she did finish off her hot chocolate. She was pretty much silent throughout dinner and resisted every attempt Jason made to start a conversation. He was at a loss, not being a conversationalist himself, because usually he could ask a question and Elizabeth would run with it and he never had to make much of an effort. She would talk and he would listen fascinated watching the play of emotion across her face. It was one of his favorite things about her.

But try as he might he could not get Elizabeth out of her silent mood. He cursed Sam silently and decided to take her on a long ride and then when they got back home he'd make her talk to him, and if she wouldn't well then he'd just have to talk instead.

Elizabeth couldn't exactly understand what she was feeling. She'd taken one look at Sam and known she and Jason had been intimate, even before Sam had confirmed it by mentioning Jakes. It was hard not to read the sexual messages coming off Sam, plus her whole demeanor was territorial and focused on Jason. Elizabeth expected to feel jealous, the woman was after all sex personified and obviously knew Jason well. But she wasn't jealous in the slightest. Even the way Sam dismissed her with a look as unworthy and no threat to her, didn't affect Elizabeth. What the woman had done was remind her all she and Jason were up against. Courtney's words from the day before, her own threat to Courtney and Monica's warnings about Tony Jones played like a ticker tape through her brain. Sam was nothing. Courtney was nothing to Jason, but in the grand scheme of things she could cause real pain and trouble for Jason with his family. As for Tony Jones he could cause trouble for her, Jason and Michael. She had to talk to Jason.

"Jason I'm not hungry anymore lets go on a ride up to Vista Point I've never seen it at night" she told him as she wiped her mouth on her napkin and threw it on to her still full plate. Jason sighed with relief, stood and threw some bills down on the table.

"Come on let's get out of here" he said as he helped her on with her coat.

The ride was over too quick for Elizabeth's liking but she immediately got over it when she was able to take in the view.

"Oh Jason isn't it breathtaking?" she sighed. Jason, looking at Elizabeth just nodded.

"Yeah it is" he agreed "now do you want to talk about why you've been so quiet and lost your appetite?"

She turned and smiled "It's not what you think….' She stumbled looking for the right words.

"You want to talk about Sam? She's nothing" he stated emphatically.

"OH I know and no I don't not exactly" She smiled and reached for his hand. "Let's sit on that bench over there and I'll try to explain." She pulled him towards the seat and turned to look at him over her shoulder "you have to promise not to interrupt."

Jason smiled feeling calmer now that she seemed to be back to the Elizabeth he recognized "Never" he promised as they took their seats.

She sighed "I'm not sure where to start" she paused and looked solemnly at him.

"Well I know you said you don't want to talk about Sam but your mood definitely changed when we walked in to Sonny's and you saw her, so let's start there. Why did you clam up? I introduced you as my girlfriend and it was like you were in your own world" He looked closely at her and froze "Wait was it THAT that turned you mute?"

"The way you introduced me was a shock" she smiled.

"Well I told you we needed to discuss my intentions" he teased.

Elizabeth chuckled "But we didn't. You just announced it to everyone before you told me"

"I know! I'm sorry. I didn't like the way Sam looked at you and I had to stake my claim and let her know she can't mess with you" he explained relieved that she didn't seem angry with him over blurting out to Sonny, Brenda and Sam how he felt before he told her.

"So much was going through my head Jason. That's why I went silent on you. Sam's attitude reminded me of some stuff I needed to tell you." She glanced at him as he frowned at her.

"Look Sam is nothing. Yes we used to hook up" he paused, wondering how much detail to go in to.

"For sex! Yes I know. Emily discussed it ad nauseam what your nights out at Jakes were all about." She rolled her eyes "But in the space of two days I've had two of those women from Jake's in my face"

"Two? Who else?" Jason demanded

"Courtney"

"Courtney said something to you? What did she say?" Jason demanded.

"Jason, it doesn't matter I handled it and she backed off. Look I'm not explaining myself properly." She paused trying to gather her thoughts and Jason took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't interrupt and that's all I've done" he sighed and she smiled sweetly at him.

"You don't have to worry I handled Courtney and set her straight when she said you were only with me because of Michael" she paused as Jason drew in an angry breath "Here's the thing Jason, I was struck dumb earlier, not by one thing but a combination of things. First, was the way you introduced me, like I said, I wasn't expecting it. But that doesn't mean I didn't like it, I did. Then there was Sam, who despite how you introduced me, completely dismissed me, just like my sister would have and just like Courtney tried to do. Sam is so confident in herself and her ability to attract you that I kept expecting to feel intimidated standing beside her. I mean like I used to with Sarah. But I realized I wasn't jealous or intimated at all and it shocked me. The same as I realized Courtney was nothing to be jealous about either and I handled her with ease. Do you understand?'

"No not really. I mean it's a good thing that women like Sam, Courtney and your sister don't make you feel less than you are just because they have an over inflated confidence. You are so beautiful and God help me when you realize it" Jason replied as Elizabeth blushed furiously.

"It's just a lot of things hit me at once. But I realized I have complete confidence in you, Jason, and that is what changed me." She told him softly "Maybe I'm not explaining it right but, my encounter with Courtney and meeting Sam made me realize just how much of a light weight people see me as. I have to be more confident or people like Sam, Courtney and Tony Jones will walk all over me. Carly used to tell me that all the time, I'm only now seeing the truth in it. She used to say "Elizabeth there is such a thing as being too nice. It leaves you open to being walked over and hurt". She was so right. If I hadn't stood up to Courtney yesterday or seen straight through Sam today or trusted that you would never have started something with me if you didn't genuinely feel something for me, both encounters could have done a lot of damage between you and I. But they didn't and next time I'll be prepared for Sam when she tries to dismiss me and instead of clamming up I'll set her straight just like I did Courtney."

Through Elizabeth's explanation Jason's expression had changed from anger to concern to downright pride and now he smiled at her broadly. He realized that when it came to his past dealings with other women and despite the fact he'd staked his claim on her in only a half assed way Elizabeth trusted him completely with her heart. It was a lot to take in and Jason processed it slowly. Then his eyebrows peeked.

"Wait what has Tony Jones got do with this?"

Now that Elizabeth had explained her temporary inability to speak, she now moved on to relate her conversations with Monica and Bobbi.

"I'll talk to Justice but I don't think Tony has a leg to stand on" Jason told her.

"Francis offered to go pay him a visit" She replied, to which Jason chuckled.

"If Tony bothers you, I'll let him."

"It's nice to know everyone is on our side" She remarked.

"On your side I think. If it was me on my own, they probably would be all going for custody" Jason mused.

Elizabeth smiled "Your family love you Jason whether you want to admit it or not and they would support you. Edward was nagging me about you coming to visit"

Jason snorted "That'll be the day"

"You go when I ask you to" Elizabeth pointed out.

Jason turned to look straight in to Elizabeth's eyes "I've been doing a lot of things I don't normally do, just because YOU ask"

"OH!" she paused smiling at what she could get Jason to do. "Bobbi thinks that Tony posturing about going after custody of Michael is somehow about making up for his affair. But I don't know Jason it seems more about you. Why does he have it out for you?"

Jason thought for a moment "I don't know exactly. He was my doctor when I had my accident. I was not easy to deal with then, maybe he holds a grudge."

"Or maybe he saw you as competition for Carly?" she suggested.

"Maybe, it was just sex with me and Carly not love or anything. It was different for him I think. He seemed to love her and I thought for a while she loved him back"

"Hmmm yeah she thought she was in love with him at one point. But you were the one she talked about Jason. You may not have loved her but I think she came to love you"

Jason squirmed "I hope not. Because if she did love me I would have hurt her a lot"

"You did. But I don't believe you did it deliberately. She set herself up with you. Anyway, you are making up for it now. You acknowledged your son and you are turning out to be a great father. That makes up for the hurt" she pointed out smiling at him.

Jason stared at her "You are so beautiful" he murmured as Elizabeth blushed and ducked her head. He ducked his own trying to catch her hers.

"You don't even know it, and that makes you different from just about every woman I've ever met," he told her as he slung an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and tuck her neatly under his arm "and you fit perfectly right there."

She sighed, content to be in his arms and look out at the view. Then Jason stirred "How could you be shocked I'd introduce you as my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean? Of course I was shocked. You said we'd talk about your intentions, but we didn't." She reminded him.

"Did we really need to? Didn't the kissing spell it out? Hell we made out like teenagers on my sofa I thought it was obvious what we are and where we are heading." Jason teased.

"Oh yeah the kissing" she mumbled as she stood up from the bench and headed towards the bike. He stood and followed her.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked stalking her.

"Oh nothing" she tossed over her shoulder and kept walking

"WAIT!" He called as he reached out putting a hand to her shoulder and halting her progress. He spun her around "It's not nothing tell me what is on your mind"

"Umm well so we are a couple right?" she asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"How does that work exactly Jason?" she asked tentatively. Unable to put it in to words he decided to demonstrate and lowered his head to kiss her. A little while later he raised his head and whispered "It works like that"

"Mmmm that part I know. But what do you want exactly Jason?" she whispered back

He looped his arms around her and pulled her in closer "I want it all Elizabeth. I want you. I want to take you out on dates, kiss you goodnight. Make out on the sofa. I'm not very good at it but I'm going to try and give you a real relationship, a real romance. But I also want to take it slow and not rush you." He confessed.

"It sounds wonderful Jason but is the dating thing practical? We live together, so haven't we skipped a whole lot of steps in the way of romance purely by geography? I mean it will feel weird to kiss you goodnight at the Penthouse door only to have you follow me inside and up the stairs?" she joked

"So we kiss goodnight at your bedroom door." He murmured mesmerized by the movement of her lips.

"Oh that could work" she agreed softly "and you want to take things slow?" She asked and he nodded "That's probably a good thing, I mean you know I'm not experienced or anything, right?"

"I know" Jason replied smiling.

She blushed "It's so weird to discuss this you know"

"Really? I thought you could talk about anything! You are the talker after all, not me. I have reputation for being a mute." He joked.

"That's true! Yet I'm the one struggling to find something to say. I feel a bit weird. I guess this Jason and Elizabeth couple thing will take some getting used to" she confessed.

"I tell you what" he replied as he picked her up and stalked back to the bench seat, sitting down and settling her on his lap "let's not go home just yet." He took both her hands in his and raised them to his lips to kiss. "See if you still feel weird after" he smiled as he settled her hands around his neck, before he reached up and pulled her face down towards him. Their lips met and clung together and slowly the kiss deepened. Jason kept one hand buried in her hair, the other stroked from her back down to her thigh and back up again. Elizabeth stroked her fingers through his short hair, before sliding her hands down to undo his jacket and slip her hands inside She rubbed her hands softly over his chest feeling the beat of his heart under her fingers. For long minutes Jason loved her with his lips and hands, loving the feel of her hands on him even through his t-shirt. Reluctantly he ended the kiss to look in to Elizabeth's dazed eyes, knowing everything she was feeling was reflected in his own.

"Oh man!" he was breathing heavily and lifted Elizabeth in his arms as he stood up from the bench. "Come on let's go home and get Michael" he told her as he lowered her back to the ground. "Before I forget where we are".


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N_

_Sorry for the delay in updating but as you can imagine GH is so uninspiring. But recently I've had some stories I wanted to tell pop in to my mind and rather than let GH inspire me with the complete nothingness that it is, I decided to let my love for my couple and the chemistry Steve and Becky can bring to any scene inspire. So I will be continuing with this story. I also have another one I'll be starting soon. _

_I hope you haven't given up on this story it still has a way to go yet**. **_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The following week was hectic for both Elizabeth and Jason. She had one full week of exams and studying to concentrate on, so she was experiencing extreme levels of stress prior to exams and adrenalin fueled relief when each was completed and she knew she'd performed well. She was stressed and exhausted emotionally, but Jason was her rock. Each morning she sat a written three hour examination and then had two hour practical assessment of procedures she was expected to perform in her daily duties. Her exams started promptly at 8am and she was given one, twenty minute break between the written and practical exams. Jason was fully aware of the stress Elizabeth was putting herself under. She wanted to do her best and show everyone the faith they had in her was not misplaced. With that in mind Jason cooled things off, which was a whole different kind of stress for both of them. But he was determined not to distract her from her studies and exams but to help her as best he could. For this reason it was decided to give Michael a break from hospital day care and instead Maria would take over full time day care for him. It was a load off Elizabeth's mind to have Michael in Maria's care, who adored the little boy. Elizabeth didn't have to feel guilty that Michael was not getting a personal touch. Francis would drive Elizabeth to the hospital and provide security until her exams were finished. Then Jason would take over for the rest of the afternoon. Jason was always waiting for her when she finished, he would take her to lunch and then for a ride on his bike so that she could decompress before they returned home. Elizabeth would spend time with Michael, until it was time to study for the next day's exam, which Jason would help her with while Maria cooked dinner and tended to Michael. Together they would bathe Michael and read him his story before putting him to bed. After dinner Elizabeth would do some more study and finally fall asleep exhausted on the sofa curled up next to Jason, books in her lap.

Jason may have cooled things off so as not to distract Elizabeth but that didn't mean he could keep his hands to himself completely. Each night he would pick Elizabeth and her books up off the sofa and carry her upstairs. True to his promise he kissed her at her bedroom door every night and just when Elizabeth was hoping he'd take things further, he'd end the kiss step back and say goodnight. Then a whole new stress caused by sexual frustration would kick in. Jason would have an ice cold shower and console himself that the exams only lasted a week and then he could get things between he and Elizabeth back on track. Elizabeth would lay awake wondering what was going through Jason's head and why things had gone backwards and not forwards. A couple of times after their bike rides Elizabeth would initiate a kiss, letting Jason take over when he responded and her confidence would sky rocket, only for her to be left wondering what the heck was going on when he didn't take the kiss further. He'd hold her close, she'd feel his body harden but his hands never wandered. She would have completely abandoned hope if it wasn't for the touching. The touching happened often. If they weren't kissing Jason never failed to touch her. Those small intimate touches made Elizabeth's blood zing and stopped her from losing confidence all together. Like in the mornings he'd approach her as she was making coffee, lean in close so their bodies were touching, press a kiss to her temple and then she'd feel his finger tips glide lightly down the inside of her arm and back again. His hand sliding around her nape and into her hair to massage her while she studied. He always lifted her onto the bike and held her hand while she dismounted it. Whenever they walked side by side, he'd reach for her hand. When they ate lunch at Kelly's he'd hold her hand across the table and once had even moved his chair closer to her so he could slide his hand under the table to stroke her thigh. It all made Elizabeth's skin come alive and she discovered her nipples were hot wired to react to even the slightest of Jason's touches.

Jason's week had been a mixture of pleasure, pain and annoyance. The Monday he'd given Francis the day off, so he'd spent the hours of Elizabeth's exam at the hospital as her body guard. His presence had been noticed by quite a few people and he'd only just managed to avoid confrontations with Dr Tony Jones and Mrs Hardy, Elizabeth's grandmother. He did his best to avoid them so there was no drama to distract Elizabeth. For the rest of the week he'd arranged to work in the mornings and keep his afternoons free for Elizabeth and Michael. On the Wednesday between finishing work and going to the hospital to pick up Elizabeth, Jason had taken Michael to visit Lila. It was a brief visit because Courtney interrupted and then followed him out to the car. She'd stared at Jason with tears in her eyes, attempted to touch him and generally just freaked Jason out. As he'd leant in to the car to strap Michael in to his child restraint, Courtney had come up behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason can we talk?" she'd whimpered. Jason spun around

"No! I'm busy"

She raised a tentative hand towards his chest and Jason slapped it out of the way.

"Now you are in my way" he used one arm to manoeuvre her aside.

"I'm sorry I just need to talk to you" she tried again.

"That's your problem. You have nothing to say that I would want to hear." Jason replied coldly.

"Please Jason I'm in trouble" she cried.

"Tell it to your husband I don't care" he snapped. "On second thoughts don't tell him, get yourself in deeper and with a bit of luck AJ will be rid of you"

"How can you be so cruel? After everything that happened between us? You know I love you Jason" she sobbed bitterly.

"I'm not being cruel I'm being honest. You want cruel? How about this? There was nothing between us, except you were a willing piece of ass I used when nothing better was on offer. I regret it. You weren't worth the effort and you won't go away." he snarled.

"Sonny wouldn't like you speaking to me like that, and in my condition" she warned.

"Is that a threat?" Jason laughed "You are pathetic and I wish to God I'd told AJ a long time ago about you" Jason stalked to the drive side of the vehicle and jumped in, driving off without a backward glance.

Jason never thought to wonder what she had meant by "in my condition" but it was soon revealed the next morning when AJ paid him a visit at work. It turned out to be the strangest visit and conversation he'd ever had with AJ.

It had started out normal enough, Jason checking that everything was okay with Lila and then a slow uneasy feeling came over him. With the pleasantries dealt with a silence descended and AJ stared at Jason for a few moments.

"You look good Jase, happy, the best I've seen you in a long time" AJ told him.

"Well I'd like to say the same about you, but you look like hell" Jason replied. He wasn't sure he wanted to be in AJ's confidence but coming so close on the heels to his encounter with Courtney, Jason wondered if AJ was finally getting a clue about his wife.

AJ sighed "hmm yeah things are weird at the moment." He stood and walked around behind the chair he'd been sitting on to lean on it and offered Jason a smile. He turned and put his hand on the doorknob and then paused. He nodded once and then returned to sit on the chair.

"Elizabeth is a lovely girl" he paused "and Michael is a great kid"

"She is and he is" Jason agreed. AJ paused again obviously trying to find the right words.

"I want you to know I'm here for you and Elizabeth. We won't let Tony take that little boy" AJ told him in earnest.

"He won't" Jason agreed.

"He can't! We both know a paternity test won't come out in his favor" AJ replied without thinking and then stared at Jason. As Jason considered what he was really trying to say AJ continued "I just want you to know I appreciate it"

"I claimed my son AJ. I'm not sure what there is for you to appreciate" Jason responded a stone cold mask descending over his face.

"I know Jason! I knew as soon as I looked at him" AJ drew in a deep breath and then smiled. "I've got some news of my own"

"Oh yeah?" Jason quirked an eyebrow, now on high alert.

"Courtney's pregnant" AJ replied not looking as pleased as Jason thought he would have. AJ let out a strained laugh "I guess that is why she's been so weird lately. Hormones and all" AJ clasped his hands in front of him, his elbows propped on the armrests of the chair and stared at Jason. "Do you think it's mine?" AJ asked earnestly. "Or could it be yours?"

Jason stared at AJ and decided to come clean "Unless she's about to hit the 1year mark in her pregnancy, no it is not mine"

It was a shock to see AJ deflate before his eyes, he would have expected rage and accusations but none were forthcoming. Instead AJ buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I don't think she's stable Jason. She's been acting strangely for months. At first I put it down to the fact that we hadn't fallen pregnant and her being anxious, but I have to admit it's more. She has dropped hints about you two. But I never believed them I know you wouldn't do that Jason. But I caught her doing the pregnancy test and asked her why she hadn't told me she thought she might be pregnant and she said flat out Jason needs to know first if I am" AJ looked up "What the hell is wrong with her Jason? Has she been chasing you?"

Jason got up from his chair and walked around to lean against the front of desk

"Do you want to know everything? Or do you just want my assurance I'm not sleeping with your wife, the baby isn't mine and I have no interest in Courtney in any way?" Jason asked quietly.

"Everything, I want the complete and honest truth about who and what I'm married to" AJ replied.

So Jason in a very quiet and unemotional way told AJ of his history with Courtney. At the end of it AJ was shaking and in shock.

"A stripper?" he asked as Jason nodded "and she was trolling Jakes for you when she was dating and then engaged to me?"

"Timeline fits. Look I feel bad! Maybe I should have told you but you were already engaged, you were happy and it was nothing between Courtney and me, just sex. Jason paused "Should I have told you?" Jason asked.

"YES! No! I don't know. But it's always bothered me that you don't like my wife at least now I know why. Jesus Jason what am I going to do? I still love her but I don't fucking know my own wife" AJ ground out.

Jason blanched at that idea of AJ loving Courtney. In his opinion there was nothing to love about Courtney but he felt for AJ.

"I can't tell you what to do, but if she is unstable, the first thing you need to do is get her some help. Then just let the rest work itself out"

"You're right! I'll go see Gail or Lainey and tell them what's going on and find out the best way to deal with Courtney, get her some help somehow." AJ responded.

"What about the baby? Are you going to ask her if it's yours?" Jason asked.

"I think it's mine." AJ responded uncertainly "I'll get advice from professionals but I need to know at some point"

AJ then stood looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and flashed a sad smile at him "I'll go but don't forget if you need me when it comes to Michael just let me know"

Minutes later when Sonny knocked on the door and entered Jason was still lost in thought.

"Everything okay? I saw AJ leave" Sonny asked.

"I'm not sure but I think my brother just told me he knows Michael is his son and he thanked me for stepping in as father because he doesn't want him" Jason mumbled

"Yeah? Wow! I'm no fan of AJ's, in fact I could take or leave him, but at least he seems to be facing facts. I guess he thinks my sister wouldn't want to raise another woman's child" Sonny mused "He's probably right my sister is a bitch"

"There is something else you should know. Courtney told him she was pregnant and hinted I was the father" Jason told him and watched as Sonny's mouth fell open comical look of combined shock and horror. "So I told him all about Courtney's past and how we met and hooked up but assured him if she is pregnant no way is it mine"

"He came here to see if it was yours?" Sonny asked in fascination.

"No he came to tell me he would help out if Tony tried to take Michael for whatever reason. My guess is if Tony tried something, in AJ's state of mind I could ask him to prove paternity and then sign all rights over to me and Elizabeth." Jason mused.

"That's good to know if it comes to that, are you going to talk to Justice?" Sonny asked.

"No I don't think with AJ's offer of support it's necessary" Jason replied "One other thing you should know AJ is convinced Courtney is unstable and he's going to see about getting some help for her"

"I agree with him, she is unstable. In fact I think she's a nut job. But she won't want to do it and Mike is enough of a fool about her he'll fight it too." Sonny replied shaking his head. "Enough about my sister I came to ask you a question"

"Sure go for it" Jason was happy to change the subject.

"Brenda and I are getting Adela christened next month and we want you and Elizabeth to be her god parents. Brenda will ask Elizabeth herself but I wanted to get in early and ask you" Sonny smiled.

Jason stood, a smile breaking out on his face. "Yes from me and I'm sure from Elizabeth too but I'll let Brenda tell her and answer for herself"

"Good excellent" Sonny stepped forward to shake hands with Sonny "Our kids are going to grow up together, that's a good feeling don't you think?"

"The best"


End file.
